


门第

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 89,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公子好坏网上始于2019年5月28日   已完结攻：秦项受：景言好像一不小心就写成了复杂的争权夺利了……本意是想练习着在尽可能短的篇幅里塑造不同类型的角色……最近迷上又野又欲的攻，so写了秦项ps：渣攻！渣攻！渣攻！重要的事说三遍！！





	1. Chapter 1

　楔子、  
　　秦项五岁那年第一次见到自己的亲生父亲，是在一个葬礼上，那天天色灰蒙蒙的，下着连绵的细雨，他被他的保姆带到了一个身穿黑色西装的中年男人面前，这男人的左胸上还别着参加葬礼的小花，他身旁的保镖撑着伞，挡住了他的视线，秦项看不到这男人第一眼见到他的表情，沉默了良久，男人才开口说了第一句话：“你叫秦项，是我的儿子，现在跟我回家。”  
　　秦项的父亲甚至都没告诉自己的儿子自己是谁，转身就上了一辆防弹的悍马，秦项则被塞进了另一辆车里。从他记事以来，他没有父亲也没有母亲，只有一个叫希拉的保姆一直陪着他，秦项不是没有好奇心，只是好奇心并不能让他得到什么好处。  
　　回到父亲家之后，秦项才渐渐明白，自己不过是这个男人见不得光的私生子，之所以选在现在把他带回家，是因为这个男人的结发妻子去世了，他们唯一的儿子秦正阳并不打算继承他的家业，而是决定要走上仕途，男人这时想起自己在外还养着一笔风流债。  
　　秦承业是k国三大军火商巨头之一，祖辈打下的基业，他自认为干得不错，为了扩大势力范围，他不惜一切代价与一位银行家的千金喜结连理，可没想到的是，他的夫人并没那么认可他对儿子的培养，长子秦正阳完全没有继任军火的想法，这就狠狠给了秦承业一记耳光，但秦承业毕竟是个商人，很懂得变通，就干脆找回自己的私生子来继任。  
　　也可能是大儿子的教育出了问题，让秦承业很警惕，时刻把秦项带在身边，身体力行地教导他，看着不像父子，倒是更像师徒。秦项七八岁就玩遍了各种枪械，而且玩得游刃有余，这让秦承业很是欣喜，虽然心中偏爱大儿子更多一些，但二儿子的出类拔萃，让他觉得自己选对了继承人。  
　　等到十四五岁，秦项已经开始跟随父亲出入各种场合，秦承业的交际圈没人不知道秦家二公子的，人长的帅，又做事老道，比秦承业当年是青出于蓝胜于蓝。反倒是秦正阳这个大儿子在人们的记忆中被遗忘，等人们在看到他名字的时候，他已经进入上议院了。


	2. Chapter 2

一、  
　　自由之都是k国的销金窟，在这里，只要你有钱，就没有你买不到的东西，包括自由。也因此自由之都成了k国很多人藏污纳垢，挥金如土的好去处，每一个到过这里的人，都知道这里有一座叫金银岛的酒店，说是酒店，倒不如说是成人游乐场。  
　　秦项赤身裸体地躺在松软的大床上，旁边躺在不着一缕的男人忽然坐了起来，略带着点抱怨的口吻：“为什么每次都要约在这里？”  
　　秦项嘴角弯出一丝笑意哄着：“这里比较安全。”  
　　莫野拧着眉毛转头瞪视：“安全？搞得我和你跟偷情似的？！”  
　　秦项也撑坐起来，挑了挑眉毛反问：“我们可不就是偷情吗？”  
　　莫野听到秦项的话，怒气更甚了，毕竟真话总是更伤人的，偏偏这家伙就能玩世不恭地讲出来，完全不在意他的感受，秦项嘴角挂着坏笑，似乎在等他的下一刻的反应，莫野心知肚明，两人因为各种原因见面的机会并不多，这次还是他好不容易借口来自由之都办事，才找到机会跟秦项幽会，虽然心有不甘，但就这么一拍两散，他又做不到，秦项看出他神情有所动摇，直接从身后搂住他的腰，重新带滚回了床上，莫野刚想开口嘴硬，就被秦项轻而易举地压倒在身下了，性感的嘴唇顺势也压住了他的嘴，他甚至发不出抗议的声音，就与秦项热烈的亲吻起来，他甚至嫉妒起那些曾经也跟秦项接过吻的男人或女人。  
　　秦项边亲吻边熟练地分开莫野的大腿，从床头早就备好的安全套，打算撕开，却被莫野一把按住，他不住喘息地说：“直接来吧。”这话彻底刺激了秦项，他眼角渐渐泛起了野兽的欲望，直接把莫野的腿抬过头顶，粗暴地把自己的性器挤进了莫野的身体，借着刚才还未清理的润滑剂，快速地抽插起来，莫野被秦项突然地破入，搞得浑身一震，因为疼痛和快感让他失声叫起来，很快，叫声变成呻吟声，呻吟和喘息汇成了屋内一片旖旎的交响乐。  
　　秦项的汗液顺着下颚线缓缓地滴落在莫野的身体上，发梢也因激情变得湿软起来，偏有不开眼的电话铃声响起来，莫野喘息地连整句都说不出来的，只能断断续续地提醒他：“电……电……话……”  
　　秦项连眼都没有抬，反而将莫野抱起来，让他可以插入得更深些，顺便惩罚一下莫野的不专心，莫野早被秦项折腾得没有还手之力了，瘫软在他怀里，任凭秦项的摆布，直到秦项彻底释放了欲望之后，莫野才得以休息，趴在床上努力平复着自己的呼吸，每次跟秦项做爱，都仿佛要玩命一般，秦项倒跟没事人似的，抽了根烟，随手裹上浴巾去了浴室，几分钟洗完澡出来，才拨通了电话，声音冷静地不像刚经历过一场激烈的欢爱：“什么事？嗯，我过去。”  
　　听到秦项挂断了电话，莫野转过身子问：“出什么事了？”  
　　秦项轻轻捏了他的鼻头说：“放心，不是大事，我一会安排司机送你。”听到秦项的安慰，莫野很乖巧地重新趴好，幽幽的说：“不知下次什么时候了？”  
　　秦项狠狠拍了一下他的屁股说：“刚才没干爽吗？这么快就想下次了？”  
　　莫野把脸埋进了枕头里，不回应秦项，秦项捡起扔在一旁的衣物，快速地穿戴好，走出总套的大门，外面有保镖在那里候着，见秦项出来，直接鞠躬说：“二少，是太初帮的人。”  
　　秦项一听到这个帮派的名字，不由皱起眉头，太初帮与秦家之前向来井水不犯河水，甚至还会有些业务往来，可太初帮曾经有个二当家在金银岛喝多了闹事，秦家就让太初帮大当家处理就算给秦家交代了，结果大当家当场毙了那个二当家给秦家交代了，秦老爷子那会还健在，随即明白秦家被人太初大当家利用了，大当家正愁没理由处置二当家，秦家恰好递了刀。秦老也是相当硬气，笑眯眯地说大当家罚得太重了，以后金银岛不敢留太初帮的客人了。就这样，太初帮上了金银岛的黑名单。  
　　秦项听到太初帮的大名，不得不多想，难道太初帮又打算借秦家的刀？收起心思，嘴角露出一丝残忍的笑：“人在哪儿？”  
　　保镖低声说：“已经控制住了，在审讯室。”  
　　秦项大步走向审讯室，推门进去，一间二十平左右的房间，站着三四个保镖，看管着被控制住的太初帮成员，这成员看上去与秦项年纪相仿，嘴角有刚才被打伤的破口，衣服凌乱，双手被捆在身后。  
　　秦项居高临下眯着眼问：“叫什么？”  
　　那人不答，旁边的保镖上前就是一阵拳打脚踢，但还是没有得到回答。  
　　秦项没耐心的问旁边的保镖：“就他一个人？”  
　　保镖很敬职地回答：“查看过监控，应该还有个同伙。”  
　　秦项眉毛一挑反问：“那个人呢？”  
　　保镖忙解释：“还在查。”听到保镖的话，秦项还没发作，却看到太初帮的那人，表情有些紧张，秦项心下了然，看来没被抓住的那个才是条大鱼啊。  
　　秦项微微一笑对保镖说：“给我挨个房间查，我倒要看看是太初帮的什么大人物！”  
　　让秦项没想到的是，太初帮成员似乎下定了决心，终于开口了：“我是太初帮的元修。”听到这个姓氏的保镖，不由地都看向了他，太初帮现任当家就姓元，这个叫元修的看年纪应该是他儿子或侄子辈的人。  
　　秦项对太初帮的熟悉程度也就随父亲见过当家和其长子，这位元修他却没见过，他点了点头说：“我是很想相信你，但我不认识，也许我应该给元弘图打个电话？”  
　　元修一听到自己父亲的名字，脸色大变，欲言又止，抬头看了看秦项说：“秦二少，我有话想跟你单独说。”秦项示意保镖离开房间，他坐在椅子上翘起二郎腿说：“你说。”  
　　元修深吸了一口气做出了抉择说：“二少，我是瞒着父亲来的，跟我一起来的人也不是太初帮。至于您为什么不认识我，这也不稀奇，我是元弘图的私生子，根本没机会在公开场合露面。”元修像倒豆子一般倒得干干净净，坦诚地让秦项有点惊讶。  
　　秦项放下二郎腿，点点头说：“原来如此，不过元少爷是来金银岛来玩乐的吗？”  
　　元修身体微微一顿，但很快还是点头说：“算是吧，我和他……身份悬殊，所以……”  
　　秦项了然，看来跟元修同来的人是他见不得光的情人，去别处幽会只怕也躲不过太初帮的耳目，倒是金银岛，太初帮不方便进入，成全了他们。秦项对可持续性发展的客人一向慷慨，便客气地说：“这样吧，我让人先送你出金银岛，找到你那位朋友之后也一并带过去？”  
　　元修处在下风也不敢再跟秦项提什么过分的要去，只得说：“那有劳秦二少了，只是我那朋友话少，还请不要多问。”秦项自然明白元修是怕他把对方的身份打听的太清楚了，就有更多的把柄被握住了。  
　　秦项叫来人安排元修离开的事，这时，另一位保镖回话说：“二少，莫先生已经送走了。”  
　　秦项看着元修离开的背影若有所思，私生子，他故意在自己面前提这个，是希望能感同身受吗？秦项忍不住冷笑，他可不是元修那种不被重视的私生子。  
　　秦项转过头问：“人找到了吗？”  
　　保镖惭愧地回：“还没有，我们正在排查。”  
　　秦项露齿一笑，洁白的牙齿像是等待猎物的兽类：“不急，找到人，带到我房间。”


	3. Chapter 3

二、  
　　景言早就对自由之都的金银岛有所耳闻，可是碍于身份，从来也没有光顾过，身为皇室的子孙，他无论如何也找不到理由去那里。元修无意间知道这件事，便很主动积极地促成此事，景言并不知道金银岛和太初帮之间的龃龉，就欣然同行了。  
　　元修因为私生子的身份，本来是没有机会见到景言的，多亏他喜欢参加公益活动，景言作为皇室的成员也会有这类活动的安排，机缘巧合，两人才会遇到，元修初见景言就恋上了这位出生于皇室的男人，景言生活的环境相对比较严格乏味，元修却带给了他另外一番风景，但元修知道他和景言的差距是遥不可及的，他把自己的倾慕之情小心翼翼地藏好，装作景言最善解人意的朋友陪在身旁。  
　　景言和元修拿着假身份顺利的混进了金银岛，但他们却不知道金银岛的管理者怎么会放任身份造假的人随便潜入呢，因为金银岛是对所有客户提供高端的保密制度，反而使用真实身份进入的人会被妥善的保管信息，所以，两人很快就引起了怀疑了，元修为了掩护景言先跑，毕竟景言如果被人发现出现在金银岛，只怕会成为皇室的丑闻，而自己不过是个私生子不会引起多大的风浪。  
　　和元修分开后，景言躲进了更衣室里，立马有换下来的侍者衣物，他急忙换掉自己的衣服，然后推着打扫的车出现在走廊里，还跟在挨个房间查人的保镖撞了对脸，他小心翼翼的压低了侍者的帽子，尽量遮挡自己的面孔，这时，一个保镖看到他忽然开口问：“你是要去几层打扫？”  
　　景言不敢出声，指了指楼上，保镖并没有怀疑就安排他：“你先把二少的总套清理了。”  
　　景言急忙点点头，按耐住快蹦出胸膛的心脏，镇定地走进电梯里，直到电梯门关上，他才敢偷偷松了口气，他本打算先找出口逃出去，但是现在整个金银岛都在搜人，他贸然出现在不该出现的地方，岂不是直接送上门去吗？  
　　最危险的地方就是最安全的，他看着电梯按钮上的提示，总套在顶层。当电梯门打开，正对着秦项的套房门，门虚掩着，似乎没有人。景言推着车走进去了，那时，莫野刚离开还没有五分钟，屋里还是两人欢好后的一片狼藉，景言看到没人才彻底放下心来，因为紧张他的嘴越发干涩了，他顾不得其他了，直接倒了茶壶里的水，猛灌几口，让自己冷静下来。  
　　景言刚整理好自己的衣帽，套房的大门被推开了，一个男人被人簇拥地走进来，保镖开口问：“二少，还有什么吩咐吗？”  
　　秦项摆了摆手示意他们可以离开了，一眼落在了站在外间的景言，他随口问了一句：“里面的床单换了吗？”  
　　景言浑身一颤，知道这是在问自己话，他略带着颤抖的声音回答：“还没有。”然后就径直走进了内间，秦项也有些乏了，就顺势在外间的大沙发上坐下来，忽然他的目光落在了停在外间的车子上，一般侍者都会先拿出一套干净的床单再进内间换脏了的，这一丝差异让秦项警觉起来，他几步走进了内间，看见那个侍者正背对着自己，站在大床边上发呆。  
　　 他好整以暇地倚在门侧问：“不会换吗？”  
　　景言不知为何身体忽然开始诡异地发热，脑子一片空白，他不敢出声，只得点点头，秦项觉得好笑：“难道还要我教你？”  
　　景言这才明白秦项是在问床单的事，他想出声解释，却被秦项从身后忽然抱住，翻过身来，压在床上，他满脸绯红地瞪着秦项，秦项凑得很近，侵略的气息直扑在景言的脸上，秦项嫌帽子挡住了景言的眼睛，伸手掀开了它，结果只对上一双震惊到不知所措的眼睛。  
　　秦项也微微一愣，这人怎么会在这里？难道他就是元修所提到的朋友？虽然心里也有些眉目了，但秦项还很强势地压迫着景言问：“你不是金银岛的人？你是谁？”  
　　景言看到秦项的那一刻，心里乱七八糟的思绪没有一个能抓住，只剩下傻傻地看着眼前这个男人了。等不到景言回答的，秦项有些不耐烦了，他准备采取点强硬的手段，忽然发现景言的神情还有身体的某处有些不太对劲了，他稍稍直起点身子问：“你……吃了什么东西？”  
　　景言也察觉到自己身体的变化了，羞得摇了摇头：“没吃什么……”  
　　秦项想起刚才在外间的茶杯好像有被人动过，他知道莫野每次都爱搞点助兴的玩意，自己没这方面嗜好，所以压根也没注意莫野今天又带了什么好玩意来了。  
　　秦项用手扳正了景言的脸，笑着问：“你是不是喝了茶壶里的水？”景言配合地点了点头，身体有些难耐地扭动了一下，秦项好笑地伸手摸了一把景言的某处，已经起了反应，景言因为他的直接身体不受控制地一抖，秦项调侃：“你还挺敏感的。”这话一出，景言面红耳赤地僵直了身体，可身体的反应越发明显了。  
　　秦项看着景言的反应，一时间竟真有了性趣，娴熟地解开了侍者的衣服，这制服他也不是第一次脱了，景言无力地阻止，反而被秦项将双手压在头顶了：“宝贝儿，你现在想去找你的情郎怕也是来不及了，不如……”  
　　秦项扫了一眼凌乱的床单，心中有些腻歪，一把扛起浑身无力的景言进了浴室，秦项扶着景言的腰，半压在浴室的瓷砖上，凉意让景言稍稍恢复了一点意识，他想开口说出自己的身份，结果却被秦项直接以吻封口了，秦项的吻技对上景言这种缺乏经验的人，可以说是致命的，秦项不住的吮吸着他的嘴唇舌头，那富有侵略性的吻是景言前所未有的，景言甚至怀疑自己可能要窒息而死了，拼命地呼吸着浴室里的空气，当秦项放开他的嘴唇后，景言几乎是站不住的被秦项环抱在怀里，他因为缺氧眼前一切似乎都变得有些模糊了，  
　　秦项适时打开了喷头，温热的水从景言头顶流下，他茫然地看着秦项，秦项则轻车熟路地解开了他腰带，褪下了湿透了的裤子，内裤随着水流的经过，已经完全没有遮挡的效果了，然而让性器的轮廓被包裹着若隐若现，秦项似是富有侵略意味的目光，他伸手隔着内裤用力的揉捏起来，景言吃痛不住，发出轻轻的惊叫声，秦项诱惑着问：“你这里很漂亮，想让我看看吗？”  
　　景言的弱点被秦项握在手里，他不知道如果他拒绝的话，秦项会怎么做，让他更痛吗？他妥协地点了点头，秦项的两只手顺着内裤边滑进了两侧，借着温水的湿润，内裤被揉成了一股线，沿着景言的腿滑落到脚面，景言漂亮的身体完全呈现在秦项的面前，他本该感到羞耻的，可他压抑了太多年了。  
　　秦项在猜到他身份的时候，并没有想到自己会这个男人有兴趣，可当他看到眼前的这个人时，他蠢蠢欲动了。秦项关掉了淋浴，让景言伏在墙上，两腿分开，他一边啃咬着景言的脊椎一边用手指帮他扩张，秦项误以为景言是元修的恋人，想当然认为两人早就有过鱼水之欢了，所以他的前戏几近潦草，只想把自己硬得发疼的性器挤进景言的体内，景言疼得不住的抽泣，秦项失去了耐心，拍着他的屁股说：“你怎么这么紧！”说着，又往里面推进了一些，景言疼得浑身绷紧，也弄疼了秦项，秦项一巴掌拍在他后背：“放松点，你想弄残老子吗？！”  
　　景言依言做深呼吸放松，他也从各种教程里学习过，但从来没想过会这么痛苦，他扶起自己半软掉的前面，缓缓地撸起来，好容易秦项才终于成功进入，然后他按住景言的胯骨，前后抽插起来，景言一半因为药性，一半因为自慰，也渐渐有了快感，随着秦项撞击的频率越来越快，景言也加快了手上的速度，没多久，两人就都射了出来，景言虚弱地趴在墙砖上，似乎一碰就能摔倒，秦项从身后环抱住景言的身体，在他耳边声音略带着磁性问：“比跟你男朋友要爽吗？”  
　　景言闻言身体又绷紧了，秦项是误会了什么吗？秦项似乎也没真的想得到回答，而是习惯地注满了浴缸的水，自己先踏进去，水溢出了浴缸，景言扶着墙站直了身体想冲洗一下，秦项开口说：“过来清洗一下。”景言抗拒不了秦项的指示，忍痛跨进了浴缸，小心翼翼地清洗下身，秦项微微皱眉问：“你到底会不会啊？”说着，把景言拉近，用手指带着清水帮他清理，因为疼痛景言本能地绷紧，秦项觉得好笑，另一只手玩弄了一下他挺立的乳头：“你在这样，我会忍不住再来一次的。”  
　　景言几近口吃的说：“不，不行，我……”  
　　秦项抽着烟看着落地窗外，天色渐渐微亮，景言正趴在大床上熟睡，以往他从来不留床伴过夜，这次倒是特例了一回，秦项叫来了自己最贴身的助理兼保镖石荣，低声吩咐：“一会儿把他送回元修那里。你亲自去办。”  
　　石荣明白这是秦项不想让人知道，忙点头说：“是。”石荣带走了已经熟睡的景言，秦项却因为自己无意间撞破皇室成员的隐私在盘算，景言可是现任国王的嫡亲长孙，据说十分疼爱，那这位国王又是否知道自己的长孙是个同性恋呢？更有趣的是他跟黑帮大当家的私生子搞在一起了，这局面真是相当有趣了。


	4. Chapter 4

　三、  
　　秦项虽然名正言顺地替父亲打理秦家的生意，不过老当益壮的秦承业还占着幕后老板的位置，所以秦项每个月还得专门回一趟秦家的老宅跟他汇报工作，难得一见的是，这一天，秦正阳也在，却没带着他联姻的妻子一起来，步入政途之后，秦正阳比秦承业还要脸面了，只要出门必然夫妻同行以示恩爱，家庭的和睦才能证明你有能力执掌更复杂的国家大事。  
　　秦项进了秦承业的书房，看到大哥和父亲正沉默不语，想必是刚才的话题不想被他听到，他也没多问，先跟大哥和父亲问候了一声，然后就坐在了一旁等他们开口。秦承业敲了敲桌面问：“最近生意如何？”  
　　秦项就简单地汇报了一下最近的交易情况，利好消息多说了点，损耗的消息也提了提，毕竟这些不说，秦承业也是能查出来的，听完秦项的话，秦承业突然问了一句：“你最近可有听说禁枪令的消息？”  
　　秦项确实有在金银岛那里获得一些消息，但不是很确切，只得回他：“确实有些传闻，但没有可靠的出处。”  
　　秦正阳推了推眼镜说：“议会有人要提案此事，现在放出风声不知何意？”  
　　秦项深知此令一出就相当于断了秦家一条财路，可偏巧提案还没上报就透出风声了，莫非是给k国的军火商一个警醒？秦项这么想着也说出了自己的想法：“禁枪令一旦通过，受损失的绝对不是我们一家，放出风声的人是在试探所有军火商。”  
　　秦承业深以为然地点头：“现在就是不知放出风声的人是希望军火商如何作为？”  
　　秦项看向自己的同父异母的大哥，秦正阳的妻子是军部部长的女儿，按理说，影响到军火供应链也回影响到军部的利益，可为什么这次大哥却没有带妻子回来呢？  
　　秦正阳看到秦项看自己，也猜出了他的心思，解释道：“我岳丈话里话外是支持这次禁枪令的，我怀疑他应该有别的渠道消息。”  
　　秦项灵光一闪试探地问：“会不会是皇室的决定？”  
　　秦正阳倒是被秦项的话提醒了：“你这么一说……极有可能，否则怎么会还没有递交提案就先有风声了。”  
　　秦承业敲着桌面问：“可现在哪位皇室会想制肘军火商呢？”  
　　秦正阳安抚父亲说：“不急，我今日已经让苏乐伊回岳丈家了，看看她能问出点什么。”  
　　秦承业又将目光转向秦项说：“听说前些天，太初帮有人去了金银岛，没出什么事吧？”  
　　秦项知道关于禁枪令的话题已经结束，略带着点讽刺地回：“没有，不过是元弘图一个上不了台面的私生子而已。”听到私生子三个字，在座的其他两人脸色都有点尴尬，倒是私生子本人无所谓。  
　　秦承业咳了两声，安抚秦项说：“在秦家，你和正阳都是我的儿子，你们两的事业息息相关，必须要互帮互助共同进退，才能安身立命。”  
　　秦项心知肚明秦承业说的是实话，如果不是秦正阳一心要走仕途，他还不知自己何年何月才能被接回秦家，成为秦承业的继承人，秦正阳要步步高升就需要依仗秦家的财力，秦家想要屹立不倒也需要秦正阳的协助。秦项笑了笑说：“父亲，刚才是我失言了，我自然知道，我和大哥是要相互扶持。”  
　　秦项回到秦家学会的第一个道理就是，只有共同利益的绑定才能建立最为稳固的关系。  
　　秦正阳临走前，私下跟秦项说了几句贴己的话：“二弟，这些年你为我做的事，我都记得，有朝一日，自有我回报你的时候。”说完，秦正阳拍了拍秦项的肩就开车离开了。  
　　秦项因为一直被秦承业带在身边细心教导，秦家的任何人都没敢因为他的私生子身份嘲笑过他，唯一一次嘲笑他私生子的人，被他狠狠教训了一顿，是的，那是在秦正阳的婚礼上。  
　　豪门的婚筵总会有很多权贵到场，权贵对待私生子的态度多是轻蔑和怠慢的，那年秦项十六岁，秦正阳甚至说服了未婚妻，让他做自己的伴郎，秦项那时已经初见一个成年男人的英俊了，笔挺的西装，优雅的领带，嘴角一抹若有似无的坏笑，简直能迷死了在场的所有未婚女子，因为女人的倾慕而让其他男人醋意大发，就当众揭穿了他私生子的身份，看着倾慕的女子瞬间变脸的丑态，秦项冲那个挑衅他的男人勾了勾手指反问他敢不敢比划两下子，对方不知秦项的深浅就热血应战了，结果可想而知，直接被打进了急救室。后来发生了什么，秦项的记忆变得有些模糊，好像他是在那里第一次见到了景言，然后呢，然后他就被秦承业关了禁闭整整七天，放出来的时候，整个人都虚脱了，那不是他第一次被关禁闭，但却是最长的一次。  
　　小时候，秦承业总是教育他要心狠要果决，不能让人察觉出你的软弱，可不知为何他长大后一旦出现暴虐的行为就会被关起来受罚，这件事一直让秦项很困惑，到底什么才是对的呢？  
　　关于禁枪令的传言果然越演越烈，k国的军火巨头们都有些按耐不住了，连带着k国的局势也变得混乱起来了，秦项暂时放下了自由之都的生意，留在了华市，方便他更快地获得消息。不过再紧张的局势也没能阻挡他风流的脚步，华市的烟花之地成了他暂居的地方，虽然论奢华还是比不上金银岛，但难得这里有一位会讨他欢心的mb——晓凯，看起来大约也就十八九岁的模样，是秦项最喜欢的男孩子的年纪，浑身都洋溢着青春的气息，又极容易用钱打发。晓凯也难得遇到像秦项这么帅又出手阔绰的客人，所以两人也算一拍即合，胡混了好几日。  
　　事毕，晓凯几乎半条命都没有了，趴在秦项怀里不住地喘气，娇嗔地讨好：“二少，您是我见过的客人里最猛的～我那些小姐妹们，都快羡慕死了～”  
　　秦项深知床第间的话当不了真，不过哪个男人被床伴夸勇猛都很受用的，手掌在晓凯光滑的脊背上来回抚摸，哼笑了一声：“哦？那我明天换你小姐妹过来伺候，让你也羡慕羡慕。”  
　　晓凯哪能放过这么养眼的金主，扭动着身子撒娇：“二少，是嫌我伺候得不好？”  
　　秦项拍了拍他的屁股，示意他起身，晓凯听话地坐起来，秦项的眼神落在了他两腿之间的性器，坏笑着对晓凯说：“这得它说了算。”  
　　晓凯心领神会地伏下身子，张开嘴，把秦项的性器小心翼翼地含住，舔舐，仿佛在品尝天下间的美食一般陶醉，秦项享受着边喝酒边欣赏晓凯如何取悦自己，这时，房门被敲响了，秦项没喊停，而是直击让人进来了，石荣进门就看到极其香艳的场景，不过他也习以为常了。  
　　“二少，有批样品已经到了。”石荣刚才没在，是去盯这批新货了，毕竟现在风声紧，秦项也不放心交给下面的人去验货，这才决定自己跑一趟。  
　　秦项“嗯”了一声，拍了一下晓凯说：“行了。”然后示意石荣直接现金付了晓凯小费。晓凯看到小费数额，眉毛都快活地要飞起来了。秦项利索地穿戴好，带着石荣一起上了车。  
　　车子很快就从市区开到了一处偏僻的射击场，这里是专门提供给华市的贵族们玩乐用的，在这里验货，起码一时半刻不会惹上麻烦。秦项大步流星地走进了地下场，这里充斥着火药和机油的味道，时不时传来射击的声音，几个秦项的手下，一看到他来，立马站起来鞠躬，然后把几个保险箱放在了他面前，石荣上前替他打开箱子，里面码得整整齐齐枪支配件，秦项拿起来没两下子就组装好了一把手枪，熟练地把子弹推进弹夹，插回枪身，随意地瞄准面前的纸靶连开了数枪，感受枪的后坐力，石荣也是个爱枪的人，看到秦项这行云流水般的操作，眼神都变得不一样了，打完子弹，秦项回头看到石荣的表情，笑着说：“你也试试。”  
　　石荣也不推辞，组装了另外的枪，抬枪就直射目标，枪法不比秦项逊色。  
　　秦项查看了所有枪械之后问：“新样就只有这些？”  
　　石荣收起了刚才欣喜的表情，点头汇报：“现在各方都在观望，担心大批量的生产会砸在手里。”  
　　秦项冷笑：“就算k国禁枪，别处也需要它。”  
　　石荣等一众属下不敢出声，虽然大家都知道秦项说的是实情，但秦家的老板还是秦承业。石荣怕秦项再说出什么话，被属下传出去，直接让他们先出去休息了，然后才向秦项开口：“二少，你让我紧盯销售渠道果然有了眉目。”  
　　秦项阴沉的脸终于有了缓和，微微抬眼问：“什么情况？”


	5. Chapter 5

　四、  
　　  
　　石荣一五一十地交代了自从他接到秦项的命令，就一直让属下盯着各家军火商的销售渠道，本来他还不懂秦项的用意，结果当他听说陈家有一批军火被太初帮给黑吃黑了，他忽然明白了秦项是让他看着其他军火商谁最先按耐不住了。  
　　秦项听到是陈家，不由地陷入了沉思，石荣见秦项没有开口就继续说：“太初帮自从跟秦家生分之后，主要就是从陈家和马家走货，这次莫名地就吞了陈家的货，怎么看都有些奇怪。”  
　　秦项像是想通里面的关窍，笑了笑说：“看来是马家按耐不住了，只是马家给了元弘图什么好处呢？”  
　　石荣自从跟了秦项以后，也开始慢慢学着用脑子处理问题，只是他还是更喜欢用枪，他忍不住问：“为什么是马家？”  
　　秦项提点他：“若陈家对太初帮早有防备，太初帮不会轻易得手的。能让元弘图最后跟陈家撕破脸的利益，只怕是马家许诺两人瓜分了陈家的利益链。”  
　　石荣听完感到大事不妙，之前k国的军火一直是秦、陈、马三家制衡着，现在马家是打算趁乱搞死陈家，等他腾出手来，不就要对秦家下手了？！  
　　秦项看出石荣也想到了这一点，冲他点了点头说：“我只是好奇，马家哪来的自信呢？”  
　　石荣有些焦急地说：“二少，我们是不是也要早做打算啊，总不能受制于人啊！”  
　　秦项挑眉看着石荣问：“你有什么好办法？”  
　　石荣迫不及待的讲述了自己的想法，他建议秦家这时不应该对陈家放任不管，而是因为和陈家联合起来对抗马家和太初帮，否则……  
　　秦项摆了摆手打断了石荣：“你错了，如果这时秦家介入，那才真是中计了呢。”  
　　石荣不解的看着秦项，秦项却不想跟石荣解释，只是吩咐道：“你能联系到元修吗？把我的话转告给他。”  
　　  
　　景言从自由之都回到华市的蓝阁之后，就一直不怎么外出，除非是被安排了皇室的活动，这一切都被最疼爱他的祖父景朝仁看在眼里，面对长者的询问，景言从善如流并没有表露出太多情绪，可景朝仁对这个长孙一直很挂心，尤其是在景言十八岁那年，忽然跟他出柜，并且希望他不要过早地为自己订婚，当时景朝仁内心大为震惊，但也知这事儿易缓不易急，所以反倒安抚自己的长孙和长子，景言也一直担心自己的性向会成为皇室的丑闻，结果没想到祖父却没有对他发放情绪。  
　　景朝仁没有直接安排景言，而是找来了自己唯一的女儿，虽然已经结婚，但因为公主的身份一直与丈夫住在蓝阁，景淑一直没有孩子，景言又是第一个出生的孩子，感情自然就更深厚些，景言也跟这位小姑姑没那么明显的辈分隔阂，小姑姑听完父亲的话，立马就大包大揽地应承下来说：“刚好过几天就是华市的花车游行了，不如我带他去热闹一下。”景言正好来问候景朝仁，在景淑的盛情之下只好答应了，景朝仁只是叮嘱观看游行的时候注意安全。  
　　几日之后，华市最著名的花车游行正式拉开帷幕了，民众们都涌上街头拥抱，狂欢。出于安全考虑，景淑没敢让景言跟着人群去玩乐，而是租下了一处方便观赏的二层小楼，两人在保镖的陪同下，站在阳台看着下面载歌载舞的人流，喜悦的气氛感染了景言，这是他回到华市之后，第一次笑得这么开心，行走的人群中有人发现了他们的存在，有人在跟他们挥手执意，他也忍不住冲对方挥了挥手，姑娘们有冲他抛飞吻的，他有些羞涩地别开了脸，惹得下面的姑娘哈哈大笑。  
　　景淑是看着景言长大的，虽然也二十好几了，但性子却单纯得要命，也不知生在皇室是福是祸，不过祖父疼爱他，父母也都通情达理，也算是他的福气了吧。  
　　玩闹了整个上午，景言也有些乏了，景淑就提议不如吃完午饭再回蓝阁，景言就答应了，保镖先排查完路线之后，表示需要改道而行，因为游行的队伍还在主干道上行进，造成了交通的阻塞。  
　　景言让保镖安排就好，他扶着景淑两人上了车，保镖跟车并没有驶向他们经常会走的街道，而是换了一个小路，车正平稳地行驶着，忽然司机一脚急刹车，两人正在说笑，身体一晃差点撞上前座，景言伸手扶住了景淑，问：“怎么回事？！”司机还没出声，车里的三人就听到一梭子弹扫过他们的车身，发出“铛铛铛”的声音，车窗也被子弹打成了蜘蛛网状，司机掏出枪，叮嘱后座的两人：“公主，殿下，千万不要暴露身体！”  
　　景言从来没有觉得死亡离自己这么近过！他护住景淑，压低自己的身体，他不知道车外的保镖都怎么样了？如果保镖都死了，那他们还能活下来吗？！他不知道外面的枪战持续了多久，惊慌间他只能听见自己的呼吸和心跳，不知为何，他混乱的意识里，居然出现了在金银岛的那一晚，那个男人！面容模糊，可恶的笑，炙热的吻，还有刻骨的痛……  
　　忽然车外门把手被枪打坏了，车门直接被用力拉开了，凶徒一枪结果了刚举起枪的司机，景淑发出一声惨叫，紧接着一泼血溅在了她的脸上，她看到一个被枪打碎了半张脸的死人，吓得昏过去了。景言也被温热的血波及到了，他正打算查看景淑是否受伤的时候，一个人把那个死人拖出了车子，探头进来：“出来吧！”  
　　他看到了一张沾有血迹的英俊面孔，是他！！秦项看到他毫无反应以为他吓坏了，嘴角又露出熟悉的笑：“你是打算让我把你抱出去吗？”  
　　景言不想与他做口舌之争，忙低头去扶景淑，请求道：“能帮我把我姑姑……”话还没说完，秦项已经抽身出去，叫来几个下属，将昏过去的景淑抬上了救护车，景言本想跟着一起离开，却被秦项拦下了。  
　　秦项玩世不恭地说：“殿下，你得跟我走。”景言这才意识到自己的身份被拆穿了，而身边却没有一个皇室的人，他有些紧张地看着秦项，秦项也懒得废话，做了邀请的手势，逼着景言上了自己的车。  
　　车开出去五分钟之后，景言努力平复情绪：“我的保镖呢？”  
　　秦项从冰柜里倒了一杯烈酒，塞进景言手里：“喝了它。”  
　　景言听话的一口倒进了口中，直接吞咽下去了，只觉得酒入腹中犹如一团浇了油的火焰，瞬间从胃窜上了脸，秦项确定他稳定下来以后才开口说：“都死了。”也许是酒精影响了景言的反应，他听到这三个字后，反而有些麻木了，他呆呆地看着秦项，许久才问：“你……要带我去哪儿？”  
　　秦项盯着他看了一会说：“安全的地方。”  
　　酒劲渐渐上来了，疲惫脱力的景言彻底昏过去了，这时坐在前排的石荣才敢开口：“二少，咱们就这么把他带走，皇室会不会找我们麻烦？”  
　　秦项用手指揉捏着景言的嘴唇，露出极富侵略性的笑：“麻烦？他可是我们的救命稻草。”  
　　  
　　等到景言恢复了意识，睁开眼，窗外的天色已经接近黄昏了，他意识到自己睡着的地方并不是在自己的房间，脑海里关于今天中午的那场枪击事件，再次清晰起来，他猛地坐起来，看到正在坐在一旁看电视的石荣，听到动静后，他转头看向他问：“殿下，你醒了？”  
　　景言认得这个送他离开金银岛的男人，点了点头说：“请你们通知蓝阁派人来接我。”  
　　石荣听到景言的话，耸了耸肩回他：“殿下，我们暂时还不能这么做，因为我们今天会出现在那里，并不是偶然。”  
　　景言听出石荣话里有话，很快他也反应过来了：“你们知道那里会出事？”  
　　石荣没有隐瞒：“是的，我们得到消息，有人要给皇室一点教训。”  
　　景言不明所以反问：“为什么？！”  
　　石荣还没开口回答，房门就被推开了，秦项从容地进来了，看到景言醒了直接告诉他：“跟你一起的女人没什么大碍。”  
　　景言改变主意对秦项说：“那你们能送她回蓝阁吗？我可以留下。”  
　　秦项哼笑着问：“你怎么就能确定蓝阁里有人想要的是你的命，而不是她的？”  
　　景言在听到石荣的话就知道，这次刺杀绝对是蓄谋已久的了，而且他们行进的路线是临时更改的，说明当时的保镖里也有他们的人，能做到这一切的，只能是蓝阁内的人。但他想不明白动机，景淑一个没有生育过的公主，而自己不过是个皇孙，就算明天祖父去世了，也轮不到他来继承王位。  
　　没得到景言的回答，秦项示意石荣先出去，他停在了景言面前，忽然靠的很近，景言忍不住将身体向后移了一下，秦项得寸进尺又靠近些，轻声带着一点诱导性地问：“所以你知道这次暗杀是冲你来的？”  
　　景言攥紧拳头不想让自己显得出于劣势，缓缓地摇了摇头说：“我不知道。”  
　　秦项退回到安全距离之后，恶劣地笑着提醒：“恐怕你要好好想想了，我可不想下次再见你，你就变成一具尸体了。”  
　　这时石荣敲门进来，神情有些慌张，一进门目光就落在景言身上，然后再转向秦项表示自己有话想单独跟他说，秦项一看石荣的表情，就知道是个坏消息，十有八九还跟景言有关，为了给景言增加压力，点头说：“说吧。”  
　　石荣不敢违抗秦项的意思，就直接回答：“刚收到消息，景兴文死在眠花宿柳了。”听到景兴文这个名字的秦项和景言都震惊地看向他，确认他是否说得真伪，秦项错愕持续了几秒之后，立马眉头紧紧皱起来，然后目光凝重地落在景言脸上，景言不可思议地盯着石荣问：“你说我二叔他……这怎么可能……”  
　　石荣只得点点头说：“具体怎么回事还不清楚，但已经确认了死的人是景兴文。”  
　　秦项正在思考这里面有什么是自己遗漏的地方，难道是因为自己救下了景言和景淑，所以景兴文才会成了替死鬼？可是为什么呢？  
　　秦项冷静地问：“谁发现的尸体？”  
　　石荣回他：“眠花宿柳的老板，因为当时跟景兴文在一起的还有一个人，是他受伤爬出客房求救，结果死在走廊，这才惊动了老板。”  
　　秦项自然明白，景兴文皇室的身份，老板必定会妥当安置，绝对不能让人发现踪迹，所以安排的人也一定是自己的亲信。秦项看到石荣欲言又止的表情，有些不耐烦说：“还有什么，快说。”  
　　“另一个死掉的是晓凯。”石荣小心翼翼看着秦项的表情，果然秦项脸色变得阴沉沉，沉默了片刻，他才开口：“无论用什么办法，把眠花宿柳的老板给我带来！！”石荣已经听出秦项话语中的杀意。


	6. Chapter 6

五、  
　　  
　　秦项自从得知“禁枪令”的风声，就知道这会是一场斗法，一招不慎就可能成为别人棋盘里的棋子，他嘱咐石荣盯紧黑市交易，果不其然，太初帮对陈家下手了，一直合作还算愉快的两家，为什么忽然会在这个档口枪口相向呢，唯一的可能就是利益之争，太初帮得到了某种承诺，趁着“禁枪令”的风声，打破军火市场的三足鼎立之势，有人借了太初帮的刀，杀一个皇室成员嫁祸给陈家，陈家一旦被削弱，那么“禁枪令”这个幌子就可以收起来了。秦项深知马家算计陈家，却不能冒冒失失地让秦家踩进陷阱，因为马家背后一定有皇室的人撑腰，本来他一直以为是景兴文，景言的二叔，毕竟挡在他前面的只有景言的父亲，可是现在他却死了……  
　　秦项自以为神不知鬼不觉地破坏掉了马家对陈家的嫁祸，既稳住了当前混乱的局面，又不至于让秦家被动地陷入其中，更重要的是，他救下了景言和景淑，皇室无论如何也是要卖秦家一个面子，可现在却死了一个景兴文，跟他死在一起的那个mb，不久之前跟自己上过床，到底是谁算计了他！！  
　　  
　　秦项脸色阴晴不定，景言也不敢出声惹怒了他，忽然秦项身上的手机响起来，他一接通一听是元修，元修在那边略显着慌乱地说：“你交代的事已经办妥了，景言没事吧？”  
　　秦项抬眼看了一眼景言，景言被他看的一阵紧张，秦项收起刚才要杀人的神情笑着说：“没事，等我电话。”说完，秦项就挂断了。  
　　秦项拉过一把椅子在景言对面坐下，冲他勾了勾手指说：“问你点事。你二叔他经常逛窑子吗？”  
　　“我，我不知道。”景言略带有些尴尬地回答，毕竟这种事对皇室来说是巨大的丑闻。  
　　秦项忍不住笑出来：“但事实看来，有人早就知道了，眠花宿柳我也是常客，老板对于常去的贵客都会提前准备，以免招待不周，景兴文应该也是常客。”  
　　景言知道现在尴尬也没有什么意义，毕竟人死在眠花宿柳还这么快就传出来了，那一定是早就计划好的，就是打算让景兴文身败名裂。  
　　秦项像是忽然想到一个好玩的事问：“只是我没想到景兴文也喜欢玩男孩子？你呢？”说着，秦项眼眉一挑，似是在诱惑景言说出什么不堪的话。  
　　景言忽然就记起自己跟眼前这人在金银岛的那一晚，他，他就被这人拖进浴室狠狠地操弄，脸上更有些挂不住了，秦项发现景言似乎正处于人神交战，脸色一阵红一阵白，景言克制的表情不知怎么得就点燃了他心中的蠢蠢欲动，他眼眸一深，缓缓垂下眼幕，端起桌上的酒杯倒了一杯，一口饮尽。  
　　终于整理好自己的情绪，景言才敢抬头直视秦项说：“你什么时候知道刺杀的事？”  
　　秦项重重地放在酒杯，扫了他一眼说：“不算太早，其实大家都知道最近一定会出事。你知道禁枪令的事是谁提出来的吗？”  
　　景言微微一愣，他确实也有所耳闻，是在什么时候来着，对了，是二叔跟祖父提及过。景言猛然意识到问题所在：“你的意思是这次刺杀是因为禁枪令？我和姑姑只是一个幌子？”  
　　秦项嘴角弯出一个玩世不恭的笑容：“看来，是景兴文提的禁枪令？”  
　　景言忽然记起秦项的身份，军火大佬的私生子，这种人怎么会允许禁枪令被颁布，这不就相当于阻挡了他家的财路。  
　　景言忍不住质问秦项：“是你杀了二叔？！”  
　　秦项哼笑一声：“现在还说不准，也许是我，也许是别人……”听到秦项模棱两可的回答，景言努力控制自己的情绪，稳住颤抖着身体反问：“那你又为什么要救我？”  
　　景言的话音刚落，秦项猛地从椅子上站起来，椅子与地面划出刺耳的噪音，他两步走到景言面前，逼近他，灼热的呼吸几乎喷到景言脸上：“我是打算用你卖皇室一个人情，毕竟我们也算是春风一度的……”  
　　景言隐藏在心底最不愿被人揭穿的秘密就被眼前这人无情地撕开了，鲜血淋漓，他双目圆睁，粗重的呼吸，恨不得一拳挥向那张嚣张又可恶的脸上，攥紧的拳头被更用力的手握住了，眼前的脸就这么突然压过来，紧接着嘴唇上就感受到粗鲁的啃咬，不是温柔的亲吻，而是压倒性地占有，景言内心压着的怒意也反抗了，他挣扎着想要摆脱秦项的掌控，却因为体型的差距，反而被秦项直接压倒床间，秦项仿佛发泄般开始撕扯景言的衣服，景言越是拼命地挣扎，越激发了秦项的施虐因子，秦项一把扯掉自己脖颈上的领带，粗暴地将景言双手捆在了床头，居高临下地打量着身下这个又紧张又害怕的人。  
　　秦项直截了当地撕开了景言的衬衣，衣扣崩到地上，伸手抚摸着景言的胸膛，白皙的皮肤，浅色的乳头，并不鲜明的肌肉，上次他都没仔细看过这具身体，秦项的手指揉捏着乳头，景言不受控地轻轻颤抖起来，秦项加大了力度，意味深长地讽刺道：“看起来，你更喜欢被玩啊？”  
　　景言不想自己在这人面前变得更狼狈，几乎快哭出来大喊：“停下来！！你知道不知道侵犯皇室的罪名……”  
　　秦项听到这话，没停下来，反而解开了景言的腰带褪去了裤子，只留一条内裤，轻轻弹了一下景言还在沉睡的小家伙，不在乎地说：“反正也不是第一次了。”  
　　景言彻底哭出声来，低声恳求：“求你……别这样……”  
　　秦项的手刚落在他腰间的内裤边，房门却被敲响了，秦项说了声“进来”，石荣推门进来，看到床上的情景，也愣了一下，忍不住提醒秦项：“二少，他可是皇室……”  
　　“少废话，”秦项收回了手，转头问，“怎么样？！”  
　　石荣连忙汇报正事：“二少，老板被我们按住了。”  
　　秦项点点头说：“问出什么了？”  
　　“前几天就有人跟他招呼，今天要招待一位贵客，所以景兴文会去眠花宿柳应该早有人知道，只是……”石荣停顿了一下，看到秦项示意他继续的眼神，再度开口，“只是晓凯今天是代替另外一个mb去的。”  
　　秦项扫了一眼还捆在床头抽泣的景言，内心有些不耐烦，站起来说：“带我去见见老板。”  
　　眠花宿柳的老板是个男人，姓花，大家都称他花老板，能在华市开这种店的人背后都是有背景的，尤其是眠花宿柳还经常会接待一些不为人知的贵客，所以水涨船高，在业界也是名声在外了。如今的花老板却是灰头土脸，脸上挂着紧张兮兮的神色。  
　　看到秦项的那一刻，他仿佛停止了呼吸，下一刻几乎扑倒在秦项的脚底下大喊：“二少，饶命啊！！”  
　　秦项一脚把这个油头粉面的花老板踢出去，打量着他好容易才从地上站起来，才开口问：“饶命？我饶了你，谁又能饶了我？！”  
　　花老板拼命吞咽着口水，玩命地解释：“二少，这次我是真的不知情！本来安排阿佳，结果晓凯说阿佳今天有事来不了自报奋勇，我总不能拦着不让去啊！”  
　　秦项看了一眼石荣，石荣凑在秦项耳边说：“那个阿佳死在公寓里了。”  
　　秦项心中就有数了，晓凯应该是知道内情的人，所以被杀人灭口了：“晓凯还有其他贵客吗？”  
　　花老板紧皱眉头想了又想，摇头说：“若是在眠花宿柳也就是您了，但不知他在外面还有没有私揽生意，这种事我们管不住的。”花老板混在风月场所，自然也察觉出些苗头了，哪里敢不说实话呢，秦项今天若是一个不顺心，立马就能崩了他。  
　　秦项忽然意识到一个问题，刺杀景言的时间是中午，而景兴文的却是死在近黄昏了，为什么会隔了这么久，而且刺杀景言的人训练有素且有备而来，不然那么多保镖也不会都丧命了。可晓凯居然还能受伤爬出房间，这不是职业杀手的水准。难道刺杀景言和景兴文的是两拨人？？  
　　秦项看着瑟瑟发抖的花老板，忽然笑得很温柔问：“景兴文的死讯是怎么这么快传出去的？眠花宿柳不是向来私密性都很好嘛？”  
　　花老板听到这话也不抖了，直接抱怨：“一提这事，我就气不打一处来，也不知道谁嘴那么快，我还没去通知景兴文的保镖，就被在店里玩的记者给拍下来了。你知道，这么爆炸性的新闻，根本拦都拦不住。”  
　　石荣马上就问道：“哪家记者？”  
　　花老板用力地拍着脑门，使劲想了想说：“就是那家最大的媒体，叫什么了！”  
　　石荣还想追问，看到秦项微微沉吟，然后冲他摇了摇头，问花老板：“花老板，晓凯是你力荐给我的，你好像很了解我的口味啊……”  
　　花老板一听这话，一副欲言又止的模样，想解释又怕秦项不信，秦项笑了笑继续问：“是有人指点了花老板吧？”  
　　花老板重重地叹了口气说：“这话我真不知该怎么说了，二少在金银岛什么新鲜的没见过没玩过呢，我确实也是想投你所好，至于这指点我的人就是你的父亲。他偶尔也会来眠花宿柳乐呵一下……”  
　　听到花老板的话，秦项不由自主地把左右手握在了一起，眼神缓缓染上了杀意，转瞬之间，他拔了腰间的枪，一枪打中了花老板的眉心，花老板的下半句话还没出口，就愕然地定格在那一瞬间了，没有生命的身体直挺挺地倒在了地上，石荣也察觉出秦项的怒意了，一声不吭地挥手让属下处理花老板的尸体。  
　　秦项略略停顿了几秒，又把枪插回原来的地方，然后转身回到景言所在的客房里……


	7. Chapter 7

六、  
　　  
　　景言没想到回来的秦项面无表情地打量着自己，仿佛在考虑要怎么处理自己，不知过了许久，秦项才出声：“一会儿让我的人送你和那位女士回蓝阁。”  
　　景言难以置信秦项会这么轻而易举地放过自己，但秦项说完这句话之后，转身就离开房间了，直到石荣再出现帮景言安排妥当，安全起见，秦项把自己安全性最好的一辆车让给了景言和景淑，景言碍于景淑在场，也不好多问石荣，他知道秦项一定是知道了二叔被暗杀的内幕，不然不会这么痛快地放了自己。  
　　景兴文的死亡，既是新闻又是丑闻，一场引人注目的刑事案件暴露了死者的性向，一个皇室成员在烟花之地，亵玩男妓，惨遭暗杀，每一字都在刺激着民众的眼球，一时间大街小巷似乎人人都在议论着。景言的祖父既悲痛于自己的儿子惨死，又要承受着皇室丑闻的压力，反倒是景言和景淑被刺杀的事被掩盖住了，当景朝仁看到景言安全回来的时候，才隐隐松了一口气。  
　　景言掩去了秦项对自己的无礼，只是平淡地陈述了自己被秦项救了，景朝仁自然也是不信天下有这么巧的事情，对警方和安保公司施压，一定要给皇室所有人一个交代。景言也默默关注着事态的发展，回蓝阁之后，他也冷静下来，根据自己仅有的线索，想清楚也许秦项并没有参与这两场暗杀活动中，他救自己真的只是想卖皇室一个人情，给秦家留一个谈判的机会。而且景言也注意到秦项听到景兴文死讯的时候也很惊讶，这不就是说明他根本不知道还存在着另一场暗杀活动。  
　　景言内心不由产生了一个更可怕的想法，难道暗杀他和景兴文并不是同一拨人？他不由地打了一个寒战，看着自己熟悉的蓝阁，这里有人想要他的命，这次没能得逞，那么还会有下一次吧……  
　　果不其然，在皇室的施压下，警方很快就送来了调查结果——太初帮因对禁枪令不满，策划了这两场暗杀皇室的阴谋。看完调查结果的景朝仁，神情凝重地看着在场的秘书和景言问：“太初帮？没有人指使他们？”  
　　在场的人都知道景朝仁并不信服这份调查报告，秘书这时贴心地凑到景朝仁耳边耳语了几句，然后景朝仁沉默了片刻微微点头说：“好，就让警局结案吧。”说完，他谁也不看，径直离开了办公室，景言本想追过去安抚一下祖父，却被秘书拉住了：“殿下，暂时还是不要去打扰陛下了。”景言知道祖父的性子，他绝不会这么草草了事的。  
　　因为景朝仁的指令，太初帮从上到下被彻查，被清洗，元弘图当初与马家达成交易，也是协助他们祸水东引，哪里料想到自己引火烧身，刚开始还十分强硬的元弘图在看到所有指向太初帮的证据的时候，意识到自己被马家给出卖了，双目赤红，怒骂马家过河拆桥，跟随警方一起去搜查的秘书不动声色地暗示他，只要说出幕后谋划的人，也许还有一线生机。元弘图自知已经没有退路了，既然马家不仁，就别怪他不义。  
　　元弘图在秘书的妥善安排下，见到了景朝仁，即便是纵横黑帮的大佬，也没有什么太多机会见到国王，只是现下的情况，已经让元弘图无暇他顾了，景朝仁还没开口，元弘图就按耐不住，一边咒骂一边道出前因后果，马家找上他劝说，禁枪令是一个信号，k国的军火市场一定会借机重新洗牌，这是太初帮上位的一个机遇，而马家愿意鼎力相助，先借机搞掉陈家，再慢慢吞噬秦家，最后k国的军火就由马元两家垄断。刺杀皇室无论成功与否，都打算嫁祸给陈家，可他真没料到，为什么死得会是景兴文？  
　　听到这话时，景朝仁目光微微一闪，秘书心领神会地问：“你的意思是你只派人去花车游行上刺杀了？”  
　　元弘图连忙点头说：“是的，当我知道死的是景兴文，也吓了一跳，不过马家劝我不要担心……我知道了！一定是马家，是他们知道我安排的刺杀失败了，就转头搞死了景兴文。”  
　　秘书看了景朝仁的表情，继续问：“可警方却只查到暗杀景兴文的人是你太初帮的属下，你作何解释？”  
　　元弘图惨笑：“一笔巨款买一条命，我想马家还是出得起这笔钱的，更何况，他们一开始就打算利用太初帮了。”  
　　景朝仁冲秘书点了点头，秘书轻咳打断了元弘图的抱怨：“元先生，如果你所说的是真的，陛下会给你颁布特赦令的。”然后元弘图就被送走了，秘书站在景朝仁的背后等待命令，景朝仁沉默了许久，深深的叹了口气说：“这哪里是马家想借太初帮的刀，分明是有人想借皇室的刀铲除异己。”  
　　秘书不知景朝仁的想法，不敢开口，只听到景朝仁挥手招呼他近身，附耳交代了几句话，秘书这才明白景朝仁是不打算让幕后之人如愿了。  
　　元弘图秘密会见皇室的第三天，和自己的妻子、儿子们在了私人游轮上发生了爆炸，无人生还，有传言说，元家是想趁还没定罪逃跑，结果事与愿为，遭了天谴。太初帮一时间竟无人能主持大局，眼看着就要分崩离析，在危难之际，元弘图的私生子元修站出来，愿意配合皇室和警方的调查，无论什么结果都愿意替元家偿还。  
　　更让人意想不到的是，军火商马家大佬居然被自己的情人毒杀在自己的别墅里，还没等到马家的其他人掌权，陈家和秦家就已经快速地介入分割马家占据的市场了，打得马家措手不及。华市陷入了一时的混乱，时常在街道上会出现帮派之争，景朝仁直接召见秦承业和陈涛，要求他们马上结束华市的混乱，并承诺不会颁布禁枪令，让他们约束好自己的人，两人不敢有异议都点头同意了。  
　　出乎意料的却是被警局和皇室双重调查的太初帮并没有在这场汹涌的暗流里被湮没，反而稳扎稳打地重新在华市站稳了脚跟，秦承业十分怀疑这个叫元修的小子是有皇室在背后扶持的，而且陈家似乎也对这个太初帮新上任的大当家也表现得很友好，所以他顾虑重重，不敢对太初帮下手。  
　　  
　　陈涛今年也有七十好几了，经历过的尔虞我诈不是如今与自己齐肩这几位大佬能比拟的，从知道太初帮黑吃掉自家的货，他就预感到事情不妙了，只可惜下面的人报喜不报忧惯了，根本没把这件事当作一件大事禀告给他，以至于让他失了先机，当他知道此事的时候，陈家已经陷入极端的被动，结果一个秦家的老二居然主动派人来跟他通气，表示他能替陈家分忧，一开始陈涛以为这是局中局的一步棋，并不十分相信，依然派人去了花车游行，结果安排得太匆忙错过了救下皇室的机会，眼睁睁地看着秦项带走了景言和景淑。本以为这小子会以此来跟自己谈判，为秦家多谋划些好处，结果他却什么也没做，真的就替陈家救了人，又把人安全的送回蓝阁了。  
　　陈涛看着眼前这位英俊的青年，忍不住赞叹：“你可真不像秦承业啊。”一语双关，一方面嘲讽秦承业袖手旁观陈家的事，一方面吐槽秦承业长得难看。  
　　秦项难得一见收起了浑身的玩世不恭，微笑地说：“陈老爷子，今天找我有什么事？”  
　　陈涛示意秦项先坐下，又吩咐自己的老管家给秦项上了他中意的好茶，这才开口：“不为别的事，替陈家谢你。”  
　　秦项知道自己之前的铺设终于见了成效，忙说：“陈老爷子不敢当。毕竟初闻禁枪令的事，大家都不免有些担忧，一荣俱荣一损俱损。”  
　　陈涛欣赏地打量着秦项说：“你比起我的那些儿孙，着实有远见多了。”陈涛一想起当初陈家被太初帮黑吃黑之后，一帮子儿孙都义愤填膺地嚷嚷着要让太初帮把吞下的东西吐出来，却没人看到这背后的布局，是图谋陈家的失势。  
　　秦项端起桌上的茶杯，缓缓地品了一口，虽然陈涛说找他来不为别的事，但他却明白陈涛想问他，为何要陈家暗中帮助太初帮。  
　　秦项放下茶杯开口道：“老爷子，我也要谢你对太初帮手下留情。”  
　　陈涛由衷地感慨这人真是聪明，可惜不是他陈家人：“此事，我确实想不明白，据我所知，太初帮与秦家不睦已久，怎么你们秦家倒为太初帮求情了。”  
　　秦项叹了口气说：“老爷子，秦家这么做也不过是为了自保，马家已经失势，剩下的陈秦两家必然会成为这次幕后策划者的下一个目标。扶持太初帮对陈秦两家利大于弊。”  
　　陈涛在听到秦项的前半句话就已经了然了秦家的目的，既然旧的三足之势已去，就不如重新建立一个三足鼎立，至少维持之前的局面对抗外来的力量，大家不容易被各个击破。听完秦项的话，陈涛也点了点头说：“其实不用你说，大部分人也是想看到现在的局面，毕竟不能再乱下去了。”  
　　秦项从陈涛的话中听出了另一层含义，忍不住问：“这么说，禁枪令不会推行了？”  
　　陈涛微妙地看了一眼秦项反问：“你父亲没有告诉你吗？”  
　　秦项这才明白自己说漏嘴了，想必是景朝仁召见陈秦两家大佬的时候，已经承诺了，而自己因为花老板的坦言，却一直没去见过秦承业。陈涛意味深长地喝口茶，原来之前这小子所说秦家的意思，都只是他自己的意思，秦承业并不知情啊……秦承业看到陈家并未对太初帮出手，大约以为太初帮背后有人撑腰壮胆，也就不敢轻举妄动了，说来说去，都是这小子耍得一招狐假虎威。  
　　秦项面上不显丝毫尴尬，摊手一笑：“出事后，我爸怕我给他惹麻烦，打发我去自由之都等消息。”两只老小狐狸，相视一笑，都明白对方这话里几分真几分假。


	8. Chapter 8

七、  
　　在太初帮站稳脚跟的元修偷偷来见了秦项，表示了自己的感谢，毕竟如果不是秦项给了他机会，他是不可能这么顺利的接管了太初帮。元修离开后，石荣跟在秦项身边忍不住问：“二少，当初你让我找他，早就料定今天的局面了吗？”  
　　秦项嗤笑一声：“怎么可能。否则，我也不会被人算计了。”  
　　石荣讪笑地劝慰他：“反正现在所有的事情都让太初帮的元弘图背锅，马家也没有得逞，也算不幸中的万幸了。”  
　　秦项扫了他一眼：“陈家那只老狐狸，在蓝阁一定有人。”  
　　石荣这次很快反应过来说：“所以马家才会倒台得这么快？”秦项点点头想了片刻说：“走，我回一趟秦家祖宅。”  
　　石荣听到这话，有些惊讶，秦项也明白他的意思，因为他自从听到花老板那番话之后，就猜到秦承业应该也卷入到暗杀活动里了，秦承业自认为躲在马家和太初帮背后，神不知鬼不觉地做掉了景兴文，却忘了花老板也是一个“知情人”，索性花老板先落在秦项手里，不然还不知会给秦家带来多大的动荡。  
　　但也因为如此，秦项知道秦承业从来没有对自己真正放心过，连晓凯大约都是秦承业找来让花老板上贡给自己的，所以这次暗杀景兴文，秦项根本毫不知情。秦承业到底是受了谁的指使？杀景兴文的手法看起来太过简陋，更像是临时起意。  
　　“眠花宿柳的幕后老板查到了吗？”秦项想起之前吩咐石荣的事问。  
　　石荣摇了摇头说：“没有。不过以我之见，越查不到就越说明这人的背景很深。”  
　　秦项拍拍他的头笑着说：“变聪明了。既然查不到就换条路走，一个能提出打动我父亲条件的人，想必在华市并不多吧。”  
　　石荣灵光一闪追问了一句：“这人会不会也是马家的后台？”  
　　一语惊醒梦中人，如果这样似乎就能说得通了，提供打动马家的条件，让马家和太初帮合力搞垮陈家，结果马家和太初帮暗杀皇室的事儿被自己截胡了，幕后之人就另辟蹊径找上了秦家，在眠花宿柳做掉了景兴文，所以那天无论如何都会有一个皇室成员死于非命，反正最后总会有人背锅，不是陈家，就是太初帮，不是太初帮，就是秦项。  
　　想到这点，秦项就有点按耐不住心中的怒火，秦承业一定也知道会有让秦项背锅的风险，但居然还是照做了，他不在乎失去一个儿子，而换来更大的利益。  
　　回到秦家祖宅的秦项，一进门就看到一个年轻的陌生女子，在安排家中的佣人干活，他不由站定打量起这个女人，女人也察觉到他的到来，笑盈盈地走过来说：“你是秦项吧？”  
　　秦项微微一点头反问：“你是？”  
　　女人掩嘴微笑说：“我是你父亲的未婚妻，秋以南。”秦项挑眉看了一眼站在秋以南身后的管家，管家冲他点点头，他稍稍欠身，调整了一下自己的表情问：“我父亲呢？我找他有些话说。”  
　　秋以南指了指书房的方向说：“在书房呢，一会儿你也留下来吃饭吧。”  
　　秦项没接话，直接上楼去了秦承业的书房，进门看到房内有几个秦家的负责人，财务总监，律师，这俨然是集团高层在开会的架势，秦承业看到秦项出现倒也没显得特别惊讶，似乎早有准备。秦项一想刚才秋以南可完全没提书房里还有其他人，这不着痕迹地摆了自己一道。  
　　秦承业招呼秦项坐下说：“这些日子一直联系不到你，我就把各位管事都叫来问问情况。你也知道现在马家失势了，对秦家是个绝佳的机会，我不想错过，以后重要交易和事项都直接向我汇报。”看到秦项脸色有些不好看，秦承业又马上递上一颗蜜枣，“自由之都的生意还是由你全权管理，我不会插手的。”  
　　秦项似是被秦承业的“好处”说服了，点了点头说：“也好，各位管事直接向父亲汇报也省得我来回奔波，不过若有什么疏漏和隐瞒我……父亲的地方，可就……”眼神一狠，有几个跟过秦项处事的人，见识过他的手段，不免心中一寒，都陪笑脸地说不敢，秦承业自然也看出秦项这不过是在给在场的管事施压，但他又说不出什么来，秦项转头故作看不懂秦承业的脸色，笑着说：“那父亲您忙吧，我还有点事。”说完，抬腿就走了。  
　　秦项走出秦家祖宅的时候，扫了一眼正笑盈盈在门口送他离开的秋以南，他上车后打通了秦正阳的电话，直截了当地问：“你什么时候知道多了个小妈的？”  
　　秦正阳跟秦项相处这么多年也没习惯他开门见山的聊天风格，不同于官场，大家弯弯绕地打太极，偏偏秦项从不吃这一套，一击必中才是他的风格。秦正阳挥散屋内的工作人员才开口说话：“也就比你早一星期。”  
　　秦项继续问：“这女人什么背景？”  
　　秦正阳叹了口气说：“如果我说我不知道呢？你信吗？”  
　　秦项习惯性地摸了摸嘴角：“查不到吗？”  
　　秦正阳点了点头，但想到秦项看不到，就说：“一方面吧，另一方面父亲防得严，我甚至让苏乐伊去跟她闲聊，这女人口风很紧。”  
　　秦项忽然跳转了话题问：“大哥，你认识眠花宿柳的老板吗？”  
　　秦正阳不知秦项为何忽然换了话题，本能地回答：“不认识了，他是谁？”  
　　秦项打马虎眼地说：“我听说那老板人脉广，也许有路子能打听到那女人的背景。”  
　　秦正阳不得不耐心劝说秦项：“就算我们都觉得秋以南有问题，但这是秦家的事，最好还是不要搞得满城风雨。”  
　　秦项笑着回：“知道了，大哥，我会用信得过的人。”  
　　秦正阳最近正在为自己进内阁铺路，也是焦头烂额的，没有太多的心思在秦家的事情上，再加上父亲打算扩大秦家的市场和迎娶一位新太太，他更加烦乱，岳丈对他入阁的态度也含糊其辞，他忍不住跟秦项提起了自己想要入阁的打算，问秦项有没有什么消息。  
　　秦项想了想说：“大哥，你现在入阁时机并不成熟，倒不如兵行险招赌一把。”  
　　秦正阳似乎真的有点被秦项说动了：“怎么讲？”  
　　秦项建议秦正阳提议同性婚姻合法化的议案，因为景兴文的死状让皇室蒙羞，这提案可以帮皇室从丑闻中扭转局面，而且民众中高呼这个话题已经挺久的了，只是一直没有人为他们发言，这样做的好处，显而易见，民众的支持，皇室喜闻乐见，秦正阳的名字一定会让很多人记住，然后在徐徐图之。听完秦项疯狂的想法，秦正阳居然真的有些动心了，虽然听起来很不可思议，但是真的不失为一个妙招。  
　　秦正阳甚至来不及跟秦项道谢，立马挂断了电话，秦项撇了撇嘴：“希望他记得这次是我这个弟弟帮了他。”  
　　石荣一边开车一边说：“秦少肯定还是信你更多些，不然也不会跟你说这些。”  
　　秦项不可置否地看着石荣说：“去兰城湖。”石荣知道这是秦项和莫野在华市幽会的场所，就忍不住提醒了一句：“二少，最近还是避点风头吧？”  
　　秦项叼了一根烟，眯着眼点燃烟说：“上个床而已，不至于。”  
　　石荣也就不敢再出声劝阻了，虽然说莫野不过是k国一家律师行的大律师，但他的家族基本都在为k国的政府效力，尤其是他的父亲已经是内阁大臣了，可偏巧他和秦正阳的岳丈不是一个派系的，所以即便莫野和秦项两人地下炮友做了挺久的，但从来没有涉及到业务的往来。  
　　秦项之前一直也没什么心思见莫野，这次终于答应了，把莫野高兴坏了，刚一进门就直接扑上来了，抱着秦项就啃，石荣停在门外规矩的问：“二少，我留下等你吗？”  
　　秦项嘴被莫野堵着呢，挥挥手示意不用等了，石荣就关门离开了，莫野自然就明白秦项是打算留下过夜了，秦项一把拖住莫野的屁股，往上一抬，莫野顺势就搂住了他的脖子，两腿紧紧挂在了他腰间，抱着头亲吻起来。  
　　莫野边抱怨边主动替秦项宽衣：“你再不来，我可要走了。”  
　　秦项觉得好笑，看了看墙上的时钟，他已经晚到了一个小时，莫野的抱怨不过是装腔作势，当莫野要去褪下他的内裤时，他给按住了：“去浴室。”  
　　莫野含笑明白秦项不想在沙发上做，便一边脱掉自己并不多的衣物，一边乖巧地进了浴室，放好水，秦项随后拿着酒和酒杯进来了，刚放下，莫野就主动地跪下，仰视着他帮他把内裤完全褪掉，忍不住亲了亲秦项的宝贝儿，秦项揉了揉他的头，大步跨进浴池里，缓缓坐下，发出舒服的声音，莫野迫不及待地踏进了浴池，跨坐在秦项大腿根部，一边亲吻，一边摩擦着秦项的下半身，秦项拖着他滚圆的臀部用力的揉捏着，莫野更兴奋了，刻意将自己的后庭往秦项手里送，秦项摸过早就准备好的润滑剂，娴熟地帮他扩张，莫野边亲边发出“嗯嗯”舒服的声音，秦项觉得时机差不多了，抬高莫野的身体，把自己送进了他的身体里，刚进入的那一刻，莫野咬着嘴唇，一副承受不住的小模样，秦项使坏，故意用力一顶，整根没入了，莫野“啊”叫出来，带着欢愉和痛楚，秦项扶着莫野的腰，轻轻地顶了顶他：“自己来。”  
　　莫野双手轻按在秦项的腹肌上，不住地前后摆动着身体，让自己更深刻地感受到秦项的存在，时不时发出浪言浪语地叫声，临近临界点，秦项停下来调整了两人的位置，将莫野翻转跪爬在瓷砖上，从后面直接攻入，加快了抽插的频率，莫野上半身几乎伏在地面上，两腿被秦项分得很开，方便两人契合得更加紧密，莫野承受不住秦项的快攻，已经叫不出连贯的声音了，只是最后一瞬间，两人都喷薄而出了。  
　　莫野完全不管不顾地趴在地上喘息，暂时没有爬起来的想法，秦项抽离身体后，又坐回到浴池里，慢慢平复自己的气息，顺便给自己倒了杯酒，欣赏地上的莫野。  
　　秦项与莫野是在大学认识的，最初两人并不熟，但秦项却在无意间知道莫野的性取向，莫野一开始以为秦项要借此威胁他，结果发现秦项似乎什么也没打算干，倒是自己疑神疑鬼地天天偷窥秦项，后来还被秦项抓包了，结果秦项倒没追究他偷窥自己的事情，只是问他想不想做一次。莫野本想严词拒绝，秦项一早就猜到他的想法说给他三天时间反悔。  
　　之后莫野就反悔了，他去了秦项的单人宿舍，两人有了第一次，再然后，就从一次变成了n次，直到毕业两人也藕断丝连着，莫野纠结过很久要断掉两人的关系，结果转头一看到秦项和别的男人或女人鬼混在一起，自己又忍不住要吃醋，最后干脆就破罐子破摔地认命了，谁让自己喜欢上了这个没心的混蛋。  
　　事毕之后，莫野半爬在秦项的身上问：“你最近没受什么影响吧？”  
　　秦项不想提秦家的事调侃道：“还好，老头没有把我一脚踢出家门。”  
　　莫野幽幽叹了口气说：“我到希望你被踢出家门，这样我就能收留无家可归的你了。”  
　　秦项点了点他的鼻头说：“你怎么这么狠毒呢？”  
　　莫野不服气地蹭了蹭秦项的胸肌说：“我可听说这次死掉的还有一个你专宠的小男孩，难过了吧？”  
　　秦项扳过莫野的脸让他直视自己的目光：“你听谁说的？一个花钱就能买得到的玩意，我难过什么。”  
　　莫野抓住秦项的手，放在自己脸上摩擦：“谁说的不重要，重要的是他没机会再告诉别人了。”  
　　秦项这才明白莫野这是在跟自己邀功呢，毕竟他一时不察有了漏网之鱼，莫野帮他善后了，他轻轻拍着莫野的背说：“你再帮我个忙如何？”  
　　莫野忽地坐起来，不满地说：“二少，你这是打算差遣在下啊？”  
　　秦项一把把他拉回到自己怀里说：“不是，再多给你一个我的把柄如何？”  
　　莫野一副不信的样子，秦项缓缓地说：“你应该也知道我爹找了个小老婆吧？帮我查查她的底细。”  
　　莫野的目光不由地落在了秦项的嘴唇上：“你查不到吗？”  
　　秦项笑了笑说：“我大哥已经查过了，既然他都搞不定，想必我爹是提防着我们呢。”  
　　莫野回抱住秦项的肩：“行吧，这个忙我帮了，那我什么时候……”  
　　秦项亲了亲他的嘴含糊的说：“应该用不了太久，我爹就要结婚了。”


	9. Chapter 9

八  
　　确实如秦项所说，秦承业很快就把自己要迎娶第二春的消息发布出去了，更因为马家失势，陈家低调，太初帮未能拥有当初马家的势力，一时间秦家成了华市最炙手可热的军火大鳄，所以婚宴当天高朋满座，除了秦承业和秋以南忙着招呼客人，秦正阳和妻子苏乐伊也在应酬宾客，莫野代表莫家前来祝贺道喜，即便政见不一，秦正阳在自己父亲的婚宴上也不能怠慢，忙迎过来招呼：“没想到莫先生这么忙，还记得家父的婚礼。”莫野穿着衣服的时候，也是仪表堂堂的模样，客气的回道：“家父本是想亲自过来，奈何公事繁忙，只得派我前来，还望秦少不要见怪。”  
　　秦正阳正准备在寒暄两句，就看到院外有人来通知，皇室也派人祝贺秦承业的婚礼，莫野识趣地说：“秦少，你先忙，我自己到里面找熟人去。”秦正阳以为莫野只是一句客道话，谁知道，他真的就直接进去找秦项了。  
　　秦项正躲闲在阳台上喝酒，莫野刚走近几步，他就回过头看向他说：“是你啊。”  
　　莫野在大庭广众之下不敢跟秦项太过亲密，只得站在他旁边一起往下看问：“你怎么知道有人来了？”  
　　秦项笑了笑：“我要是这点警觉性都没有，早死了。”  
　　莫野忍不住皱眉低声说：“大好的日子别说这么不吉利的话。”  
　　“大好的日子？”秦项又喝一大口问，“查的怎么样了？”  
　　莫野小声回他：“说来真是奇怪，这女人不是华市的人，难怪你大哥没查到，我让律所的调查员帮我查到了一点线索，她是新城的。”  
　　秦项刚放在嘴边的酒杯又拿开了问：“新城？”  
　　莫野回头看了看身后发现没人就接话问：“有什么不对吗？”  
　　秦项轻轻的说了一句：“难道是我想错了？”正在思考为什么秋以南会是从新城来的，毕竟在这一连串事件中，跟新城并无关联啊。  
　　莫野轻咳了一声打断他的思路说：“我得先走了，留太久会有人起疑的。”  
　　秦项冲他点点头，莫野忽然凑近亲了一下秦项的嘴角，然后像个偷吃到糖的小孩子欢快地跑掉了，秦项无奈地摇了摇头，真是色胆包天的家伙。  
　　正当他把目光重新转回到花园里，却发现人群中有个熟悉的身影正抬头看着他，秦项向他举了举酒杯，景言转头却避开了他友好的招呼，秦项一口饮尽了酒杯里的酒，叫来石荣，让他亲自去一趟新城，看看是否能找到与眠花宿柳相关的人。  
　　秦项站在人群外，看着被众人祝福的老夫少妻，嘴角噙着一丝诡异的笑，目光一转居然发现景言并没有形式化地送完祝福就离开，而是像其他人一样站在那里观礼，他几步走过去，略带着轻佻地说：“殿下，很荣幸你来参加我父亲的婚礼。”  
　　景言看着他靠近，有些许紧张，只是点了点头，秦项继续说：“不知殿下回蓝阁之后，过得可好？”  
　　景言被逼着不得不开口说话：“一切都好。”  
　　秦项扫视了一下周围，难得一本正经的压低声音问：“殿下，就没有什么想跟我说的吗？”  
　　景言不知该怎么回答，只得硬着头皮摇头，秦项哼笑：“那刚才殿下为什么在花园里找我，又为什么现在留在这里观礼呢？”  
　　景言深吸了一口气，平复了一下自己的心情才低声回答：“是我错怪你了，还有谢谢你救了我。”  
　　听到景言的话，换作秦项一愣，他本没有在意过这人是不是误会了自己，毕竟是他一招不慎差点成了别人的棋子，他愿赌服输。可他又不能心安理得地接受这份愧疚，因为他知道是谁主导了景兴文的死。  
　　秦项抛去无聊的心思低语：“殿下，可方便单独一叙？”  
　　景言犹豫了很久才缓缓点了点头，秦项约好了见面的地方，就从他身边慢慢退出去了。  
　　  
　　景言从来没想过他会和秦项私下单独见面，为了不引人注意，秦项特意选了一辆毫无特色的私家车停在路边，而景言吩咐保镖将自己送到路边，独自一人上了秦项的车，然后，秦项发动了车子，缓缓地向主路上驶去。  
　　秦项边开车边解释：“殿下，为了保证我们不被人监听才不得不这么做的。”景言表示理解地点了点头。  
　　秦项从后视镜里看了景言一眼，景言虽然坐在自己身后的位置，似乎还是有些紧张，秦项开诚布公地说：“我今天约殿下单独见面，是有点事想问问殿下，不知蓝阁里是否有人曾经到过新城？”  
　　听到秦项的问题，景言开始认真思考，大约几分钟之后，他才开口说：“我能记起来的有祖父，我父母，二叔三叔还有姑姑姑父也都去过。”  
　　秦项听到这个回答，基本就跟没答有什么区别呢？他只好又换了一个问题：“殿下回蓝阁后，可有人有所动作。”  
　　景言摇头说：“我回蓝阁后，一切如常，如果不是二叔的死讯，我都很难相信蓝阁里有人想对我们下手。”  
　　秦项难得一见地宽慰他：“因为那人的目的已经达到了，他本意是想动摇军火市场，虽然没能完全让他如愿，不过应该也差不多了。”  
　　景言不解地问：“他为什么要影响军火市场？”  
　　秦项听到景言的疑问，也觉得又说不通的地方，蓝阁里的人无论是要杀景言还是要杀景兴文，也无非是为了王权，他动摇军火市场的稳定，是弊大于利的事情啊。  
　　秦项有了一个大胆的猜测，忽然停下了车子说：“如果那次暗杀活动，不仅有蓝阁的人在策划呢？”  
　　景言看着秦项，紧张地吞咽了一下问：“你是觉得有军火商也参与其中了？”  
　　秦项坚定的摇了摇头说：“不，我可以肯定没有，所以谁还能从军火市场受益呢？”  
　　景言本身是个聪慧的人，只是每次跟秦项在一起都过于紧张，导致他很多时候反应没有那么敏捷，但这次因为秦项不像往常那样气势凌人，他反而比秦项先想到了答案，脱口而出：“军部。”  
　　景言的声音彻底警醒了秦项，是啊，他怎么忘了还有人更想越过军火商独揽大权呢，而且如果是军部的人跟马家和太初帮达成了协议，那确实是一笔诱人的交易，所以马家和太初帮才会不遗余力地破坏当时的稳定局面，当太初帮失败之后，军部又迅速地找上了秦承业，同样的交易也会让他心动，于是景兴文死在了眠花宿柳。  
　　想到这里的时候，秦项的目光忽然锐利起来，惊得景言忙把眼神避开，看到景言躲闪自己的目光，秦项头一次有了一丝内疚，无论怎么发掘真相，景兴文最终还是被秦承业搞死的。  
　　秦项长舒了一口气打算换一个轻松点的话题：“殿下，多谢你帮我揭开谜团，剩下的我会自己想办法，秦某还有一事想麻烦你。”  
　　景言不明所以，为什么秦项忽然变得这么客气，秦项提及自己的大哥秦正阳最近正打算提交一份关于同性婚姻合法化的议案，希望景言能说服皇室签字通过。  
　　景言看着秦项斯文地解释着他大哥对这份议案的苦心，以及民众早对此事的呼声，他不由地想起自己无意间看到跟秦项在阳台上偷吻的男人，原来这人是为和那个男人的结合在努力吗？不知怎么得，景言的内心涌上一阵羡慕，他轻声地回答：“好，我会努力说服祖父的。”  
　　秦项挑眉一笑说：“多谢殿下了，我这就送你回去吧。”景言听到秦项这句类似于告别的话，嘴角泛起苦笑，他会对自己这般客气，也不过是因为自己有他用得着的地方吧。  
　　  
　　秦正阳果然不久便提交了同性婚姻合法化的提案，华市内外一片哗然，有叫好的，有骂街的，游行支持提案的，公开反驳秦正阳的，一时间同性婚姻合法化取代了当初禁枪令的热度，皇室一直没有表态，结果让人大跌眼镜的是，景朝仁直接签署了这份提案，表明了皇室的态度，甚至直接召见秦正阳。  
　　得到这个消息的秦正阳心情大好，正好秦项也打来祝贺的电话，秦正阳就随口提到因为自己的提案还让自己的岳丈好一顿教训，结果呢，狠狠打了岳丈的脸。  
　　秦项笑着提醒自己的大哥：“大哥，你的岳丈无论是上次的禁枪令还是这次的婚姻合法化，他都没有支持过你，你是不是应该重新考虑一下派别啊？”  
　　秦正阳本来还飞扬的心情，因为秦项的话，瞬间恢复了冷静，虽说当初他娶苏乐伊确实有依仗苏家在军部声望的意思，但自己也从来都是对岳丈俯首帖耳，从来没有违背过他的意思，可是禁枪令分明关系到秦家的利益，他岳丈就一句话让他等信，如今他好容易博出位了，岳丈居然骂他得罪了保守派，难当大任。  
　　之前他以为岳丈的一言堂是因为居上位者的习惯，如今想来，他对待自己的亲儿子并不是这么跋扈更不会态度恶劣，原来也只不过拿秦正阳当作垫脚石罢了。


	10. Chapter 10

九、  
　　同性婚姻合法化的提案已经通过一年多了，秦正阳也算在议会里小有声望，但人红是非多，就不免有人质疑他搞出这个提案的目的，难免背后议论纷纷，秦正阳倒也没往心里去，这是与岳丈适当地保持了距离，有几次苏乐伊还同他抱怨过，秦正阳能混进议会，那也就是人精中的人精了，当初是对岳丈还抱有幻想，希望岳丈对自己入阁能有所帮助，如今他也算看得明白了。没多久，秦正阳就接到了父亲的电话，说是叫他回祖宅吃饭，他带着苏乐伊一起回去了。  
　　秦承业给了他一个惊喜，秋以南怀孕了，他即将有一个比他小四十岁的幼弟，秦承业难掩心中的喜悦不免多说了几句，也提醒苏乐伊也要早点给秦正阳怀个孩子，这恰巧戳中了苏乐伊的伤心事，她和秦正阳几年前有过一个还未成型的孩子，因为没什么经验，结果孩子流产了。秦正阳察觉到妻子的难堪，伸手抚了抚她的后背，以示安慰，随口就转移了话题：“这个好消息，你告诉秦项了吗？”  
　　自从秦承业知道秋以南有了身孕之后，秦项就成了他心中的一根刺，再怎么说，他都是私生子，而现在秋以南可以为他生一个名正言顺的孩子，以后秦家的一切总比由一个私生子继承要体面得多，只是这种心思又不能让秦项知道，毕竟当年把他领回来培养就是为了接任秦家，所以为这事，秦承业也没少犯愁，正好秦正阳随口提到了，他也就不想再隐瞒了，毕竟眼前这个是自己的儿子。  
　　秦承业喝了一口汤，冠冕堂皇地说：“还没有，我是担心他知道以后会多想。”  
　　秦正阳也十分了解父亲，他会这么说，就是另有打算了：“可他迟早会知道的，这很难瞒得住。”  
　　秦承业放下汤匙，拍了拍秋以南的手安抚道：“所以我也希望你能替我劝劝他，秦项也不是个不讲理的孩子，我可以把名下部分产业交给他。”  
　　秦承业言下之意，打算拿出一部分产业把秦项打发了，但这谈判的事得由秦正阳来做，毕竟以后他要入阁所需要的财力还得靠父亲支持，秦正阳刚打算开口，被苏乐伊轻轻的拉了一下，她脸上堆起一丝笑意：“父亲，您都没把握说服得了秦项，正阳恐怕更不能了，而且正阳还欠着秦项一份人情呢，你这不是让他难做吗？”  
　　秦承业微微一愣看着秦正阳问：“什么人情？”  
　　秦正阳知道他不说妻子也会说，就干脆直接讲之前的提案是秦项给他出的主意，这才让他在议会展露头脚，结果听完秦正阳的话，秦承业勃然大怒：“他一个商人懂什么政务，你居然要他给你拿主意！有什么拿不准的，怎么不去问问你岳丈！！”  
　　听到秦承业这话，苏乐伊不仅嘴角勾出一丝笑，因为这件事，她父亲也没少说落她，怎么连自己丈夫的想法都无法获知，这下子让秦承业替自己教训了秦正阳，自己也算出了口气。  
　　秦正阳听完秦承业的训斥，擦了擦嘴只说了一句：“父亲，那我先走了。”说完看了一眼苏乐伊，示意她该走了，苏乐伊也不好多留，就随着秦正阳出了门上了车。  
　　  
　　蓝阁里，景淑正在花园里亲自修剪她心爱的花枝，这时一个随从过来轻声说：“陛下刚回书房。”景淑微微点头，拍了拍手上残渣，径直去见了景朝仁。  
　　景朝仁看到自己的小女儿过来，难得一见地开心，景淑也笑盈盈地在他身旁坐下低声跟他闲聊：“父亲，蓝阁好久没有喜事了，是不是也该操办一下了？”景朝仁知道她是个爱热闹的性子，以为她是想在蓝阁搞点娱乐活动，就问她：“想办什么娱乐啊？”  
　　景淑指了指景言住处的方向说：“您的宝贝孙子，今年也不小了，是不是可以考虑一下婚姻大事了？”  
　　景朝仁自从景言出柜之后，就一直在回避这个问题，但现在可以不用回避了，他亲手签发的令书，自己因为事务繁忙倒是把景言的事给忘了，他反问：“你这个做姑姑的，是有人选了吗？”  
　　景淑摆摆手说：“这事还得问景言，得看他有没有意中人，我刚才看他一个人在阳台上发呆就不由地想到这个了。”  
　　景朝仁最疼爱这个孙子，平日里景言总是温文尔雅，随和谦逊，却从来没见过他失神发呆的样子，景朝仁点了点头叫来秘书，让他去把景言请过来。  
　　景言以为是祖父想念他了，就穿着随意得跟着秘书来到书房，结果却看见景淑也在，自从他两被秦项送回来之后，景淑只来看过他一两次，甚至有些担忧地看着他，他明白这担忧是为了什么。  
　　“祖父，姑姑，找我什么事？”景言莫名地坐在下首。  
　　景朝仁慈祥地看着他说：“刚才你姑姑问我，之前我签发的令书是否对皇室也有效，我这记性越来越差了，倒把你忘了。”  
　　景言惊讶地看向景淑，看到她冲自己点头，就明白祖父找他来是要提及他的婚事，因为他之前恳求过祖父不要插手，所以祖父也很尊重他的意愿。  
　　景淑接着景朝仁的话说：“你可有心仪的男子？如果你们成婚，那法令就会得到民众的认同，推行得更广更顺畅。”  
　　景言表情有些僵硬沉默了几分钟，轻轻地摇了摇头，景淑露出一副“果然如此”的表情，看了一眼景朝仁说：“景言就是性情太温和了，要不然我选几家让您和景言挑选一下？？”  
　　景言抬头刚想阻止，景淑立马心领神会地打断了：“放心，我会私下里，不会让外人知晓的。”  
　　景朝仁想了想景淑办事还算妥帖，也就放心地点头：“那你去安排吧。”听到祖父已经发话了，景言自知再多说无益了，只得低下头一言不发，景淑又安抚他说：“景言，如果这其间，你有了心仪的人，也只管告诉我。”  
　　景言无奈地点了点头，从景朝仁的书房退出来，景言两眼茫然，最终还是不能避免皇室责任吗？景言不知为何想起了自己初见秦项的那一天，那是秦正阳的婚礼上，作为伴郎的秦项已经初现男人的魅力，在场的女人们无不在偷偷议论他，他与那些贵族的后裔不同，他俊美却不失阳刚之气，锐利的眼神总能瞬间击中对方的心脏，即便身着昂贵的西装，也难掩他身上肆意的悍劲。  
　　嫉妒也在男人间发酵，恶意中伤，秦项当场就亲手教训了那个对自己无礼的男人，男人的血溅落在他雪白的衬衣上，星星点点，景言当时担心他受伤，不由自主地递给他方巾，秦项连看也没看，接过摸了一把脸上的血就直接扔在地上了，他的父亲冲进惊叫的人群，让保镖把他给押上了车子。他从未见过一个父亲像对待罪犯一样对待自己的孩子。景言永远都记得秦项被人押走时的眼神，他以为那会是愤怒，可不是……  
　　  
　　 晚上，景言仿佛又回到了他们初见的场景，被打的人鲜血飞溅，甚至还落在了自己的鞋面上，他仿佛被吓傻了一样呆站在原地，他内心一直有个声音再喊：快阻止他！，一切还如同现实一般，秦项把那个羞辱他的人打倒在地，只是他还没来急走近，秦项就转过头，目光与他相接了，秦项变成了现在的模样，一步步逼近他，然后一把扣住他的后颈狠狠地吻上了嘴唇，另一手粗暴地扯开了他的西装，衬衣，领带还摇摇欲坠地挂在胸前，秦项粗糙的手掌抚上了他的胸膛，顺着身体，搂住了他的后腰，彻底把他带进了自己的怀抱。景言的心跳得飞快，他们还在花园里，周围还有很多人在看，他怎么敢！！秦项的手隔着西裤用力地揉捏起他的臀部，景言加重了呼吸，秦项忽然停止了吻他，诱惑地问：“这么喜欢跟我做爱吗？”  
　　景言猛地从梦中惊醒，大口大口的呼吸，秦项的表情，秦项的话，清晰地留在他的记忆里，他满脸羞红，甚至有些自责，自己为什么连做春梦都会梦到他！！何况他早就有了心上人了……  
　　景言想到这里，懊恼地捶了一下自己的脑袋，又倒回自己的床上，心想，也许他真的应该结婚了，不，谈个恋爱也好，他这是欲求不满了吗？  
　　无论是景言还是秦项，谁也没想到天命难违，当景淑决定帮景言挑选一个合适的男子的时候，结果就早就注定了。几天之后，景淑果然带了几位对象的资料给景言看，大多出身都是贵族最次的也是家世极贵，景淑一边给景言介绍，一边观察着景言的表情，景言一直都兴趣缺缺的样子，景淑只好安慰他说：“不急，这些要都不喜欢呢，我在帮你选。”  
　　景言已经翻看到最后一个人了，正当他合上资料的时候，一张照片从里面滑出来，景言一愣，捡起了照片，景淑忙解释：“这是秦家的老二，因为出身问题，我一开始就先拿掉了……”  
　　景言自然知道是什么出身问题，就反问：“他不就是救我们的人吗？姑姑也以出身论英雄吗？”  
　　景淑拿过照片笑了笑说：“我是担心父亲那关过不去。”  
　　景言点了点头反驳：“到底还是我结婚吧？”  
　　景淑一听这话就明白秦项有戏，拍了拍景言的肩说：“你说的有理，这事儿我会劝说父亲的。”  
　　景言本来是想替秦项说话，证明出身不能说明什么，结果不知景淑怎么就理解成另一种意思了，他又不好再收回刚才的话，景淑收拾好所有人的资料，直接去见了景朝仁，并将自己与景言的话一字不漏地转达给了景朝仁，还说：“想必是因为秦项救过我们，景言就对他有了好感？”  
　　景朝仁不置可否，招呼自己的秘书，让他去替自己查一查秦项。


	11. Chapter 11

十、  
　　  
　　秦项听完秦正阳转述了父亲的话，当场就用枪爆了屋内的十几瓶好酒，转头问秦正阳：“你就是来告诉我这个的？”  
　　秦正阳看着一地的狼藉摇头说：“还有一个不太确定的消息，听说皇室正在为景言挑选合适的成婚对象。”  
　　秦项想起他两私下会面之后就再也没有见过了，后来秦正阳的提案就顺利通过了，这里面少不了景言的帮忙，但他不明白秦正阳为什么忽然提起这件事。  
　　秦项看着他哥，随手把枪仍在桌上，问：“跟你有什么关系？”  
　　秦正阳深吸了一口气说：“跟我没关系，但告诉我这件事的是我岳丈。”  
　　秦项忽然坐直了身子问：“你岳丈跟皇室一直有联系？”  
　　秦正阳谨慎的点头：“更让奇怪的是，他很少会直接告诉我这种消息，尤其是现在我并不怎么亲近他。”  
　　秦项想了想说：“我想办法打听一下。父亲的话我记下了，既然我难当大任，那就各走各路吧。”说完，秦项就叫来石荣送客，秦正阳在这件事也没法多劝，毕竟是秦承业反悔在先。  
　　秦项还没来及地联系他在皇室的内线，就被陈老爷子请去喝茶了，秦项一脸莫名，就算外人不知道他已经被秦承业“除名”了，但陈涛这种老狐狸怎么可能会不知道呢？这时候还能来笼络他，难道真想让他进陈家管事啊？秦项从来不相信天上掉下馅饼的好事。  
　　陈涛见面跟秦项没寒暄两句，秦项就开门见山地问：“陈老爷子，今天约我应该不只是喝喝茶吧？”  
　　陈涛似笑非笑地说：“当然不止是喝茶，还要恭喜二少。”  
　　秦项皱了皱眉反问：“恭喜？喜从何来？”  
　　陈涛放好茶杯，轻咳两声：“不知你听说皇室近期要举办大婚的消息了吗？”  
　　秦项笑了笑说：“我上哪儿知道去？”心里却想着，这老家伙果然在蓝阁有人。  
　　陈涛哈哈大笑也不信秦项的话，继续说：“我有一位故人来我这里打听你的事，听说景言心仪之人是你。”  
　　秦项难以置信地看着陈涛，他和景言？这从何说起啊，难道又是一个局？陈涛看到他怀疑的神情喝了口茶说：“你大可不必忧心，我替你说了不少好话，毕竟能与景言玉成此事，对你也不失为一件好事。”  
　　秦项摊摊手说：“陈老爷子，你说笑了，你也知道我是什么出身，景言贵为皇孙，就算他愿意，国王也不会同意的。”  
　　陈涛摆摆手说：“小子，景言与谁成婚都不重要，重要的是皇室身体力行地在支持法令。”  
　　这下秦项终于明白这场婚姻大事背后的意义了，为什么选他而不选元修呢？景言到底在想什么？？这个问题并没有困扰秦项很久，因为景淑主动找上了他，并且坦言了，促成这一切的人就是她，自从她被暗杀未遂回到蓝阁之后，就一直在暗中调查可疑的人，但始终没有结果，一想到蓝阁里还暗藏着要杀自己的人，换谁也没法心安理得地住在那里，可是皇室又不能毫无缘由地搬离蓝阁，所以她想到要为自己找一个可靠的同盟。那就是当初救她之后，告诉她所有事实，并提出要她做自己蓝阁内线的人。  
　　秦项听到这一切都是景淑擅作主张，恨不得当场掐死这个蠢女人！秦承业正愁没有借口把他打发走，这下子他要跟景言成婚的话，就变得名正言顺了，景淑也被他一脸铁青吓得有些心虚，直言说：“你若与景言成婚，帮景言拿到王杖，总比你现在强。”  
　　秦项松了松攥紧的拳头问：“你应该知道我如果答应的话，就相当完全放弃了秦家的继承权了，这赌注太大了。”  
　　景淑挺了挺胸膛说：“我父亲最疼爱景言，极有可能会越过景言的父亲直接授予他王杖，而我一定会站在你这边的。”秦项明白景淑的意思，在蓝阁他已经拥有了大部分的支持者。  
　　秦项沉默了几分钟，下定决心说：“好，但你要帮我做一件事。”  
　　  
　　一个月后，皇室对外界公开了景言的婚事，民众们陷入了大婚前狂欢的情绪，有人很开心，比如秦承业，他终于可以松了一口气，比如陈涛，秦项放弃接管秦家对陈家利大于弊，有人生气有人伤心，比如元修，他之前一直为之努力就是希望有朝一日能堂堂正正地站在景言面前示爱，比如莫野，听到这个消息的他，立马联系了秦项，得到肯定答案的时候，直接把手机摔得粉碎。  
　　反倒是两个当事人显得过于平静了，为了让秦项更加般配，皇室还赐了爵位，秦承业在一旁喜滋滋地说：“我的爵位以后留给正阳，你小弟呢可以继承他母亲的，你靠自己也拿到了爵位，我们秦家真是……”秦承业自夸的话还没说完，秦项抬腿就走了。  
　　景言呆坐在自己的书房，看着一桌子散乱的文件，都是与自己的婚事有关，但好像与自己无关，他有些透不过气来，站起身，拉开窗帘，走到阳台上，看着在下面修剪树木的工人，为了举办婚礼，蓝阁已经开始打理起来。  
　　和秦项结婚……景言没有丝毫的欣喜，他甚至怀着对秦项的愧疚，觉得是自己的自私和放任自流，才让秦项不得不跟他真正喜欢的人分开。秦项会恨他吧，毕竟这门婚事是所有人强加给他的，却没人问过他的意思，一想到这里，景言不由地攥紧了手，把自己握得生疼。书房内的电话忽然响起来了，他转身走回书房内，接通电话，佣人通知他，秦项来造访。  
　　景言瞬间紧张起来，走到镜子前上下打量自己没有任何错漏，才推开书房门，去楼下的客厅见秦项。秦项仿佛到了自己家一般很随意地坐在沙发上，翻看着放在茶几上的书籍，明显都不是他感兴趣的，一本书几下就翻完了，听到脚步声，抬头看到景言已经站立在他对面，他露齿一笑：“坐啊，这是你家，你这么拘谨干吗？”  
　　景言顺从地在他秦项对面坐下，然后打发留在客厅的人都出去了，才缓缓开口说：“很抱歉，因为我的任性……”  
　　秦项抬手阻止了他继续说下去，开口说：“已经是既定事实了，多说无益，不如我们来谈谈婚后生活。”  
　　景言没想到秦项开门见山地提及即将到来的生活：“你……想谈什么？”  
　　秦项摊摊手说：“据我所知，入住蓝阁后，基本就不太可能外宿了是吗？你应该知道我还有生意要打理，所以……”  
　　景言赞同地点点头说：“我会安排好这件事的，你可以带着石荣……”  
　　秦项直接打断他的话说：“石荣不跟我来蓝阁，他留在外面更方便些。”  
　　景言只得又认同地点点头说：“那我另外替你安排人手可以吗？”  
　　秦项提醒他：“我要信得过的人，不然我会忍不住……”秦项做了一个开枪的姿势，景言知道在这点上，两人三观的差距太大了。  
　　秦项抬头看了看客厅上面的二楼问：“我们结婚以后就住在这里吗？”  
　　景言有问必答：“是的，这是我成年后一直居住的地方，如果你觉得哪里不太喜欢，我可以让工人重新装修一下。”  
　　秦项身体往沙发上一靠，半个身子都仰在上面，笑着说：“对我来说，住的地方有床有酒，还有……”秦项顿了顿继续说，“就够了。”  
　　景言也猜出秦项那没说出口的词是什么，只好装作没听见问：“要带你参观一下吗？”  
　　秦项痛快地答应了：“好啊，毕竟会有很长一段时间生活在这里。”说着，秦项站起来，景言也跟着站起来，景言这才注意到秦项居然比他高一头，大概是男人的自尊心在作祟，他忍不住挺了挺背。  
　　景言一边领路一边介绍：“再往里面走是个小客厅，适合朋友小聚玩玩游戏，那边是餐厅，能容下十个人左右，如果你想邀请朋友或家人应该容得下。”  
　　秦项扫了一眼装潢奢华的餐厅，耸耸肩说：“没必要。这边是什么？”  
　　景言还没领会秦项的意思就被他带跑了：“这是客房，如果有客人留宿，就……”  
　　秦项敷衍地点点头，就直接上了二楼，景言跟在他身后介绍：“这是我的书房，你可以用，那边是衣帽间，再往里面就是卧室了。”  
　　秦项停在卧室门口，推开了房门，然后回头看了一眼景言，眼神戏谑，景言被看得有些脸红了，秦项跨进去，一张很复古的床，床上随手摆放着几本书，对面则是科技化十足的各类生活用品，再往里走有一个很大且整洁的浴室，秦项忽然恶作剧地说了一句：“这个浴室我很喜欢。”  
　　景言真的以为秦项是在夸赞，便习惯性地回道：“我也很喜欢。”  
　　秦项调笑着说：“也许，我们可以试试。”景言一开始并没有听明白秦项话里有话，当看到秦项那暗示的眼神，他忽然想起他们的第一次就是在浴室。想明白秦项的暗示后，景言想退出浴室，却被秦项拦在了门口，反问他：“我们现在难道不是合法做爱了吗？”  
　　景言听到这句话的时候，不知怎么的跟他那晚的梦境重合在一起了，他只觉得自己的心脏加快跳动，好似要蹦出胸膛一般，秦项本意是想逗着他玩一玩，哪想到景言的反应被秦项预想得要大多了，秦项忍不住想欺负他：“我说的不对吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

　十一、  
　　  
　　景言脑子一片空白，组织不了任何反驳的言辞，只能呆站在原地，秦项两步就来到了景言身前，用手抬起他的脸，俯视着满脸绯红的景言，他实在不能理解一个快三十的男人，为什么在提及性事上表现得像个十几岁的少年，秦项不解地用手指点在了景言漂亮的嘴唇上，故意压低了声音，使它显得更有磁性更具有诱惑力，轻声问：“我的殿下，可以吻你吗？”  
　　景言好容易控制住自己的心跳，却在听到这句话瞬间又陷入了一片混沌，秦项知道自己肯定是等不到回答了，直接抱住景言亲吻起来，景言也没忍住回抱住秦项，加深了两人的吻，浴室内一时间充满了两人水乳交融的呼吸声。景言腿脚略微发软，秦项很快察觉到，将他半压在墙上，右腿顶进景言两腿之间的敏感处，景言若不是被吻得出不了声，只怕要叫出来。景言半仰着脸接受着秦项热烈的亲吻，脸颊耳根都红成一片 了。  
　　这时，外面传来轻巧的脚步声，一个女声突然打破了两人之间的暧昧：“哥，你在吗？听说那谁来了……”话还没说完，一个高大的男人身影就挡在了她面前，阻止她顺利的跨进卧室，秦项嘴角勾起迷人的微笑：“景小姐，是在说我吗？”  
　　景文佳被突然冒出来的秦项吓了一跳，忍不住后退了几步，等站定后，仔细打量着眼前这个男人，秦项倒也习惯了被女人盯着看，斜靠在门边也同样打量着景文佳问：“你是景言的妹妹？叫什么？”  
　　景文佳被秦项侵略性的眼神看得有些不自在，但还是挺直了脊背不理反问：“我哥呢？”  
　　秦项偏了偏头说：“在里面，不过你现在不太方便进去……”说着露出了暧昧的笑，景文佳一开始没懂秦项话的意思，后来看到他的笑，才反应过来他什么意思，一时不知怎么回话，倒是脸被羞得绯红。景言听到秦项的话越来越不像话了，赶紧整理好衣服走出来替他妹妹解围。  
　　看到景言一脸常态，衣物整洁，根本不是秦项刚才所说的那样，景文佳忍不住瞪了秦项一眼，秦项露出无辜的笑，景言忙介绍：“这是我妹妹景文佳，这是秦项。”  
　　景文佳看着景言的面子上，没有任性，而是很有礼貌地打过招呼，然后说：“爸妈听说他来了，想留他一起用餐。”  
　　景言看了秦项一眼，秦项耸耸肩表示无所谓，景言才说：“也好，我们一起过去吧。”  
　　见到景言的父母，秦项才明白为什么景言是个性子这么温和的人，很大一部分原因是因为遗传吧，景永昌（景言的父亲）一看就是那种性格敦厚的类型，斯斯文文戴着眼睛，谈不上很英俊，倒是文质彬彬很有气度，景言的母亲欧方雅是个大家闺秀的模样，一见秦项就先露出和蔼，主动招呼景言和秦项坐下，景永昌也客气地冲秦项点点头，秦项本来以为自己跟景言的联姻不过是多方的算计，景言的父母未必会满意，如今一见面，似乎都对他表现得很友善，这是他人生里少有的经验，以往比自己低微的人多会逢迎讨好，而比自己居高的人多会对他设防。正闲聊着，景淑和她丈夫武阳辉一起进门了，花园里一下子热闹起来，景文佳之前一直在外留学，正巧赶上景言的大婚前毕业了，也就先回了k国，景淑也是许久没见她了，两人一见面便热络地拥抱。秦项看到景淑会出现在这里，才明白为什么景言的父母会对自己这般满意，自然景淑也确实如她所说，她是站在他们这一边的。  
　　景淑落座后，看着秦项，笑着对欧方雅说：“方雅，我说的没错吧。上次那么大的事，也多亏了他，我们才能安然无恙的回来。”说着眼神又落在景言脸上，似是在观察他的表情，景言一直感念秦项救了自己但自己却误会了他，今天听到景淑提及，他忍不住转头去看秦项，担心他会不会在意之前的事，结果秦项仿佛与己无关地喝着早备好的茶，等两位女士说完话，才开口说：“今日来拜访也没带什么拿得出手的礼物，就从自由之都带了些礼物过来。”门外已经有人送过来了，连景言都惊讶了，他一直觉得秦项桀骜不驯，很看不上各种礼节，没想到……  
　　秦项接过来，摆放在景永昌和欧方雅面前，亲手替两位打开，随着包装被拆卸下来，一副画卷就呈现在众人眼中，景永昌和欧方雅两人看到画卷上的内容，都不由一愣，露出了难以置信地欣喜，欧方雅甚至捂住嘴问道：“你这是从哪里买到的？”  
　　秦项笑了笑说：“自由之都没有买不到的东西。”  
　　景言看着画卷，也不免感慨秦项的高明，这画居然是父母当年蜜月旅行时，偶遇一街边的画师，为他两勾画而成的，结果谁知道忽然大雨瓢泼，雨水把画给弄污了，两人第二天想在去找画师补救一下，结果却没能等到画师，两人只得回k国后找其他画师修补，画虽然修好了，但总觉得不是那时的意境。谁知，今天秦项居然找来那位画师在他们离去后又随手勾勒的一幅属于他们的背影图，虽然画中不见两人的面目，但肢体语言不无在传达着这是一对相互爱慕着的男女。  
　　景淑确实提醒过秦项要送一份让景永昌和欧方雅满意的礼物，不过她却没想到秦项居然把这么私人的事都查的如此清楚，还能找到那个画师另一幅画作。景永昌伸手爱抚着那张画卷对欧方雅说：“把这画放在卧室如何？”欧方雅略带着点矜持地点点头。  
　　饭毕后，景言与秦项独处，他忍不住问秦项画是怎么买到的？秦项看着他说：“在自由之都只要有钱没有什么是买不到的。”  
　　景言知道再追问也无用了，秦项不想说，凭他是不能逼迫得了的。秦项忽然想起一件事问：“那之前，你需要见见元修吗？”景言初听这句话一阵莫名，不知为什么秦项忽然提到元修了，但一想元修也算是自己不错的朋友，以后恐怕确实不那么方便再相见了。  
　　景言沉默了片刻说：“这事，我会思量的。”秦项却听成了另一个意思，景言并不喜欢他过多地参与在他和元修之间，并很识趣地点头说：“也好，我会转告的。那我就先走了。”说完，并没有和景言做任何亲密的告别，就径直走向仆佣，让他们引路。景言忽觉一阵寂寞……  
　　  
　　k国皇室的婚礼一向都是奢华铺张，这次更是重中之重，需要筹备的各项事宜颇多，秦项却忽然闲了下来，因为身份的缘故他也不方便一直呆在自由之都，只得让石荣暂时留在那里。好容易等到了大婚之日，秦项内心一片平静，既没有兴奋，也没有失落，更像是在看其他人的婚礼，自己按照之前彩排的流程照做就是了，直到他在教堂里托起景言的手，将戒指缓缓地推进他的无名指，景言也托起了他的左手，将一枚一样的戒指给他戴上，他甚至有点恍惚，这就是结婚了吗？好像也没什么不同吧？  
　　婚宴盛大异常，能到场的人基本都来了，秦项看到了生意场的很多熟面孔，也有不少政要，当然还有封爵的贵族子弟和皇亲国戚，秦项应对这类场面一向自如，也忍不住多喝了几杯，正当他觉得酒劲有点上头，打算去休息室稍微休息一下的时候，忽然一只手拉住了他，把他拉进了一个隐蔽的小隔间里，借着透气口的光线，他才看清是莫野，莫野似乎有些瘦了，看向他的目光却十分凶悍。  
　　“你怎么也来了？”秦项自从莫野摔挂了自己的电话之后，就没想过两人还会私下见面。  
　　莫野恶狠狠的说：“我当然要来，我要去告诉外面的所有人，我才是你的人！”  
　　秦项哼笑了一声：“别胡闹了，现在说这种狠话有意思吗？”  
　　莫野听到秦项的话，触动了他的痛楚，眼眶红了起来，甚至有些可怜兮兮地问：“秦项，你……是不是不要我了……”  
　　秦项迷蒙着眼睛，看着眼前这个可以说是非常熟悉的人，却觉得有些陌生了，他抬起左手示意莫野看那枚婚戒：“暧，我已经不是自由身了。”话音刚落，莫野的眼泪就顺着脸颊滑落下来，秦项用手指勾起眼泪抹在莫野的嘴唇上，莫野情不自禁地抱住秦项的脖子吻过去，秦项还没来得及回应他，手机就响了，他偏开头接通了电话，里面景言温和地问：“秦项，一会儿要回蓝阁了，你……在哪儿？”  
　　“在醒酒，我马上过来。”秦项面不改色地说着谎话，抱着他的莫野更加不舍了，挂断了电话，秦项推开莫野说：“你先出去还是我先？”  
　　莫野没想到已经有些醉意的秦项并没有意乱情迷，不由地又有了些怨恨，二话不说，拉开门大步而出，随手摔上了门，被关在小隔间的秦项挑挑眉，这家伙是有多热衷于“偷情”啊，今天也敢来找他，稍稍休息了一下，就推门出去了，却不知道被站在二层找他的景言看个正着。  
　　当景言看到莫野出来的时候，就预感到秦项可能也在里面，但他还是一厢情愿地希望秦项没有跟他说谎，可当他亲眼看到秦项从小隔间出来，随手招呼侍者送来一杯水，喝了两口，似乎又问了那个侍者几句话，这才抬头看到站在二层的景言，然后，他放回水杯，几个大跨步跑上了二层，站定在了景言面前，刚想说话，一个熟悉的声音插入了两人之间：“你们……都还在啊？”  
　　秦项转头看到是元修，了然于胸地点点头，说：“你们先聊，我到车里等你。”说着，不看景言的表情，就直接又下去了。景言只得先应对元修：“感谢你来参加我的婚礼。”  
　　元修略带着点疲倦的神色说：“你不用这么客气，你……你们能幸福，我就很开心了。”  
　　景言不知元修接任太初帮，是因为秦项给予了很大的助力，还有些奇怪为什么元修和秦项好像很熟的样子，他忍不住问：“你之前不是说太初帮跟秦家不和睦吗？怎么我看你和秦项好像很熟的样子？”  
　　元修惨然一笑：“秦项他……帮了我很多……”元修也知道不能细说，也正因为如此，他没法去责怪或报复秦项，他当初愿意听秦项的话铤而走险，是为了有机会和景言在一起，但现在一切都落空了，如果和景言结婚的是其他任何人，他都可以不择手段地抢回来，可秦项，他实在是没资格说这种话。  
　　元修只能拜托秦项：“请你一定要好好待他，我不会跟你争的，如果你查出蓝阁内确有人对他不利，我一定帮你。”


	13. Chapter 13

十二、  
　　  
　　景言回到自己熟悉的住所，感到身体很乏累，身旁几个常伺候的随从，就跟过来想帮着换衣物，秦项除了自己的床伴，从来没让人伺候着穿戴衣服，他懒洋洋地歪坐在沙发上有趣地看着，景言也叫人去服侍他，秦项摆了摆手说：“你们帮他换完就出去吧。”随从们都看向景言，景言点头，他们才照着秦项的话去做。  
　　景言换好干净的室内衣物问：“累了吗？”  
　　秦项伸了伸懒腰说：“还行，有酒吗？”  
　　景言点头正准备叫随从进来去拿酒，秦项皱了皱眉说：“不要外人进来，你去拿。”景言这才明白秦项不喜欢私人空间有其他人在，心里默默记下来了，然后他走到酒柜前，打开选酒问：“红酒可以吗？”  
　　谁知，秦项已经走到他身后，越过他的头顶取了另一瓶红酒说：“这瓶就好。”两人身前身后靠的很近，景言几乎能感觉到秦项的体热，秦项取了酒转身去吧台拿酒杯，开了酒，随意地问：“你喝吗？”  
　　景言走过去说：“少喝一点吧。”  
　　秦项倒了两杯，移给他一杯略少的，微微一笑：“我们可以开诚布公地聊聊了。”  
　　刚端起酒杯的景言闻言一愣，莫名地看着他，秦项喝了一口说：“虽然我不知道你为什么会同意我们的婚事，但从现在起，我们就是一条战线的了。”看着景言想问又不知该如何问的样子，秦项反问他：“你有什么想说的？”  
　　景言犹豫了片刻，还是放弃，只摇了摇头说：“没有。”  
　　秦项也没耐心哄他说出来，就继续说：“既然是同一战线，我希望彼此坦诚，你不可以对我有任何隐瞒，毕竟这蓝阁还有人想要你的命呢，我可不想被你害死。”  
　　景言这才听明白秦项所指的意思，谨慎地说：“回来之后，我也查过安保机构的资料，没查出什么问题……”  
　　秦项听完敲了敲桌面说：“这更说明这人比你想象还要厉害。他能跟军部有牵扯，又能把安保的资料处理的天衣无缝，在蓝阁这样的人，你能想到谁？”  
　　景言想了许久，只得摇头说：“除了祖父，我想不到其他人，但祖父绝对不会……”  
　　秦项还没等他说完，就摆手打断了反问：“你是不是从来没有参与过蓝阁内的管理？”  
　　景言点头说：“一直都是父亲和二叔各司其职，我们一般都是代表皇室外出露面。”  
　　秦项毫不客气地说：“那现在呢？”言下之意，你二叔死了谁接你二叔的班。  
　　“是三叔，不过他身体一直不太好，大多数工作都交给二弟景文泽在做。”景言把自己知道的都说出来了。  
　　秦项对景文泽略有些印象，婚礼上见过的人太多，但这小子一直不苟言笑，不知道还以为他是来参加葬礼的，听说他是景兴志唯一的儿子，母亲又去世的早，所以管教得很严格。  
　　看到秦项的表情，景言略有些紧张，小心翼翼的问：“你是怀疑……”话未言尽，秦项扫了他一眼，摇摇头：“景兴文没有孩子？”  
　　景言不知为何忽然提及已经过世的二叔，但还是如实回答：“二叔一直没有孩子，想必也是……”后面的话，景言不说秦项也知道，景兴文十有八九是不喜欢女人的，跟女人结婚也不过是应对皇室的权宜之计。秦项晃了晃酒杯，眼神飘过景言的脸，嘴角忽然露出一丝调笑：“说起来，今晚也是我们的洞房花烛夜……”一句话出口，两人之间的暧昧气氛陡升，景言不由得绷紧了身体，眼神不敢与秦项直视，只得盯着手中的红酒不言语，秦项靠过来，气息笼罩在景言周身：“你打算在这里坐一晚上？”  
　　景言慌忙地摇头，秦项用手指挑开自己的颈肩处锦带，略带着挑逗的语气说：“皇室的礼服可真麻烦，你不打算帮我一把吗？”景言这才敢红着脸，看向秦项齐胸的位置，小声地说：“我来吧。”说着，景言抬手认真地解开秦项身上的礼服。k国皇室的礼服非常繁复，除非是像景言这种从小各种仪式必穿的人才能熟练穿戴，秦项今早也是被几个随从好一通折腾才把这一身精美华丽的礼服穿戴整齐，褪去外面华丽的外套，内衬，里面才是贴身的衣物，大约是布料太过贴附，沿着秦项起伏的肌肉包裹着身体，即便没有褪下衣物也勾勒出他漂亮而健硕的身材，景言隔着薄薄的布料感受到他的体温，他犹豫了一下说：“好了。”秦项趁他还没退出亲密距离，一把揽住他的肩，好笑地说：“我没穿着衣服睡觉的习惯。”  
　　景言嗓子有些发紧，涩声地说：“去卧室……”  
　　秦项直接把他架上了吧台，景言即便低头也没法回避秦项的目光，秦项拉过他的手，放在抽带上说：“帮我脱掉。”景言手指微微发颤，只好一咬牙快速地将带子解开，秦项的胸膛半遮半掩地闯进他的视野中，秦项伸左手去解他居家服的扣子，景言连忙去阻拦，压住了秦项的左手，可秦项右手直接搂住了他的腰，从松垮的下摆顺着腰脊摸到了前胸，景言又慌乱地想去按住他的右手，结果哪只手也没拦住，上衣被秦项脱下直接扔在一旁，自己被秦项吻得气喘吁吁，双手按在秦项的胸前不得动弹，秦项吻过嘴唇之后，沿着下颚线亲到了喉结，舌尖一触，就引得喉头滚动，秦项用牙齿轻轻啃咬，指尖揉捻着乳尖，景言从未有过这样的体验，身体也随着放松，秦项把景言的身体往前带了带，坏笑地问：“舒服吗？”  
　　景言虽然听见却不知该如何回答，秦项没等到回答，故意停下来，拉开一段距离，欣赏着一脸潮红的景言，景言忽然从秦项炙热的怀抱里退出来，一时不能适应那种失落感，呆呆地看着秦项，秦项仿佛不满景言的表现，坐回到一旁的高脚靠背椅，给自己倒了一杯红酒说：“把裤子脱了。”景言才意识到自己上衣早不知所踪，摇摇欲坠的裤子可有可无，景言略显的拘谨，秦项喝了一口酒歪着脑袋鼓励：“这里只有我们两。”  
　　景言从吧台上下来，当着秦项的面，快速的脱掉了居家长裤，只留下一条平角的白色底裤，前段因为刚才的挑逗，已有了些反应，秦项示意他继续，景言只得一闭眼把自己脱的干干净净，秦项这才借着吧台昏黄的灯光细细欣赏着景言的身体，虽然两人之前也发生过关系，不过那会也顾不上看这些了。  
　　“过来。”秦项欣赏完叫景言跨坐在自己的腿上，拉住他的手探进自己的底裤，抚上蠢蠢欲动的性器，坏笑地说，“感受到了吗？”  
　　景言艰难地吞咽了一下，他甚至感受到隐隐地跳动，实在难以想象，那次它到底是怎么进入自己的身体，让自己疼得死去活来，景言的脸色有些苍白，秦项拖着他的臀部往前抱了抱，时缓时重揉捏起来，温柔地哄道：“别怕，会很舒服的。”说着他竟然用红酒沾湿了手指，试探地按压着景言的后庭，景言半伏在秦项的怀里帮秦项撸起来，秦项舒服地发出声来，也腾出一只手照顾一下景言的前面，后面扩张做得差不多了，秦项拍了拍景言的屁股示意他可以停了，让他自己坐上来。景言没这方面的实践经验，一时不知该怎么办，秦项只得拖着他的臀部，让他扶住秦项的阳物，小心翼翼地送进他的身体里，刚进入时，景言还是没忍住发出“嘶”的声音，秦项忍得有些不耐烦了，拍了他屁股一巴掌，景言只好硬着头皮缓缓地压低身体，让秦项进入得更深，好容易才放进去一多半，秦项已经失去耐心了，不管不顾地用力顶进去了，景言失声叫出来，前段瞬时也软了下去，秦项提醒他抱紧自己的肩，景言只得忍着眼泪照办，秦项搂着他的急切地抽插，他心头早忍得欲火中烧，只想满足自己的快感，景言被秦项半拖半抱地撞击着，身体完全失去了稳定性，唯一能让他依靠的是秦项坚实的背后，他紧紧抓着，下身的疼痛似乎慢慢减退了，秦项带给他的快感慢慢浮现，身体似乎也适应了秦项的频率，不由地随着他的律动配合起来。玩惯了风月场的秦项也察觉到景言的变化，反而放缓了自己的动作，却拉大了动作的幅度，几乎要完全退出来再猛地攻入其中，景言被这么刺激的方式惊得叫出来，秦项抱着已满身是汗的景言，暗哑的声音问：“喜欢吗？”景言哪里还能说出完整的话，被秦项来来回回变着法地折腾，每每要临界的时候，秦项就故意放慢速度，问他喜欢吗？不答就故意拖延，来回几次，景言快被折腾的崩溃了，终于说出了喜欢，秦项才算放过了他，直接把他抱放在沙发上，分开两腿从正面进入，景言已经没力气了，任由秦项抬高自己的身体，快速地抽插，他甚至能清楚地看到秦项的性器是如何在自己的身体里进出，羞耻感和快感双重夹击下，他忽觉脑中一片空白，白浊之物喷涌出来，溅在了自己的腹部，随后秦项也达到了高潮……  
　　欢愉之后，景言几乎瘫软在沙发上，秦项则趴在他身上，完全不想动，任凭两人的汗水交织在一起，秦项长舒了一口气，为了结婚，他禁欲了挺久，这次终于得到满足了。休息片刻，秦项坐起身来，取了酒又喝了一杯，然后看到一旁的景言，似乎累得已经睡着了，只得起身抱起景言，两人回了卧房。


	14. Chapter 14

十三  
　　  
　　景言成年后从来没有早上八点之后才起床的习惯，即便生病了，生物钟到点也就让他清醒过来了，可今天他睡过了，醒来时，发现秦项正赤裸着上半身懒在一旁用电脑看财讯，他微微一动，感到下身的痛感，才记起昨晚两人在楼下的吧台里做了什么……  
　　每日早上随从都会来打扫送早餐，昨晚扔在那里的衣物，秦项怕是绝对不会藏起来的，景言忍不住揉了揉眉头，秦项看到他醒了就随口问了一句：“你的随从可以随便进你的卧室？”  
　　景言一听就明白了，他成年后父母安排了一个叫田存轻的男孩给自己做贴身随从，方便照料自己的生活起居，之前一直单身所以他也就没要求那么严格，觉得男人之间也没什么不能看的，但现在他和秦项生活在一起了，田存轻确实要提点一下了。  
　　景言吃力地撑起身体说：“我会跟他讲的，你不要骂他。”  
　　秦项目光又回到电脑屏幕上说：“我是不介意他看我裸体的。”景言这才意识到在自己还没睡醒之前，发生了多么尴尬的事，一定是田存轻进来撞见了秦项不着一缕的样子，景言想遮掩自己的难堪，急忙起身，却忘了身体不适，一下子又跌回床上，秦项从旁扶了一把说：“你今天还是好好休息吧，我让你的随从去通知其他人，我们明天再过去。”  
　　景言脸上一红，这下子恐怕整个蓝阁都知道他为什么今天没法去问候早安了，秦项忍不住调侃他：“你也老大不小的，怎么那么容易脸红？”秦项掀开被子，光着身子站了起来，拉开了窗帘问：“你要吃什么？我让他们送上来。”  
　　太阳已经高照，阳光透过窗户直愣愣地射进了卧室，秦项的身体被景言看得真真切切，再联想到昨晚的事，心跳不由地加速，昨晚还只是昏暗的灯光下，他都有点吃不消，再一想到，刚才居然被自己的随从看了个遍。景言随口说：“都好。”  
　　秦项按响了通话铃，不消片刻，早餐就送进了卧室，来送餐的是一个年纪小的随从，看到秦项草草裹了睡衣正和景言闲话，忍不住问：“殿下，你们遗落在楼下的衣物已经送洗了，今天外出的衣服……”话还没说完，景言就想把自己埋进被子里，秦项也从来没见过这么“哪壶不开提哪壶”的，就笑着回他：“今天我们不出门。”说完就意味深长地笑着看他，小随从忽然反应过来什么意思了，急忙胡乱找借口溜了。  
　　景言也没想到自己新婚第一天就惹出了两个大乌龙，不知道今天还能不能顺利度过去了……  
　　为了保住所剩无几的颜面，景言还是硬撑着穿戴好和秦项去蓝阁的主楼见景朝仁，听闻景言和秦项到来，景朝仁倒像是早就料到了，屋内景言的父母妹妹，二叔的未亡人苏怀遥，三叔景兴志以及三叔的儿子景文泽，小姑景淑和姑父武阳辉，所有景家的人都聚齐了，有些人昨天秦项已经见过了，有些因为各种原因并没有出席婚礼。  
　　景言和秦项向景朝仁问过安，景朝仁才开口问：“在蓝阁还习惯吗？”  
　　秦项笑得优雅回：“景言把我照顾的很好。”景言没料到秦项这么迂回，偷偷松了口气，他知道如果不是自己的坚持和小姑的力荐，祖父怎么也不可能同意的。本来他还担心秦项会不会跟祖父起冲突，谁知道祖父开口只是不温不火的询问，秦项也答得得当。景淑似是察觉到景言的心思，忙开口说：“父亲，当年阳辉与我大婚第一天来问安，你也是这么问。”  
　　景朝仁似是被景淑转移了话题反问：“哦？我也不过随口一问，日子还不是你们自己过的。”景淑忍不住笑起来，顺便给景言一个放心的眼神，景言也赶紧配合打圆场：“我知道祖父是真切关心我们的，我们不会让祖父失望的。”  
　　景朝仁慈祥地看着景言，又打量了一下旁边的秦项，才微微点头说：“永昌，午餐安排好了吗？”景言的父亲忙起身回：“准备好了。”景朝仁发话：“都别坐着了，去用饭吧。”  
　　众人这才离开了主厅前往餐厅，秦项略慢了几步，走在众人之后，打量着景家的所有人，身后忽然被人拍了一下，微微侧脸看到是景言的妹妹景文佳。景文佳性子完全不像景言，刚才要不是景淑出言相助，只怕她要说出什么让秦项下不来台，这会儿没人盯着她，她主动找上秦项：“你大概这辈子都没想到自己会住进蓝阁吧？”  
　　秦项露齿一笑，白森森的牙齿好似丛林中野兽的示威：“确实要拜你哥所赐。”景文佳听不出这里面的含义，露出一丝轻视：“那就请你收拾好你过往的情债，不要给蓝阁丢人。”  
　　秦项微微挑眉，好笑的问：“看来，你调查过我啊？”  
　　景文佳毫不退让地反击：“我也是不懂我哥怎么会看上你，偏偏祖父还能同意！”  
　　秦项站定，面对面地看着景文佳，忽然露出粗俗的笑，小声地说：“我操他操得最爽啊。”  
　　景文佳哪能料到秦项说出这么下流的话，一时被堵得想不出什么反驳的话，只得咒骂：“你下流！”  
　　景言发现秦项和景文佳并没有跟上来，回头看到景文佳似乎气得满脸通红，然后转身向他们大步走过来，倒是秦项站在原地与自己四目相对，他想拦住景文佳问怎么回事，却被景文佳躲开了，他只得走向秦项问情况，景言刚要开口，秦项却先开了口说：“你不该过来，她肯定更难过了。”  
　　景言不懂秦项的话，秦项没解释只说：“走吧，我还真有点饿了。”  
　　午饭间，众人无非闲话家常，景言的母亲欧方雅忽然想起什么转头问景言：“你们有没有考虑好去哪里度蜜月？”  
　　景言刚张口却被秦项抢先了：“我们选了几个地方，挑来挑去，最后打算去新城。”听到秦项的话，景言不懂他为何要编造这样的谎话，两人从来没谈论过这事，可当秦项提出新城的时候，在座的人脸色都有些变化，连刚才询问他们的欧方雅也一样。  
　　秦项心下明了，看来新城果然有问题。一直没开过口的景文泽放下手中的餐具问：“大哥，为何想去新城？”  
　　景言被问道只好硬着头皮配合说：“新城不是有行宫吗？我……也没去过，就想着去看看。”  
　　景永昌听到儿子这么说了，犹豫地扫了一眼妻子，才缓缓开口：“新城的行宫许久没修缮了，过去住只怕坏了兴致。”  
　　秦项立马接上话茬说：“那我们再选一处合适的地方吧。”说完，还浓情蜜意地看了一眼景言，像是在说他不在意换地方，众人见秦项这么通情达理，纷纷推荐其他更合适度蜜月的地方。  
　　午饭过后，景言本想私下找秦项聊聊，结果却被父母拉住商量蜜月旅行之地，毕竟他们主动驳回了秦项的提议，总觉得要做些补偿才好。  
　　得了空的秦项找到景淑，景淑摒去身边的人，直接开口说：“你今天不该在饭桌上提新城。”  
　　秦项耸了耸肩无所谓地笑：“我哪知道新城还有皇室的隐秘。”  
　　景淑摆摆手说：“虽然不是什么大事，但那件事后，我们就甚少去那边的行宫了。”看到秦项示意她继续说的表情，她只得简单明了地讲了当年的荒唐事。  
　　那年，欧方雅怀了景言留在蓝阁待产并没有一起去新城的行宫，景朝仁也因为忙于皇室的事务就只让几个孩子过去度个假，本来景永昌也不打算去，但因为景兴文性子急躁，景兴志身体残疾，景淑年纪还小，景朝仁怕他们单独在行宫没有人管束，就让景永昌作为监管人同去了，谁知道，惹出麻烦的却是景永昌，据景淑的记忆，那晚上她忽然听到行宫走廊乱糟糟的，一般他们十点之后走廊就不再有很大的动静了，她就叫了自己的随从一起出去看怎么回事，结果就听闻大哥居然跟行宫里的一个女人幽会，大哥几次想辩白都没说出什么，这件事当晚就传回了蓝阁，景朝仁大为震怒，亲自赶过来处理此事，第二天，所有人就从新城返回蓝阁，这事儿虽然没传出去，但景言的母亲还是知道了，大约是为了景言，欧方雅虽然不原谅大哥的作为，但一直没有跟人抱怨过，景淑那会儿也很同情她，景朝仁也让她多陪伴欧方雅，让她放宽心。  
　　听完皇室这种俗套的八卦，秦项差点没打呵欠，反问：“跟你大哥偷情的女人呢？”  
　　景淑想了想说：“应该是被我父亲打发了，毕竟是丑闻。”  
　　秦项单手拖着下巴说：“知道去哪儿了吗？”  
　　景淑摇头，毕竟那会她年纪还小，这种事也不会告诉她，秦项皱了皱眉头问：“你大哥很好色吗？”秦项在欢场上见过太多色鬼，景永昌一看完全不是那种类型的人，气色都不像。  
　　景淑忙说：“当然不，大哥一直谨守父亲的教导，那是大哥唯一一次犯错，也是从那次之后，父亲对大哥就没那么上心了。”  
　　秦项敏感地察觉到信息点：“你是说，出事后，你大哥就被你父亲厌弃了？”  
　　景淑叹了口气说：“不能说厌弃吧，但确实不像之前那么信任了。”  
　　秦项哼笑了一声：“这不就很有趣了吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

十四、  
　　  
　　景淑听出秦项的言外之意，如果那次桃色事件是被人设计的话，那大哥就完全中计，而且那之后，父亲也确实把更多的事务交给二哥和三哥了，难道那人在多年前就有预谋了？？  
　　看着景淑阴晴不定的表情，秦项循循善诱的问：“如果你大哥真是被设计了，你说他为什么会中计？或者说，他为什么会让人误以为他在跟一个女人偷情却百口莫辩？”  
　　景淑瞬间理清了秦项的思路，新城的行宫并不是谁都可以进入的，能出入行宫的人，要么是他们从蓝阁带去的人，要么是行宫的随从。蓝阁的人不敢做这种事，那么就只能是行宫里的人，景永昌是后来才决定去行宫的，那么计划这件事的人，必然是确定他会去行宫才会安排好一个女人行事。这个女人还要打破景永昌的戒备心，才能接近他，实现所谓的偷情计划。  
　　秦项挑起了景淑的疑虑，目的也就达到了，笑着换了个话题说：“你帮我办的事如何了？”  
　　景淑勉强收回自己的猜忌，整理了心绪才说：“秋以南的爵位是在新城承袭的。”说完，景淑微微皱起眉头看了一眼秦项，解释说，“她承爵的秋家只剩一个孤寡的老人，她没有孩子也没有其他血亲，秋以南是她绕了很远的继承人……”  
　　秦项听出言外之意直接说：“你的意思是秋以南的身份可以造假是吗？”  
　　景淑不确定地说：“可是承爵的手续需要皇室出具，我暂时还没查到是谁。”  
　　秦项微微一愣问：“你的意思承爵不需要国王签署的文件，只需要皇室出具证明就可以了吗？”  
　　景淑点头无奈地说：“毕竟皇室颁布的爵位不会无缘无故收回的。”  
　　秦项嘴角勾出一个性感的笑容：“没准这秋以南跟蓝阁也有些牵扯……”  
　　景淑听到秦项的话，心头一紧，居然在他们看不见的地方，有人在操纵着所有的阴谋。  
　　秦项微微躬身表示告辞：“我立马去一趟新城，免得夜长梦多。”  
　　返回住处的景言，看到穿戴整齐准备出门的秦项，忍不住看了看天色，问：“这么晚还要出门吗？”  
　　“去趟自由之都。”秦项睁眼说瞎话，脸不红心不跳。  
　　景言的随从田存轻看到景言欲言又止，就替他开口说：“秦先生，你刚来蓝阁不清楚，蓝阁是门禁的，而且您新婚，一般来说不好夜不归宿……”  
　　随着田存轻的话，秦项脸色渐渐沉下来，田存轻声音也越来越小，生怕秦项暴怒之下一巴掌把他抽飞了，景言强堆出笑容说：“我答应过你的，你去吧。”  
　　秦项点点头，连看都没看田存轻一眼，直接去车库取车开向自由之都与石荣汇合，等他们换了车，石荣开车载着秦项前往新城。  
　　秦项查看着石荣带来的资料：“新城的行宫如今还有人吗？”  
　　石荣边开车边回话：“留了些管事的，但皇室的人基本不怎么过来住，来的最多的是景兴志，他身体不好每年都来这边休假。二少，我们现在直接去行宫吗？”  
　　秦项摇头说：“不，秋以南的爵位是在新城承袭的，我们去拜访一下她已经过世的长辈。”  
　　石荣不明所以地在秦项的指点下，到了新城某座贵族的别墅，秦项打量着这座没有人气的住所，小声地说：“把门撬开。”石荣得令，熟练地把别墅侧边的一处通往半地下室的门锁给撬开了，两人戴上夜视镜，摸黑从地下室潜入了别墅内，里面堆积了很厚的灰尘，石荣悄声地问：“二少，咱们找什么？”  
　　秦项回他：“秋以南的承爵证明是见不得人的，她不会贴身带着的，放在哪里才最不会被人察觉呢？”  
　　石荣闷闷地问：“这种证明皇室记录没有吗？”  
　　秦项拍了拍他的头说：“几天没见学聪明了，就是因为查不到，所以才知道她见不得人。”  
　　两人几乎翻遍了所有可能存放文件的地方，都没能找到任何踪迹，眼见天色要亮了，秦项想发火又知晓不能在此时此处发作，硬生生地骂了句脏话，忽然目光落在了一个老女人的画像上，他不抱任何希望地走过去，取下画像，翻到背面，用匕首卸开了后面的框架，一张轻飘飘的纸从里面掉出来。  
　　秦项捡起来一看居然就是他要找的东西，证明上的签署人签着景兴文的大名。石荣凑过来一看，不免有些泄气说：“找了半天，居然是那个死了的景兴文给签的。”  
　　秦项晃了晃食指笑：“你错了，这才更有意思了呢。”景兴文只怕是给人当了枪使，能指使得了他的人只怕在蓝阁是少之又少吧。  
　　拿到想要的东西，秦项和石荣驱车返回自由之都的金银岛，刚进门就有保镖汇报：“昨晚秦爷来电找你。”秦项听闻此话，停住了脚步反问：“找我？”问完，嘴角露出诡异的笑，“有说什么事吗？”  
　　保镖不敢隐瞒，实话实说：“就是问二少是否在金银岛？我们告诉秦爷说您来后直接去了靶场。”  
　　秦项赞许地点头示意他继续说，保镖又说：“之后，秦爷就说让你尽兴后，给他回个电话。”  
　　秦项听完汇报，就打发保镖出去了，石荣站在一旁也听明白怎么回事了，脱口而出：“秦爷这是什么意思？！查岗吗？”  
　　秦项看着石荣义愤填膺的样子，轻松自如地给自己倒了杯红酒说：“你急什么？有人比你更急呢。”喝完酒吩咐，“我先睡会，午饭叫醒我。”话毕，秦项已经倒头睡下了。  
　　秦项睡醒后，石荣亲自送来了午餐，然后坏笑着说：“二少，秦爷身边的管事来了。”  
　　秦项边吃边笑着问：“你怎么说？”  
　　石荣在看到秦承业的管事亲自登门，就想明白为什么秦项说有人比他们更急，自然早就有了应对之法，他笑嘻嘻地跟秦项说：“我说二少昨晚玩得尽兴不免多喝了几杯，这会儿还没醒呢。二少，要见他吗？”  
　　秦项摇摇头说：“车安排好我就走。”  
　　石荣心领神会地点头说：“那我替景言公子准备的礼物就随后送过去吧。”  
　　秦项吃完最后一口，抹了一下嘴说：“你安排就好。”  
　　  
　　因为秦项一夜未归，景言昨晚睡得并不踏实，一早起来也没看到秦项的身影，失落地叫人送来了早餐，没什么胃口随便吃了两口就作罢了，一旁担忧的田存轻问：“要不要联系一下秦先生？”  
　　景言打了个呵欠，摇头说：“不用了，他肯定还没醒。”说完，景言站起身打算去跟祖父问安，结果景文佳却罕见地出现在他客厅里，景言不免有些好笑：“你怎么来得这么早？”  
　　景文佳打量了景言身后的餐厅，似乎在找谁，景言自然也明白她在找谁，就说：“秦项没在，他出去了。”  
　　景文佳看到自己哥哥一脸纵容的笑，就气不打一出来，她早就听说秦项是个什么样的人，只是没想到居然这么出格，婚礼才不过第二天就扔下景言不顾了。  
　　景言反而宽慰景文佳：“你吃过早餐了吗？要不要叫人送过来？”  
　　景文佳挥手让其他随从出去，拉着自己的哥哥小声地说：“哥，你知道不知道你到底在干什么？！”  
　　景言目光忽然变得深远，温柔地笑着说：“知道……他并不爱我，是我偏要勉强的。”  
　　景文佳没想到会从景言这里听到这样的答案，她原以为是秦项处于攀附皇室才会跟景言结婚，结果景言却坦言秦项是被自己勉强的，景文佳难以置信地问：“哥，你不要替他辩解……”  
　　景言摸了摸景文佳的头说：“我没有，这是我唯一一次任性。我知道祖父还有你，都很担心，但我还是没法放弃。”  
　　听到景言的肺腑之言，景文佳也说不出什么难听的话了，毕竟就如景言所说，这是他的选择，没有人可以替他反对，景文佳心疼地抱住景言说：“真不知那个混蛋走了什么狗屎运！！”  
　　秦项开车回来，一进门就看到等在一旁的田存轻，见他回来，上前打算服侍他更换衣物，被秦项挥手劝退了，自己走进后花园，看到景文佳和景言正坐在那里喝茶，一同挑选度蜜月的地方，听到身后的动静，两人同时回头，看向秦项，秦项的手腕上挂着外套，风纪扣统统解开了，衬衣的袖子挽在手肘处，露出手腕上的名表，一眼看过去，简直活脱脱一个不羁的纨绔，景言笑着说：“你回来了。”  
　　秦项走过来，景言主动替他倒了杯茶，秦项喝了一口说：“嗯，处理点事，回来晚了。”语气轻松似乎完全不打算解释昨晚为什么没回来。  
　　景言也不问，把刚才和景文佳翻看的介绍册推到秦项面前说：“我们正在选去哪儿度蜜月，你有什么建议？”  
　　秦项看也不看册子，直接说：“我带你去金银岛熟悉一下，毕竟你以后也是那里的东家了。”景言万万没想到秦项能说出这样的话，惊讶地看着秦项，秦项莫名地问：“你不想去？”  
　　景言忙掩饰自己的惊讶，他知道秦项是那种不会轻易被看透的人，他居然主动带自己去熟悉他的领地，这算是一种对自己的接纳吗？景言点点头说：“好。”  
　　景文佳可没有景言那么好糊弄，一看自己的哥哥又这么容易被秦项搞定了，就忍不住抱不平：“你不解释一下昨晚为什么夜不归宿吗？”  
　　秦项看了一眼这个愤愤不平的妹妹，笑嘻嘻地问：“这话是你问的，还是代表皇室问的？”  
　　景文佳没察觉到秦项的语言陷阱反问：“是我还是皇室有什么区别吗？”景言本想阻止景文佳继续为难秦项，可惜语速没有他妹妹快，被抢先一步。  
　　秦项气定神闲地说：“如果是你问，我自然没必要答，这是我跟你哥的私生活。如果是皇室问，你是替你父母问的，还是替你祖父问的？”此话一出，景文佳也明白秦项的意思了，于私她无权干涉自己哥哥的生活，于公她也不能代表长辈过问，更何况，父母和祖父都没对此事真的有提出什么异议。  
　　景文佳被秦项堵得够呛，一时气得说不出话来，只得大口大口喝茶堵嘴，坐在一旁的景言太了解自己妹妹心直口快的性子，很少有吃瘪的时候，结果碰上秦项这种混不吝，全然败下阵来。


	16. Chapter 16

十五、  
　　  
　　正闲话之际，田存轻来后花园说：“秦先生，外面有车送东西进来。”  
　　秦项放下茶杯点点头对景言说：“嗯，送过来吧，你也瞧瞧喜欢不？”不一会儿，田存轻就提着一个篮子进来了，里面一只刚足月的小狗崽，景言一看大喜，忍不住上前接过篮子，连正在生气的景文佳也被吸引了，兄妹两人凑过去围观小狗，景言小心地摸了摸狗头说：“这狗真好看，叫什么？”  
　　秦项坐在一旁说：“送你的，你起吧。”景言转头看向秦项，秦项摊了摊手说：“我听说你喜欢狗，就选了一只血统书纯正的德牧。”  
　　景文佳听到这话，也隐隐对秦项有些改观了，毕竟能记下你的喜好给你意外惊喜的人，也算是对你用心了。景言和景文佳想了半天，才终于给小狗崽定了名字——狼牙。看着童心未泯的兄妹，秦项总感觉自己格格不入，随意地扫到了站在一旁的田存轻，他并没有过分关注狗的喜爱，而是尽职地站在一旁看着他们三个人，发现秦项看他，他恭敬地笑了笑。  
　　秦项示意他上前，田存轻也很乖巧地走到秦项面前，秦项似是打量地问：“你看起来很年轻啊，什么时候跟在景言身边的？”听到问话，景言也略感奇怪地转头看向两人，但并未出言阻止，田存轻自然也看到了便很恭顺地回：“我之前一直在大殿下那边，后来殿下成年搬过来住，我就跟着一起过来了。”  
　　秦项看了看景言说：“那时间可真不短了，我也有礼物送你，去后备箱拿吧。”田存轻猜不透秦项这友善举动背后的目的，只得鞠躬道谢，然后退出去了。  
　　景言不解地看着秦项，秦项收回目光，伸手抚过他的脸庞，暧昧地说：“他跟你很久啊。”景言被秦项出其不意的举动，惊得脸红耳热，景文佳这时小心翼翼地抱着狼牙，扫了一眼对她哥“动手动脚”的秦项，忍不住翻了个白眼，简直像极了随时发情的野兽。  
　　入夜，景言刚安顿好狼牙的小窝，一再交代田存轻要照看好它，还有就是没有他的传唤不要擅自上二层楼，田存轻听到景言的安排，先是一愣，也联想到自己无意间看到了秦项赤身裸体的样子，忙回话一定谨遵，便乖乖地退出去了。  
　　景言这才安心地上楼去寻秦项，谁知道秦项正在他书房的阳台上往下看，他本来打算轻声走过去，结果还是被秦项察觉到了，转头看到他晃了晃手中的酒杯指向花园处说：“过来，没想到蓝阁的夜景也挺美的。”景言依言过去，秦项揽住他的肩忽然问：“你经常一个人站在这里吗？”  
　　景言下意识地点头，秦项偏头看着景言毫不设防的样子，刻意凑到耳边压低声线说：“谁装点了谁的风景……”景言还没反应过来秦项话中的意思，就被秦项抱住热烈的激吻起来，秦项口中残留着的红酒，顺着景言的嘴流进了身体，融化了他的心脏，他回抱住秦项的颈背，秦项嫌碍事直接把手中的酒杯扔下阳台，解开景言松散的睡衣，露出白皙的肌肤，粗糙的掌纹抚摸着景言细腻的肌肤，引得景言一阵阵颤栗，当秦项准备扒掉他的睡裤时，景言慌乱地按住，口中含糊地低语：“别……别在这里……”  
　　秦项退开一公分的距离，邪恶的笑着诱哄：“要么在这里，要么去花园。”完全不给景言所谓选择的时间，直接扯掉了摇摇欲坠的睡裤，借着微亮的月光，景言的身体显得格外漂亮，秦项从来不是个会亏待自己的人，景言起初还在抗拒秦项的攻城掠地，可当秦项把握住他的致命弱点之后，早就溃不成军了，不住发出如同幼兽的叫声，秦项上下套弄着景言的性器，景言生怕自己的声音过大被外人听到，只得用手臂堵在口中，免得自己失控叫出声来，秦项一见此景，坏心眼地抬高了景言的右腿，将他的重心完全压在了阳台的护栏上，景言因为失重松手攀住秦项的脖颈，反而让自己的身体倾斜到一个邀请的姿势，秦项自然也不会客气，横冲直撞地挺入了景言的身体，景言没了手臂的阻止，发出一声痛楚欢愉的叫声，在夜晚显得格外清晰，景言一瞬间清醒过来，但已经无能为力改变什么了，秦项不住地挺进，他只得咬着嘴唇不让自己出声，他越是这样，秦项就越想让他失控。  
　　秦项干脆利落地抬起了景言的左腿，让他双腿环挎在自己的腰间，景言全部的重量完全挂在秦项身上，两人的距离也变得亲密无间，使得秦项降低了抽插的幅度，加快了抽插的频率，景言闷声咬在了秦项的左肩上，秦项报复性地往更深处挺入，一时间只能听见两人粗重而急促的喘息，间或传来景言鼻音的闷哼声。  
　　偷窥着阳台上一切的人，不由得攥紧了拳头，口中爆出发泄性的低吼……秦项意味深长地扫了一眼花园深处，露出一个诡异的笑容。  
　　景言气喘吁吁地被秦项抱回到书房里，歪歪斜斜地靠在沙发里，秦项似乎还意犹未尽，将景言的两腿分开搭在沙发的扶手上，隐私部分完全暴露在秦项面前，两腿间还残留着秦项刚才留下的浊物，秦项摸着景言的脸说：“要睡吗？还是继续？”说着，主动吻了吻景言微微发肿的嘴唇，景言看到秦项胯下还神采奕奕的样子，也说不出拒绝的话，只得说：“你……你快些。”秦项调整好姿势，缓缓将自己放入景言身体里，慢慢地晃动着身体说：“我不会，要不你教教我，是这样吗？”秦项故意拉开幅度猛地贯入，惊得景言身体一震，嘶哑的声音叫出来。景言只好口中讨饶，秦项口中讨便宜问：“你跟别的男人也这么软吗？”  
　　景言被这莫名的问话弄得一头雾水，秦项笑而不语，景言只得解释：“没……没其他男人……”  
　　秦项自然不信也没说破，俯身上去，快速结束了两人今夜的欢爱之旅。  
　　一早被生物钟叫醒的景言，包裹在秦项和被子之间，竟觉得有难以言说的满足感，他忍不住看着秦项的睡颜，这人睡着时并不是那么攻击性十足的样子，分明好看的要命，偏偏没把这个当优点。忽然景言想到秦项问他的那个问题，秦项到底以为他跟谁上过床？然后就联想到昨天下午秦项过问田存轻的事，难道……难道他以为自己多年没有成婚，身边早有了暖床人？景言很想马上就跟秦项解释一二，可当他冷静下来，想到秦项明明自己还有一堆风流债，怎么也轮不到自己解释吧？想着不免又有些酸楚。  
　　两人的蜜月很快就提上了议程，景言本意是想带几个蓝阁的随从过去，却被秦项否决了，秦项的理由也很简单，金银岛服务过那么多权贵总不会比蓝阁的随从差。结果就是石荣带着保镖把两人接走了，没有带任何东西。  
　　自由之都的一切确实超出了景言的预料，秦项带他参观了这里的夜总会、赌场、博物馆。更是领略了金银岛里盛大的演出，充斥着硝烟味的靶场，享受着奢华的酒店和购物，更是品尝了各色他只听闻过的美食，景言知道秦项很富有，却从来不知道他很会享受。存在于自由之都的秦项，仿佛就是这里的主宰，只有你想不到的，没有他不能给予你的。这样的蜜月是景言从来没想过的，他们白天品尝美食，欣赏表演或展出，秦项手把手教他开枪，晚上他们就去赌场夜总会玩乐，深夜两人伴着音乐美酒疯狂的做爱，仿佛可以抛下世间一切束缚，从此以后只有他们两个人。  
　　景言赤裸着身体躺在床上，四周的棱镜环绕着他和秦项，他能透过棱镜清晰地看到秦项如何与自己结合，自己又是怎么地迎合着这个他爱着的男人。他喜欢欢爱过后，两人大汗淋漓地抱在一起，秦项的身体覆盖在自己的身体上，好像只有这样，两人就能合二为一，融为一体。  
　　秦项抱住他的腰，让他站直身体，看清镜子中的自己说：“你看，人只有什么都不穿的时候最真实。”景言被秦项扣住双手按在镜面上，他自觉地分开自己的两腿，让秦项更容易进入自己的身体，一切既真实又梦幻，秦项诱导：“在这里你不需要压抑，我喜欢听你叫出声。”景言才知道自己原来可以发出这么令人羞耻的声音，但他不需要在隐藏和压抑……  
　　这一晚，石荣来找秦项，秦项拍了拍疲倦的景言让他先睡，就出去了。出门后，秦项难得严肃地问：“怎么回事？”  
　　石荣想了想才说：“本来我是不想来打扰二少的，可她听说你在金银岛就执意要见一见。”  
　　秦项冷笑地说：“她是想见我还是想见景言？”  
　　石荣挠了挠头说：“依我看，大约是想见殿下。”  
　　秦项沉吟了片刻说：“那就安排明早让她见吧，安排到会客室。”一听到秦项的话，石荣就知道明天需要他亲自监听这两位到底会聊些什么了。  
　　第二天早上，景言听到秦项的安排，不由一愣问：“我并不认识你的大嫂啊？她为什么要见我？”  
　　秦项亲了亲他的脸颊：“大约是借机攀附皇室吧，你就去应付她一下，如果不耐烦扶手上有个按铃，到时候石荣会找借口打断的。”  
　　景言反问：“你，不和我一起吗？”  
　　秦项摇了摇头说：“我在场，她恐怕有些话不好说。”  
　　景言只好半信半疑地去会客室见了秦正阳的妻子苏乐伊，一见面，苏乐伊倒表现很热情，让景言也就放下了心防，说着说着，苏乐伊忽然提起景言二叔的妻子苏怀遥，景言对这个寡居的女人并不熟悉，只得说些好话，苏乐伊这才说明，这位苏怀遥是她父亲的妹妹，不过嫁入皇室之后反倒不怎么联系了，家里也一直很惦记着。  
　　在监听室的秦项听到这里，叫来石荣：“景兴文的妻子是苏怀远的妹妹？怎么从来没有人提供过这个信息？”石荣马上紧张起来说：“我这就派人去查。”


	17. Chapter 17

　十六、  
　　苏乐伊跟景言闲话了半天，才终于说出了此行拜访的目的，她终于怀了秦正阳的孩子，因为嫌华市人多事杂这才跑来自由之都偷闲，结果听说秦项和景言也在就过来拜访了。景言一听她有了宝宝，就关切地送了一份礼，然后按下了叫铃，顺时就借口告辞了。  
　　景言回到寝室，秦项神情不虞，他也没有隐瞒将他和苏乐伊的对话都转述给了秦项，然后问：“你说她这次来到底是为了什么？”  
　　秦项随口说道：“大约是我大哥近日又要提议案了，他不好意思直接找我，他妻子就主动找你了。”  
　　景言不懂为什么秦正阳反而不好意思找秦项，还需要自己的妻子迂回行事。秦项哼笑：“你不会想知道真相的。”  
　　景言也猜到肯定有难言之隐便直言：“既然上次他都能找你帮忙，这次为什么……难道他做了什么对不起你的事？”  
　　秦项伸了伸懒腰说：“他没有对不起我，只是他心中有愧。”  
　　景言看了秦项半天缓缓地问：“连我也不能说吗？”  
　　秦项一挑眉坏笑地说：“我说了，你不会想知道的。”  
　　景言一把抓住秦项的胳膊，反驳：“你说过我们是同一战线的。”  
　　秦项反手抱住景言说：“我父亲剥夺了我的继承权，决定由他的小儿子继承，而这件事我大哥没有阻止。”  
　　景言确实听说了秦承业的妻子生了一个男孩子，原来他始终介意秦项私生子的身份，居然刚生下孩子就迫不及待地把秦项扫地出门，忽然景言似乎想明白了一件事，他的婚事似乎反而加速促成了这件事。景言一副愧疚的表情看着秦项，秦项皱了皱眉说：“你这是什么表情？我只要一天不死，就不会认命的。”  
　　听到秦项的话，景言还是忍不住低声说了句“对不起”，秦项一把将景言横抱起来说：“真觉得对不起我，就好好补偿我。”说着，就把景言扔在了柔软的大床上，自己解开了衣物，俯身上去，景言对秦项的愧疚让他任由秦项随意摆布……  
　　在离开金银岛前，石荣收集齐了关于苏怀遥的资料，简单地向秦项汇报——苏怀遥是苏怀远的同胞妹妹，不过因为苏家一直重男轻女，所以苏怀远受到更多的关注和培养，并且按照他们父亲的安排进入了均不效力，而一直被苏家冷落的苏怀遥却在她哥哥如日中天的时候，忽然被皇室选中嫁给景兴文，两人结婚多年却一直没有子嗣，景兴文与她也是多出席公共场合才会同行，一般情况，苏怀遥都安静地住在蓝阁，从来不过问景兴文的事，即使景兴文惨死，她也只是作为未亡人出面做了她该做的事，然后继续安居在蓝阁。  
　　秦项在车上明知故问景言：“你二叔和他妻子感情好吗？”  
　　景言摇了摇头回：“她一直活得像个透明人，即便在蓝阁也很少出席家族聚会。二叔大概也从来没喜欢过她，娶她大约也是政治目的的考量。”  
　　秦项继续问：“她也不跟苏家人来往吗？”  
　　景言叹了口气说：“可能她和二叔的婚事不是她本意，所以住进蓝阁后，她就完全断了跟苏家的联系。”  
　　秦项提醒景言：“你还记得我们曾经猜测暗杀的主谋可能涉及到军部吗？”  
　　景言一惊反问：“你是怀疑苏怀遥？可她并不能接触到蓝阁的事务管理。”  
　　秦项认同地点点头说：“如果要将苏家联系起来，恐怕还少可靠的支撑啊。”  
　　景言想了想提议说：“不如我去跟祖父说，我想参与蓝阁的事务管理，这样我可能会有更多的权限。”听到景言主动提出这事儿，秦项自然是开心的，本来他还在考虑要怎么哄着景言自愿去接管过蓝阁的事务。  
　　看到秦项没有反对，景言更加信心百倍了，秦项只提醒他，需要找一个合适的理由。  
　　蜜月结束后，景言借着帮他父亲处理蓝阁的事务，得到了祖父的赞许，景朝仁直接就将自己一直不舍得放手的大权移交了一部分，还笑着说：“一直知道你不喜欢管这些杂事，管起来却像模像样的，以后不要帮你父亲打下手了，过来帮帮我这个老头子。”听到这消息的景淑忍不住开心，也在景朝仁的面前夸景言确实有独当一面的能力，只是需要他多指点。  
　　景言跟着秦项去金银岛也了解到秦项对枪械的热爱，就让人把蓝阁内的靶场给收拾好了，方便秦项可以过去玩，被困在蓝阁无所事事的秦项也终于有点事儿可以做了。  
　　秦项在靶场码好了子弹，正专心调整着手中的枪，一旁站着个小随从，秦项一眼就认出他了，就是那个“哪壶不开提哪壶”的随从，开口问：“你叫什么？”  
　　小随从自报姓名：“童安福。”  
　　秦项听了一笑：“这名字挺喜庆。”说着摆弄好手中的枪，瞄了瞄准星，“会发射移动靶吗？”  
　　童安福忙回话：“会的，秦先生。”说着就熟练地操作着一旁的机器，向秦项证明自己没问题，秦项正准备给他指令，却被一个不速之客打断了，景文泽拎着一只枪，面无表情地走过来，秦项察觉到却没有主动理会，童安福礼貌地问好，景文泽点点头然后对秦项约战的口吻说：“听说你枪法很好。”  
　　秦项晃了晃手中的枪故意不接茬：“好久不练了，手生了。”  
　　景文泽也没多话，直接让童安福按下了按钮，然后抬手一枪击碎了目标靶，秦项嘴角弯起更加挑衅的笑意，虚伪地夸赞：“打得不错。”  
　　景文泽见他并没有较量一下的意思，继续激将：“我想请你指教一下。”  
　　秦项转过身，反而放下手中的枪，笑了笑说：“你不需要我指教，毕竟……”正说着，景言由远及近地走过来，似乎也很惊讶景文泽怎么会在这里，秦项压低声音接着说：“毕竟你早就输了。”说完，笑着从他身边擦过去迎景言，然后很自然地环住景言的腰，宣告所有权，秦项低头柔声地问：“狗崽呢？”  
　　景言喜欢极了狼牙，什么时候都带在身边，狼牙也护主得很，谁叫都不跟着走，只跟着景言，听到秦项问狼牙，景言解释道：“留在外面了，我怕这里的枪声吓到它。”  
　　秦项摇摇头说：“你这样可要对不起它的血统了，童安福去把狼牙带过来。”童安福忙应声走出了靶场，景言有些好奇地问：“文泽，你也来练枪吗？”  
　　秦项没等他回话，笑着替他说：“他是来找我比试的。没彩头的，我没什么兴趣。”  
　　景文泽听到秦项的话，眼神变得犀利起来，景言忙替他解围：“今天是我约了他练枪的，你改日再说。”说完递给秦项一个眼神，示意秦项别再继续较真儿，秦项推着景言的腰跨入场地，把刚才调试好的手枪交到景言手中，暧昧地笑着问：“要试试我的枪吗？”景言跟秦项待的时间多了自然听出另一层含义，不觉耳根子略略发红，但还是接过了手枪，细细看过枪身问：“这是你说的沙漠之鹰？”  
　　秦项教过景言辨认各种枪械，景言也极其聪明记下了不少。秦项点头说：“这枪不太适用军备，拿来玩玩还可以。”  
　　景言蛮有兴趣的对秦项说：“我也想试试。”  
　　秦项扶正景言的姿势，提醒他：“两脚分立，沙漠之鹰后坐力较大，稳住双臂。”边说边从身后环住景言的身体，手把手地教他如何正确地持枪，两人的身体贴得紧密无间，更要命的是，秦项为了稳住他的身体，直接一只腿顶住他两腿之间的空档，然后刻意地劳驾一旁的景文泽说：“麻烦帮我们启动一下发射器。”  
　　景文泽两眼迸射出怒火，但还是依言走到机器旁边，按下了按钮，秦项固定住景言的手臂带着他连开了两枪，第一枪打偏，第二枪恰到好处地补中，景言几乎被后坐力撞进秦项的怀里，也领略到射击的乐趣了。  
　　这时狼牙被童安福和田存轻带进来，大约是第一次听到枪声被吓到了，居然看到景言也只是停在原地，不敢上前，秦项又简单地告诉了景言一些技巧，才放下枪，做了手势，狼牙得令立马跑过来，然后挺胸坐好，等待秦项的指令，景言略带惊讶地看着他：“我还没请育狗师。”  
　　秦项咧嘴一笑：“我曾经有过一条狗。狼牙训练好了可以保护你。”景言听到秦项没有继续提他自己的那条狗，而是直接跳到了狼牙身上，不由想到十六岁被秦承业的手下按压在地上的少年……  
　　田存轻上前接话：“殿下，狼牙的老师已经约好了，明天就可以上门。”  
　　景言点点头笑着说：“我倒不指望它能保护我，只要陪着我就好。”田存轻似乎才发现被冷落在一旁的景文泽忙问好：“泽殿下，刚才遇到您父亲，似乎正派人找您呢。”  
　　景文泽深深吸了口气点点头说：“多谢。”说完就离开了靶场，景言有些不解轻声问秦项：“你们没什么吧？”  
　　秦项意味深长地笑：“现在还没什么。”


	18. Chapter 18

　十七、  
　　景言接管了景朝仁安排的重要工作，每天都在蓝阁中忙碌着，时常就在景朝仁的书房陪伴，景朝仁也不藏私地全力教导，别说景朝仁身边的人，连景言都察觉出祖父似乎别有深意，他本想去询问秦项的意见，但看到秦项野心勃勃的眼神，他就无所适从，秦项这种人哪怕只有一点机会都不会放过的，更何况，现在祖父的作为实在太过明显了，他肯定早就看出来，而且乐见其成。这些日，秦项除了偶尔去一趟自由之都，平日都很自觉地呆在蓝阁，按照他的性格来说，这未免太不正常了，景言心知肚明，可又真心希望秦项能如狼牙那样陪伴在自己身边。  
　　景言的担心没过多久就发生了，秦项又一次跟景文泽巧遇在靶场，大约是继续上次的比试，两人不知达成了什么赌注，就犹如两只被激怒的公牛，比红了眼，在一旁陪练的随从偏巧没有一个是他们身边较为亲近的人，所以也没人敢上前去打断，结果不知两人说了什么，景文泽忽然就把还冒着热气的枪管对准了秦项，眼见着就要扣动扳机，然后秦项冷笑地说：“你若这枪打不死我，我必然不会让你活着。”  
　　这话吓坏了站在一旁的随从们，有的忙出声阻止，有的忙跑出去找人，景文泽激得两眼赤红，连握着枪的手都抖起来，咬着牙用力的呼吸，秦项抛下平时伪装的面孔，一脸戾气和凶悍，仿佛随时拔枪与景文泽决斗，最先赶到的是景淑，她正好在花园里撞见了慌不择路的随从，一听就知道大事不妙，立马让随从去找景言，自己忙跑来靶场。  
　　景淑毕竟是长辈，推门进来厉喝：“把枪放下！你们在干什么？！”听到景淑的声音，景文泽微微一震，对峙的气息也弱了下去，秦项冷眼地注意着他的一举一动，以免景文泽反复，直到景文泽放下枪，转头对着景淑叫了一声“姑姑”，秦项收敛自己的戾气，看了一眼景淑，她不动声色地递给他一个眼神，忙上前说：“文泽，在这儿胡闹什么，赶紧去做正事！”说着，就让随从陪着景文泽离开了靶场。  
　　景淑这才缓缓舒了口气，略带着不悦的情绪对秦项讽刺：“你做事非要这么高调吗？”  
　　秦项冷笑一声：“你们蓝阁藏污纳垢我确实没什么兴趣，不过威胁到我头上，就不会轻易放过。”  
　　景淑一听，知晓这话里有话，疑惑地看着秦项：“你什么意思？”秦项摆弄手中的枪不答，没几分钟景言就闻讯而来，进来之后发现景文泽已经不在靶场，又看到景淑在，不免冲景淑感激的笑了笑。  
　　景言礼貌的对景淑说：“小姑姑，我和秦项还有点事，人我先带走了。”  
　　景淑心中隐隐觉得秦项的话直指景文泽，可她又不能逼问，只好勉强笑了笑说：“也好，你这一忙起来，都照顾不到他了。”景言明白景淑的意思，是提醒他，看好秦项，别再生出更严重的事端。  
　　  
　景言和秦项返回到自己的寝室，屏退了所有的随从，柔声地问：“文泽到底怎么惹了你？”秦项觉得景言的问话很有意思，反问：“你怎么就觉得是他惹了我？”  
　　景言想了想，温柔的笑着说：“我不认为你是个没事找事的人。”  
　　秦项挑挑眉说：“景文泽也不是，但我们两必然有一个先找事。”  
　　景言知道这样是问不出秦项的话，只好放弃了，在他身边坐下说：“他是我堂弟，而你是我配偶，他是和我有血缘关系的人，而你是我选择的人。所以我相信你。”  
　　秦项听到这话，不由回想起刚才在靶场，景文泽质问他的话——秦家是否参与了暗杀他二叔的事，秦项倒是坦然以对，自己没参与当然不用替秦家背锅，谁知道景文泽又说出莫野的名字，认定他和莫家有牵扯，说秦家一边通过秦正阳搭上了苏家，一边又通过秦项搭上了莫家，居然这样还不够，还让秦项献身进蓝阁，企图再搭上皇室这艘大船。  
　　秦项只简单地问了景文泽一句：“那晚你在花园里看的现场，感觉如何啊？”景文泽瞬间被激怒了，直接拿枪指向了秦项，秦项瞳孔紧缩，意识到自己果然没有猜错，这是景文泽的痛脚，他原以为景文泽把景言当作争夺权柄的竞争对手，结果却没想到居然是这种令人不齿的不伦之恋。景文泽看到秦项脸上轻蔑又讽刺的笑，更加想杀了这个获知他不可说秘密的人，只要这个人死了，景言又会成为那个对自己关爱有加的大哥。  
　　秦项想到这里，把景言搂进怀里，似是有些报复性地厮磨着景言的敏感处，气声说道：“你来替他给我赔罪吧。”景言以为是自己的话，让秦项不再生气了，也很配合他的动作，两人确实也有几日没有好好亲热了。秦项喜欢看景言带着羞耻感脱衣服的样子，这次也不例外，景言一丝不挂地跪伏在沙发上，秦项从身后搂住他的腰腹，嘴唇亲吻着他的耳后，左手揉捏着敏感的乳尖，如何让景言动情对秦项来说，简直易如反掌，景言轻微地发出声响，秦项顺着他的脊背吻到了尾骨处，景言被激得浑身一颤，秦项略带着命令的口吻说：“把腿分开，嗯，再大一点……”景言依言照做，秦项抱紧他的身体用自己的性器磨蹭着景言的敏感处，景言身体完全经不起秦项的挑逗，很快前面就有了反应，他忍不住扶上自己套弄起来，秦项潦草地涂抹了润滑，将半硬的性器挤进他的身体，一开始还会有点不适应，景言尽量放松身体，取悦自己，秦项一下子没入，两人亲密无间地结合在一起，景言扶住沙发的靠背，感受着来自身后秦项猛烈地撞击，一下一下，快感一阵阵由尾骨传递到大脑，浑身布满了酥麻感。景言又伸手想去套弄前端，却被秦项一把握住了，秦项凶狠地说：“今天不能让你这么痛快！”说着，把扔在腿边的领带拿起来，霸道地把景言的双手捆牢，将人粗暴地按压在沙发靠背上，秦项抬高景言的臀部，让他的私处完全暴露在秦项面前，秦项缓缓退出重新涂抹了润滑，调整好角度，一顶全根没入，景言被秦项的性器激得生理泪水都出来了，秦项扣住他的腰胯猛烈地挺进，攻城掠地，满足自己的征服欲，果然秦项没放过他，最后景言被操射了，秦项才满意的放开他的手，抱着急急喘息的景言问：“累了？我抱你去休息。”景言连点头的力气都没有了，就任凭秦项的安排了。  
　　安顿好景言，秦项穿戴好衣物，走出卧室，站在二楼看到刚才他们做爱的沙发旁边跪着一个人，他正趴在那里嗅着乱扔在地上的衣物，秦项放轻了脚步走到那人身后，用脚踢了踢他的屁股，那人仿佛受了惊吓，直接软坐在沙发边上，秦项一看居然是田存轻。秦项嘴角勾着玩味的笑问：“这么喜欢我？”  
　　田存轻大约没想到秦项会忽然下来，着实吓得不轻，又被抓了正着，秦项见他不答，大大咧咧地在他身前坐下：“你没少偷看我们吧？过瘾吗？”  
　　田存轻连头也不敢抬，只得伏身求饶，秦项不理，田存轻声音渐渐小下去，秦项用脚尖勾起田存轻的下巴，使得他不得不与之对视，秦项扫了一眼扔在地上的底裤问：“想我干你吗？”听到这问话，田存轻身体轻轻的抖起来，他小心翼翼地想掩饰自己下身的反应，这哪里逃得过秦项的目光。  
　　秦项哼笑：“上次送你的礼物喜欢吗？听说过两天是你的生日，礼物我放在同一个地方，去拿吧。”说完，秦项收回自己的脚，站起身又回到卧室里去了。  
　　跪坐在地上发愣的田存轻，被墙上忽然响起的钟声吓了一跳，才意识到他刚才的丑态被秦项抓住了，他失魂落魄地走出去，脑子乱哄哄的，秦项为什么没在景言面前拆穿他，想到秦项最后一句说什么给他的礼物，上次他从秦项的车后备箱拿出一个精致的礼品盒，拆开一看，里面居然是调教用品，吓得他连礼品盒一起塞进了橱柜里再也没敢拿出来，秦项难道早就发现了？？他犹豫了很久，还是没能忍住，再次打开了秦项的车后备箱，在同样的地方，摆放着一张房卡。  
　　田存轻做贼一般拿起那张房卡溜走，他回房后努力回忆着被秦项抓包之后，秦项都跟他说了些什么，想了许久发现，秦项居然一句责备的重话都没有，甚至还提到了过两天是他的生日，田存轻忍不住拿出那张房卡又仔细看了一看，难道秦项想找他暗度陈仓？？一想到这里，田存轻的下身不由得发紧，正如秦项所说，他不止一次偷窥到秦项和景言的情事，从第一次的震撼，到后来的艳羡，他甚至忍不住私藏了秦项的底裤用来自慰，本以为不会被人察觉到，可秦项大概是在送他第一次“礼物”时就知道了，可他却没有拆穿自己，难道是秦项他也想……他已经厌倦了景言的身体……


	19. Chapter 19

十八、  
　　田存轻越临近生日当天，就越隐隐觉得兴奋，他甚至翻出了被他扔进橱柜的调教用品，忍不住幻想秦项怎么在自己身上使用，仅仅是幻想，都能让他下半身发硬。秦项就是追求刺激性爱的那种人，他怎么可能会迷恋上景言，偷情这种冒险又刺激的事才是他最喜欢的。  
　　田存轻生日当天请了假，开车带着秦项给他的“礼物”去赴约，因为他不在蓝阁，秦项临时找来了童安福过来安排景言住处的事务，景言在景朝仁那边忙了整整一天，好容易能回来吃个晚餐，结果看到秦项穿戴整齐正打算出门，景言微微一愣，内心不免有点失落感，谁知道秦项径直走过来，亲了亲他脸说：“今天田存轻请了假，晚餐就没让他们安排了，我订了餐厅。”听到秦项的话，景言又忍不住笑起来，心中埋怨自己太小气了，以为秦项根本不在意自己的忙碌只考虑自己的事。童安福跑来告诉秦项，车子都安排好了，随时可以出发。  
　　秦项打量了一下景言说：“不用更换衣服了，这样就很好。”说着拉住景言的手，两人开车去了秦项预定好的高级酒店。两人直接由侍者领到位置上，秦项和景言翻看着菜谱，时不时询问对方的口味，正惬意地闲聊着，一个熟人走过来打招呼，元修认真地打量着眼前的景言，比之前气色好了，也不再是那种礼节性的笑容，略带着感激地冲秦项点点头，秦项倒是很客气的问：“一起吃个饭？”  
　　元修停顿了片刻摇了摇头说：“我还有安排，就是看到你们过来打个招呼。”  
　　景言也许久没见到元修了，忍不住说：“那改天有空一起坐坐吧。”元修听到景言客道的邀请，感到欣慰，控制住自己表情，克制地点头说：“好，有空坐坐。”说完，元修离开，走到不远处，又忍不住回头看了一眼坐在那里点餐的两人，远远望去，景言跟秦项倒是十分般配，自己愿意为了守护他们而做任何事。  
　　用完晚餐，发现户外电闪雷鸣，瓢泼大雨，秦项看了看雨势说：“暂时回不去，不如今晚就住在这里吧。”说着，他去前台订下了房间，然后带着景言去顶层说：“这里没法跟金银岛比，将就一下。”  
　　景言打趣他：“是你将就一下吧。”秦项脚步一顿，侧过脸低头看着景言来不及收起的笑容，坏笑：“居然学会打趣我了？跟我学坏啊。”  
　　景言虽然耳根子红了，但还是很乖巧地跟着秦项进了套间，秦项进去推开了窗户，雨水顺势都飘进了阳台，景言不解，也跟了过去，发现雨水太大竟然把秦项的衣服都打湿了，秦项也把他拉进了雨水的范围，两人全被雨水弄的浑身湿漉漉的，景言大声问：“你这是干什么！”  
　　秦项志在必得地笑：“好久没有这么大的雨了。”景言觉得莫名其妙，忽然看到秦项收起了刚才兴奋的表情，露出许久不见的嗜血神色问：“你想不想知道为什么你查不出蓝阁安保的问题？”  
　　景言没料到秦项忽然在这时提到这么重要的事，一时愣在那里，然后配合地点头，秦项看着窗外划破暗夜的闪电说：“安保内部没问题，有问题只是那天的安保人员，他负责把你们改道的消息告知蓝阁内的人，再由蓝阁的人安排暗杀者。”  
　　景言没听明白这和之前的怀疑有什么差别，只好追问：“可蓝阁内并不是谁都能调派安保人员。”  
　　秦项诡异地一笑：“这人不需要调派安保，他和安保是情人关系。”景言瞬间就明白差别在哪儿了，一开始他们一直怀疑只有蓝阁能涉足安保事务的人才能洞察他们当天临时改变的行车路线，如果安保和蓝阁内是私人关系的话，那就不必非要是涉足安保事务的人选了。  
　　景言迫不及待地追问：“是谁？！”  
　　秦项随意地掩上了窗户，阻隔了雨水泼洒进阳台，但玻璃却无法阻止外面闪亮的电光，映着秦项的脸，像极了撕裂地狱之门爬出的魔鬼，秦项并不急着回答反而给景言讲了一件事：“你记得我们新婚第一天我就去了一趟金银岛吗？”  
　　景言当然记得，那晚秦项夜不归宿，他也没睡好，景言反问：“出什么事了吗？”  
　　秦项点点头表示同意：“确实出了一件怪事，我刚到金银岛不多时，我父亲就亲自给我打电话确认我是否在金银岛，我不理，第二天他又派了亲信特意来查我的岗。”  
　　景言觉得答案呼之欲出，难以置信地看着秦项，秦项解开自己已经湿透的衬衣，露出漂亮的胸肌反问：“那晚我临时起意的决定为什么那么快就会被我父亲知道？他们似乎很怕我离开他们的视野。”  
　　景言几乎怔住了，那晚正如秦项所说，是他临时决定出去的，除了他和他的随从，蓝阁便不会有其他人知道了，秦项忽然提及这件事，跟能与安保传递消息的人有关，这一切都在暗示田存轻有问题。  
　　秦项看懂了景言的表情，笑着说：“答案在房内的手机里，你慢慢看，我先去洗个热水澡。”  
　　景言闻言，扔下秦项，转身就返回室内，找到了秦项所提到的手机，打开一看，里面有录制审讯田存轻的视频，从田存轻的状态之前应该受了不少折磨，审讯时已经两眼无神，问什么答什么，这也完全揭开了当年暗杀景言的蓝阁内线就是田存轻，他收到了安保传回来的信息，立马通知了暗杀者改变路径去劫杀景言的车辆，不止这样，他留在景言身边，一直在监视着他的一举一动，后来景言和秦项成婚，他就负责监视两个人。可视频到这里就结束了，景言发现田存轻并没有提及幕后主使是谁，景言以为自己听漏了，就反复听了几遍确认，直到秦项洗完裹着浴巾出来，他抬头急切的追问：“谁是幕后主使？！”  
　　秦项正用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，嘴唇轻启，未出声却用口型说出了一个名字，景言得到答案后，频频摇头说：“这……这怎么可能？！”  
　　秦项表示同意：“我也觉得不太可能，因为杀你，她没有任何好处。”  
　　景言紧紧抓住湿透了的衣服，努力控制自己的情绪，毕竟获知一个无冤无仇的亲人居然想要自己的性命，却又找不到任何理由，这种恐慌是景言从未经历过的。秦项走过去拿过手机随手扔进了鱼缸里，缓缓在景言身边坐下说：“本来我是可以不让你知道的，但我需要你强大起来，还记得我说过的话吗？我们是统一战线的，事情我由来做，而你只要做好本职。”  
　　景言还沉浸在恐慌之中，也许是雨水的冰冷也许是内心的发寒，景言的身体冷得直哆嗦，秦项用力地把景言抱进温暖的怀抱，亲吻着他微微发抖的嘴唇，喃语安慰道：“别怕，我会找出真正的幕后主使。”  
　　不知是受了凉还是受了惊吓，第二天景言就发烧了，秦项难得有耐心地陪在一旁照顾，但景言一直睡得不安稳，哑着嗓子说：“我想回蓝阁……”  
　　秦项点头通知童安福安排车辆来接人，景言在昏迷中被秦项带回了蓝阁，景朝仁听闻景言病倒了，忙派人来询问，秦项只说是昨晚贪玩淋了雨本以为只是感冒，没想到半夜就烧起来了。蓝阁的医生都奔过来显示自己的重要性，秦项看着进进出出的人，则在后花园逗起了狼牙，前来探病的景淑趁着没人注意寻过来，低声问：“你到底在搞什么鬼？”  
　　秦项耸耸肩说：“昨晚景文泽出去了？”  
　　景淑面上一僵，点点头，秦项让她将景言和他要出去用餐的消息不经意间透露给景文泽，果然如秦项所料，景文泽真就紧随其后也离开了蓝阁。她之前不理解秦项为何这么笃定景文泽一定会跟出去，秦项也懒得掩藏了，直截了当告诉她，景文泽对景言的畸恋之情，把景淑震得一句话都说不出来，她虽然按照秦项所说的做了，但她更希望秦项的猜测是错的，景文泽只是把景言当大哥。  
　　可惜事与愿违，景淑亲眼所见，不得不信了，只得转移话题：“怎么没见田存轻？连个管事的人都没有吗？”  
　　秦项偏了偏头说：“有，我让童安福在前面应对着呢。”  
　　景淑也没多想，心里还惦记着景文泽对景言那点心思，这事绝对不能让父亲知道，不然蓝阁不知道要惊起多大的风浪。正想着，景文泽也来探病了，景淑本想出去，被秦项拦住：“你别过去，让他道个别吧。”秦项的话没头没尾，刚想问，就见秦项已经把狼牙训得有模有样了。  
　　“你倒是会训狗。”景淑没话找话。  
　　秦项嘴角弯起一丝邪笑：“听话的狗才值得训，不听话的就不必浪费时间了。”  
　　景言病好后，所有人才发现已经好几天没见到田存轻，景言也派人去田存轻外面的住处找过，一天下来，景言也察觉到不对劲了，他不愿意相信秦项会做那么残忍的事，忍了多时，还是没忍住去问秦项，秦项正在逗狼牙玩，很随意地回他：“放心，我都处理好了。”仿佛这不是一条人命，而是随手扔个垃圾一样轻松，景言紧紧抓着秦项的胳膊，盯着他，秦项不得不停了手中的事，看着景言一字一句地说：“对一个曾经要杀你的人，还是收起廉价的善意吧。”  
　　景言被这话彻底击溃了，握紧的手慢慢放开，眼泪控制不住地从眼眶滚落，秦项用手指轻拭去泪水，压低声音提议道：“或许你可以去揭发我。”听到秦项的话，景言闭紧双眼，眼泪不断的涌出，他别无选择……


	20. Chapter 20

十九、  
　　  
　　田存轻失踪了两个月后，忽然有警方联系上了皇室，要求去确认是否是田存轻，景言派了人去看过，果然是田存轻，死因说出来也很见不得人，居然是玩窒息游戏不察，就一命呜呼了，可是一直没查到将他抛尸的人，警方提出需要皇室配合，景朝仁驳回提出由皇室的警卫调查，有结果会通知警方。  
　　皇室的警卫行动迅速，很快就发现田存轻失踪那天也去了秦项他们同一家酒店，只不过比他们去得早，景言因为忙于其他事务没有被叫去盘问，秦项倒是很配合解释那天是因为田存轻请假，他才临时预定了那家酒店，之前并不知道田存轻也去了那里，而且那天他和景言一直在一起后来因为景言发烧，他更是寸步不离地陪着。询问完，秦项走出房间，看到迎面走来的景文泽，他神色难看，看到秦项轻松的表情，恨不得上去狠狠咬一口，秦项并不在意，因为他早就安排好了。  
　　皇室警卫长经过两天彻夜未眠的调查，直接去了景朝仁的书房汇报情况，景朝仁这才知道原来除了景言和秦项去了那家酒店，景文泽也去了，而且在景文泽住过的客房内查到了田存轻的毛发，虽然不能直接证明景文泽是抛尸的人，但这要是传出去只怕又会成为皇室的一大丑闻。  
　　景朝仁吞咽了几颗药丸，才叫来了秘书，交代他和警卫长如何去跟警方接洽此事，尽量做到大事化小小事化了，至于田存轻的家人那边，也要给予补偿，不可把事情闹大。  
　　景朝仁很快停了景文泽在蓝阁的工作，名义上是说让他出国休假，实际上就是派了自己的亲信把景文泽暂时带离了蓝阁，监管起来。景文泽一开始愤怒不已，去指责秦项，结果秦项轻描淡写地反问：“不如你跟陛下解释，你为什么会去那个酒店。”一棋将死，景文泽宁可死也不会说出自己对景言的心思。  
　　就这样，景文泽没做任何抵抗，就秦项设计离开了蓝阁，景淑听闻此事也忍不住私下找秦项问个明白，就算景文泽对景言有那样的心思，但景文泽也是她亲眼看着长大的，还是有感情的。  
　　秦项简而言之地告诉了景淑，田存轻参与了那次针对她和景言的暗杀，他是有人留在景言身边的眼线，至于借此“送”走了景文泽，也是为了打破蓝阁现有的平衡，逼幕后的人出手，景文泽离开蓝阁，那么现在蓝阁的所有事物几乎都落在了景言身上，再加上景朝仁之前种种悉心栽培的样子，只怕有人会沉不住气了。  
　　景淑没想到秦项深谙此道，一石二鸟，即打掉了就近监视他们的人，又打破了现有的平衡，让幕后的人不得不按照他的节奏来走，心中佩服又不免有些担心景言，相比之下，景言真是太稚嫩了，唯一庆幸的是眼前这个男人，是自己这一边的，他为了拿回他应得的利益，绝不会轻易跳下这艘船。  
　　秦项看着陷入沉思的景淑反问：“让你查的事怎么样了？”  
　　景淑找回思绪说：“这些日子，我去看望过苏怀遥，她还是一副老样子，对什么都不闻不问，连我主动提及要不要回苏家看看，她都说没必要。”  
　　秦项忽然笑了一下：“如果她不用亲自与苏家往来，那就是蓝阁还有其他人与苏家有牵连。”  
　　景淑皱眉想不通：“苏怀遥自从住进蓝阁之后，也没见她跟谁走得特别近，二哥对她又不上心……”  
　　秦项笑了笑说：“蓝阁里谁还有机会跟苏家接触？”  
　　景淑思考了一阵子说：“二哥没出事前，确实有跟苏家来往，偶尔大哥三哥也会有些接触，你也知道苏家在军部很有分量，皇室还是很看重的。”  
　　秦项嘲讽道：“皇室居然也有有求于人的时候。”  
　　景淑叹了口气说：“谁家都有难念的经的。”  
　　秦项敲了敲桌面：“我愿为陛下分忧。”  
　　景淑莫名地看着秦项：“你不去跟景言说，却来跟我说？”  
　　秦项摇摇头说：“景言的政务我不宜插手，否则适得其反。我也不是要你举荐我，小姑父应该认得莫和明（莫野的父亲）吧？”  
　　景淑虽然不管政务，但对各位身居要职的官员还是耳熟能详的，一听到莫和明的名字，立马就知道秦项为什么提到他了，这人在军部也很有实力，更重要的是他与苏家政见不同，皇室确实可以笼络。想到这里，景淑忍不住笑：“你若是生在皇室，只怕我父亲最属意于你。”  
　　秦项笑而不答，这话他不当真，他都能从景朝仁的眼中看到对他的排斥和厌恶，与他的出身无关，单纯是对他这个人。  
　　秦项这步“一箭双雕”走得漂亮，但他并不急着走下一步，还需得看看那人要怎么走棋，抽空跑了一趟金银岛，却没想到会在这里碰上莫野，一脸醉意，迷蒙着眼神在看秦项，好半天才确认自己没认错人，一把抓住秦项的手腕，胡言乱语道：“你个王八蛋！！”  
　　秦项不免好笑：“喝成这样还不忘骂我，过来找谁的？”  
　　正说着，秦项就看到秦正阳居然和莫野的哥哥从一个包间出来，心下了然，原来是陪着他哥过来私下见秦正阳的，毕竟秦正阳还没完全跟自己的岳父划清界限，所以跟莫家人见面还是小心谨慎为妙，莫野的哥哥莫光济四处找莫野，就看到秦项正坐在自己弟弟身边，他面无表情地打了个招呼，就打算把烂醉如泥的莫野带走，秦项好意问：“需要安排房间吗？”  
　　谁知道，莫光济冷冷地回他：“你们之前的事，莫家睁一只眼闭一只眼，但现在你入了蓝阁，莫家就不可能在放任你们胡来了。”  
　　秦项摊手说：“当我没说。看在我哥的面子上，给你提个醒，如果最近皇室有主动亲近莫家，把握好机会。”  
　　听到这话，莫光济却停住了，莫家显然已经接收到皇室的表示了，反问：“你可信吗？”  
　　秦项挑挑眉说：“我哥怎么跟你提到我的？”  
　　莫光济倒没隐瞒说：“你哥说他欠你的太多了，连他靠拢莫家，都是你提议的。”  
　　秦项忍不住笑出来，自从他入了蓝阁，虽然没主动联系过秦正阳，但也知道秦正阳完全接受了自己的提议，可能也是心中有愧，所以一直没有联系过他：“谢谢你，看来我应该去找我哥喝一杯。”  
　　说完，秦项转身就拨通了秦正阳的电话，那边很快就接通了，主动出声：“秦项，我在金银岛。”  
　　秦项笑着说：“正好我也在，我让人拿两瓶好酒，咱们好好聊聊。”  
　　秦正阳与秦项年纪相差十多岁，再加上两人志向和出身又不一样，所以共同话题并不多，一般都是在秦承业的安排下，两人才见面吃饭，这次难得两兄弟坐下来喝酒闲聊，秦正阳借着酒劲，一个劲儿地表态，自己绝对是站在秦项这边的，父亲选择秋以南的孩子是天大的错误，还表示多亏秦项给自己提个醒，他才能及时跟莫家联系上，秦项倒没多说什么，毕竟酒后的话有多少能当真呢？他无非是想确定秦正阳是不是真的对自己心怀愧疚，如果有一天真的需要秦正阳替自己说话，他又能不能出面。  
　　酒过三巡，秦正阳虽然常年混迹在政坛，但酒量还是不能跟秦项相提并论，直接醉倒在纯皮的沙发里，秦项微醺地打量着睡在那里的不知喃语着什么的秦正阳，能这么放心地喝醉，想必是对他很信任了，秦项满意地笑了，叫来了石荣，替秦正阳安排了一间同等规格的套房，又主动打了个电话给自己的大嫂苏乐伊，让她不必担心，自己会照顾好秦正阳的。苏乐伊也乐于见到两兄弟和好如初，便装作关切地问候了秦项和景言，闲话几句，秦项友好地切断了电话，也打算好好休息一下，结果还没睡熟就被石荣急切地敲门声吵醒了，石荣很了解秦项的睡觉习惯，他独睡时，一定会把枪放在枕下，如果贸然闯进去，不知道自己有没有命跟秦项说话了。  
　　秦项不悦地皱眉，坐起身来说：“进来！”秦项的表情大约可以止小儿夜啼，石荣也是这些年慢慢适应了，才敢开口：“二少，秦爷出事了，刚送入医院急救！”  
　　秦项听到这消息，微微一愣紧接着问：“什么时候的事？”  
　　“那边刚传来消息，我就马上过来。”石荣不敢怠慢。  
　　秦项随手套上衣物，沉吟：“让人暂时留在医院看情况。”说完，就带着石荣往外走，“去安排车吧。”  
　　石荣立马打电话通知人安排好车，挂断电话才低声地问：“二少，那大少那边……”  
　　秦项脚步顿了顿，很快做出了决定：“等他睡醒再通知他。”  
　　石荣跳上驾驶位，秦项半靠在后座上，因为醉酒引起的头疼，他不耐烦地点燃了一支烟，石荣透过后视镜观察秦项的表情，似乎并没有什么悲伤的情绪，才隐隐松了口气问：“二少，咱们赶去医院吗？”  
　　秦项坚定地否定：“不，回秦家祖宅，尽孝这种事不适合我。”


	21. Chapter 21

二十、  
　　石荣立马明白秦项的意图，一脚油门踩下，不管前方是否红绿灯，一路飞车，争分夺秒，必须抢夺先机。当石荣把车停稳在秦家祖宅门口时，发现并没有其他多余的车辆，不由得松了口气，他抢先一步闯进了大门，秦项摸了摸别在后腰的枪，也大摇大摆地走进去，祖宅的吴管家还没睡，看到一马当先的石荣很是惊讶，忙起身问：“石……二少，您怎么回来了？”  
　　秦项二话没说，扔给石荣一个眼神，自己直接上楼去秦承业的书房，果然，秋以南正神情紧张地坐在书桌前，盯着电话，看到秦项突然闯入，吓得差点从沙发上跳起来，秦项看到书房内只有她一人，便放心了，他很绅士地关上了书房门，一脸优雅地问：“你，在等谁？”  
　　秋以南深吸了一口气，平息自己的惊吓才微笑的开口：“睡不着而已，你怎么这会儿来了？”  
　　秦项看似闲庭信步地向她走过去：“我怕我不来，秦家就要完全被你掌控了。”  
　　秋以南故作不解的样子，僵硬地笑掩饰自己的紧张：“我不知道你在说什么？”  
　　“哦？那你大半夜通知秦家所有的管事来祖宅又是为了什么？”秦项好整以暇地反问，“比起我父亲的安危，你似乎更关心秦家的产业啊。”  
　　秋以南瞬间明白自己此番做作，在秦项眼里早就错漏百出了，她不再伪装成无知少妇，挺直了脊背，反唇相讥：“这话，我也一字不差地还给你。”  
　　秦项好笑地说：“这一切本来就该是我的。”  
　　秋以南攥紧了拳头，指甲掐着手心的肉疼：“你早就该有做私生子的自知之明，别痴心妄想了！”  
　　秦项不气，拿出手机打开屏幕放在书桌上：“我是私生子不假，你这贵族的爵位却是做了假吧？”手机里存放着秦项从新城别墅里翻找出的皇室证明。  
　　秋以南没料到秦项会找到这么隐秘的证据，底气有些不足，嘴硬地反问：“我哪里作假了？”  
　　“你若没做假，你是如何让景兴文为你签署的证明文件？或者咱们可以聊得更深一点，你是怎么认识的景兴文。”秦项胜券在握地问，正说着，石荣敲门进来，然后冲秦项点点头，秦项微微一笑继续给秋以南施压，“今晚的事只牵扯你我，小孩子是无辜的，我已经让人把他带走了。”  
　　一听到秦项把自己的亲生儿子给带走了，秋以南猛地从座位上站起来，发了疯一般地怒吼：“你诈我！”  
　　秦项摇摇头，轻描淡写地回她：“我若没十足的把握，今天就不会来找你了！只能说，你信错了人。”  
　　秋以南被秦项的话彻底击溃了，她一直在苦等的电话，直到现在也没有响起，难道自己真的也成了弃子？！秦项拖过一把靠背椅，在书房内发出刺耳的声音，好似他恶意地折磨着秋以南的心脏。  
　　秋以南似乎想明白了，毅然决然地抬起头问：“我若告诉你，你能放过我儿子吗？”  
　　秦项笑了笑说：“我没必要为难一个还不记事的小孩儿。”  
　　秋以南下定决心地点点头说：“我确实见过景兴文，是他的妻子苏怀遥找上我，只要我能帮他们做事，他们会给我想像不到的荣华富贵。”  
　　“你怎么认识苏怀遥的？”秦项虽然已经从田存轻的审讯里得知了部分内情，但他并不完全相信田存轻的话，所以他要几方对口供。  
　　秋以南破罐子破摔地回他：“苏怀遥是眠花宿柳的幕后老板。”听到秋以南这话的秦项和石荣，都不由得一震，这就说得通，为什么景兴文会那么容易地被暗杀在眠花宿柳，因为他的死路就是由他的合法妻子铺设的。秋以南并没有察觉到两人的异样，继续说：“我本来走投无路到眠花宿柳去寻出路的，结果没想到她会找上我，并且找人教导我各种贵族的礼仪和形态，还给了我一个贵族继承人的身份，又各种安排我和秦承业接触。”  
　　秦项看着眼前这个假冒的贵族女子，其实她不说破自己是差点沦落到要去眠花宿柳陪客的贫民，谁都看不出她的身份，毕竟连久经沙场的秦承业也没看出来，不禁赞许地说：“你确实是我父亲喜欢的类型，苏怀遥倒是很了解男人，她让你嫁给我父亲恐怕不止是为了图谋秦家的产业吧？”  
　　秋以南犹豫着，不再说话，秦项也不逼她，反而换了另一个话题：“你见过苏家的其他人吗？”  
　　秋以南不明白秦项为什么忽然问起苏家，以为秦项因为苏怀遥怀疑到苏家的人，尤其是秦正阳的岳父，很配合地摇了摇头说：“苏怀遥并没有让我接触过苏家人。”  
　　秦项似乎得到了自己想要的答案，笑着说：“原来如此，女人啊，逃脱不掉的嫉妒心……”秋以南听到秦项这话，不由得内心一紧，连呼吸都放得轻，石荣的手机忽然响起来，吓了她一跳，石荣接通后，只是在听对方说话，自己却不开口，直到电话结束，然后附在秦项耳边说了几句，秦项微微点头。  
　　秋以南紧张地盯着秦项，秦项似乎察觉到她的情绪，安抚地笑着说：“不要紧张，只不过是我父亲在医院抢救无效去世了。”秋以南看着秦项笑得一脸平静，却说着她暗自策划的谋杀达成，他早就知道了，他却没有阻止也没有提醒过他父亲，秋以南对秦项的恐惧笼罩了全身，她甚至忘记了呼吸，仿佛听到子弹上膛的声音，紧接着一阵剧痛，身体无法承受，她的胸膛大量的鲜血争先恐后地涌出，身体失重般地摔倒，血沿着身体流淌在地板上，她最后一眼看到的是，秦项居高临下，漠然地在与石荣交代怎么善后……  
　　第一位被秋以南请来秦家的张管事，一进门就看到秋以南横尸在书房内，而秦项找了个干净的地方正在跟石荣交代什么，瞬间就明白秦家变天了……直挺挺地跪在秦项跟前，不敢抬头，用最真诚的话打动秦项：“秦少，秋以南害死秦爷，该死！张某人杀秋以南，望成全！！”这话说给秦项，无非一是表明自己的立场，二是愿为秦项顶罪，保住家人。秦项看了石荣一眼，石荣把擦干净指纹的手枪直接交到张管事手里，张管事毕竟跟随秦承业多年，也熟知这善后的事宜，立马打扫书房内的证据。  
　　秦项带着石荣走出了书房，吴管家似乎也得到了秦承业过世的消息，怔怔地看着秦项，秦项知道他跟随秦承业多年，想必一时不能接受：“放心，父亲那边有大哥送，父亲会走得很风光！”听到秦项的话，似是得到一点点安慰，吴管家也是从小看着秦项长大的，知道秦承业对大哥多少有些偏心，后来有了小儿子，就更加不在意这个私生子了，也能理解秦项跟秦承业复杂的父子情。  
　　秦项看了看外面不断闪烁着的车灯，知道是得到秦承业死讯的各位管事都来了，拍了拍吴管家：“今晚还要辛苦你了。”  
　　秦家的管家进门看到坐在客厅的秦项，大家都是混江湖几十年的老油条了，哪能不明白怎么回事，立马都围过来，又恢复到秦项管理秦家产业那会的状况，张管事不一会儿带着满身血迹出现在大家面前，石荣给大家解释——张管事察觉到秋以南想独吞秦家产业，安排今夜谋杀了秦承业的事，所以一气之下就替秦承业报仇了。其他管事或多或少都知道怎么回事，平日里这位张管事与秋以南走得很近，怎么会忽然就替秦承业报仇了，无非就是牺牲自己保全家人吧。  
　　因为秦项的当机立断，秦家的权力交接就在秦承业死的那个晚上就完成了，每个管事也由这件事明白秦项的手段，不敢有异议。秦项安排好秦家的事物之后，秦正阳才赶到了秦家祖宅，众管事一看两兄弟见面，就忙告辞，免得沾惹是非。  
　　秦正阳一脸憔悴和暴躁：“你什么时候知道的？”  
　　秦项不动声色的反问：“你说哪件事？”  
　　秦正阳强忍着头疼说：“父亲出事的事，你明明比我早知道，为什么不去医院？”  
　　秦项冷笑：“我若去了医院，现在只怕你都进不了这扇门了。”  
　　秦正阳一愣，他确实也有所耳闻，父亲的死与秋以南有关，可听秦项一说才敢确认：“你怎么知道的？”  
　　秦项看着在院子里逐个开车离开的管事，说：“这些人，没有一个是我叫来的。”  
　　秦正阳这时也冷静下来了，顺着秦项的目光看着那些为秦家服务多年的管事，他们没有一个人因为父亲的死就悲痛欲绝，而是都忙着抱稳新上任的秦项，如果换成现在坐在这里的是秋以南，只怕这些人也一样同样的表现。  
　　秦正阳替自己的父亲感到悲哀，又有些歉意地拍了拍秦项说：“我错怪你了，以后秦家就要靠你了。”  
　　秦项回拍了拍秦正阳的手背说：“大哥，秦家是要靠我们两兄弟的，记得父亲的话吗？”  
　　秦正阳想起秋以南没有出现之前，秦承业经常在他们面前提醒他们，点了点头：“记得，我们相互帮衬，你一直做的很好。”  
　　秦项谦虚地笑了笑说：“因为我相信大哥。”  
　　秦正阳忽然想起一个问题，还是没忍住问：“秋以南的孩子，毕竟是我们的幼弟……”  
　　秦项站起身示意石荣拿过一样东西，递给秦正阳，解释道：“大哥，这是幼弟的dna，我们也各取一份，我还是想确认一下。”  
　　秦正阳并不蠢，瞬间就明白秦项怀疑秋以南的孩子不是秦承业孩子，难以置信地盯着秦项，秦项倒一脸坦然的说：“他若真是我们的幼弟，我自然不会对他如何，若他不是，大哥就把他交给我吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

二十一、  
　　  
　　秦承业的葬礼搞得非常隆重，但也掩盖不了秦家的流言蜚语，大家仿佛一夜之间都知道了秦承业是被秋以南所害，秦项不为所动，每天繁忙地处理着秦家的事务，听到坊间传闻的陈涛老爷子，忍不住笑叹一口气：“秦家终于变天了……这小子……”话没说完，陈涛的孙子陈子濯刚留学回来一直陪在陈老爷子身边悉心教导，听到这话忍不住问：“祖父，为什么总是高看秦项一眼？”  
　　陈涛笑着却不答他，反而说：“你啊，能选择跟他做朋友最好，如果成不了朋友也不要做仇人，若不得不成了仇人，你就要一刀毙命，不给他留任何机会。”听到陈涛的话，陈子濯不免对这个秦项更有了几分兴趣。  
　　一直在处理秦家交易和秦承业葬礼的事，秦项几乎每天也不过只睡四五个小时，连陪在一旁的石荣都略担心劝说：“二少，事情总是干不完的，不如缓一缓。”  
　　秦项伸了个懒腰，捏了捏鼻梁骨说：“你如果累了就先去休息吧。”  
　　石荣忙解释：“二少，不是我累……刚才殿下又打电话来叮嘱我，要我盯着你的作息时间。”  
　　秦项这才想起，他已经在秦家祖宅呆了好几天了，一直没回去蓝阁，连他自己都没察觉到，石荣提起景言时，他忍不住笑了一下：“好，我今天回蓝阁。对了，替我找几个伸手不错靠得住的人。”  
　　石荣点头应下。  
　　秦项的车刚开进蓝阁，就看到一个人影奔了过来，他降低了车速，才看清楚是童安福，他又兴奋又急切地敲了秦项的车窗，秦项也很配合地摇下了车窗，童安福一看果然是秦项，就语速奇快地说：“殿下，今日一直惦记着秦先生呢，果然就回来了。”  
　　秦项笑着点头说：“他在哪儿，我去找他。”  
　　童安福指了指休闲的台球室，秦项把车交给他，自己下车直接去找景言，难得一见穿着轻便休闲装的景言正伏身左手架杆，右手用力推杆，主球在球杆的作用力下，精准地撞向目标球，目标球借着力道顺势入洞了，景言直起身子，从一旁拿起巧粉，涂抹了一下球杆杆头，打算再战，眼睛的余光却看到了站在不远处欣赏他进球的秦项，不知是不是门外的阳光太耀眼，从秦项的背后透过，竟衬着他仿佛欲光重生般的耀眼。  
　　秦项看到景言发现了自己，也走过去，陪同的随从都知道秦项不喜欢随从跟着，都很识趣地看到他之后，就离开了台球室，秦项也打了一点滑石粉说：“斯诺克？打得不错，不如教教我。”  
　　景言以为秦项打算跟他玩一局，却没想到提出这样的要求，要说秦项不会斯诺克他是不信的，但刚见面又不好直接反驳，就规规矩矩地边摆姿势边跟秦项解释什么姿势比较好发力，秦项站在一旁坏笑，然后顺势贴在他身后，环住景言的双臂，还故意贴在他耳边，暧昧地问：“殿下，是这样吗？”  
　　斯诺克的规则身体不可以完全伏在球案上，景言只能硬挺着完全承受秦项身体的重要，秦项炙热的体温透过他轻薄的休闲服传递到自己的身上，景言不由地面红耳赤起来，连说话也变得有些磕磕巴巴，秦项却故意装作没听懂，凑在耳边，任由他的呼吸伴随着声音传进景言的耳朵里，景言感觉自己的心脏都要蹦出胸膛了，秦项略带着色情的意味摸索着景言修长的手指，那是和秦项完全不同的手，白皙柔软细腻。景言被挑逗得完全招架不住了，只得出声阻止：“我……我稳不住……”话还没说完，景言几乎要趴在球案上，秦项却站直了身体，景言也略带点尴尬地站直了，放下球杆转身想跟秦项说话，秦项没给他开口的机会，直接吻上去了，景言也及其配合地回吻，几日不见，小别胜新婚。  
　　秦项边吻边摸进了休闲服内，嫩滑的肌肤，摸起来格外的舒服，景言环住秦项的脖颈全情投入，还没注意到秦项的意图，结果当秦项用力揉捏起他的臀部，他才意识到不妙，难道秦项打算在这里？！他慌乱地推开秦项，呼吸还没缓匀，说：“别，别在这儿……”  
　　这事秦项要是能听别人的话，那就不是秦项了，他用已经半硬的下半身顶了顶景言，暧昧地问：“你打算让我这样回寝宫？”景言哪能想到，秦项居然有了反应……  
　　景言一筹莫展，秦项倒是不愁，直接拉高景言的休闲服，露出平坦的胸膛，自己用舌尖挑逗起他的乳尖，景言被秦项惊得差点叫出声，想推开又不愿使全力，一个全力以赴，一个欲休还迎，不一会儿，景言就控制不住的哼出声，秦项直接把休闲裤连带底裤一退到底，他沿着景言不太明显的腹肌，一路亲吻到肚脐下的小腹，景言被刺激得下半身也有了反应，秦项嘴角勾起一抹恶意的笑，仰着头问：“想要吗？”  
　　景言难耐又羞耻的样子，简直是对秦项的引诱，秦项抱起景言半坐在球案边，顺手扯掉脖子上的领带，缓缓地缠上了景言的性器，坏笑地警告：“乖乖听话，让你爽……”缠完之后，偏偏又要去亲吻和啃咬景言大腿内侧最敏感的地方，景言被激的眼圈都红了，秦项视而不见，试探性地含住景言的睾丸，温暖的热度覆盖着景言敏感处，刺激着性器又涨大些，领带束缚着它的自由，惹得景言有些疼，颤音轻喊出来，秦项反倒抬高了景言的身体，让自己更方便吞吐，景言上半身全部承重在球案上，手指难耐地抓着桌面，眼泪不受控地涌出，无声地开口地呼吸，秦项从来没为他做过这些，又新鲜又刺激。  
　　直到领带勒得景言的性器受不住了，秦项放开他，站直身体对景言说：“下来，趴到球案上，扩张给我看。”  
　　景言按照秦项的话去做，勉强扶着球案下来，缓缓转过身去背对着秦项，上半身伏在球案上努力分开微微发颤的双腿，抬高臀部，右手从胯下伸向后庭，用口水轻轻的按压。  
　　秦项欣赏着景言的举动：“不错的开球，继续，推杆……”看着看着，他也兴奋起来，边看边解开自己的上衣，拉开裤子的拉链，抚慰起自己的性器，时机差不多了，秦项拉开景言的右手，一杆进洞，景言“唔”地叫出声，秦项扣住景言的腰腹，猛烈撞击着身体，景言咬住手背忍着叫声，两眼泪汪汪的，偏偏又有快感又羞耻感，每次这两种复杂的情绪都让他心甘情愿地配合秦项的为所欲为。肉体的碰撞声，回荡在空旷的桌球室，两人高速运动的汗水，不断地顺着身体流下，秦项的汗水砸在景言的背脊，与他的汗水交汇在腰窝处，秦项间或摸了一把景言的前面，发现他已经坚挺了，这才抽身而退，将景言翻过身来，重新平躺在球案上，拉过他两条腿挂在自己腰间，坏笑地说：“怕人听到吗？”景言虽然知道，秦项会忽然这么说，就表明之后只会为了让自己叫更大声而努力，却没有力气说出一句完整的话，秦项忽然目光移向一旁的彩球，就近拿起的一个，将球塞进了景言的口中，说：“这样就不怕人被听见了。”景言被动含住了彩球，连抗议的声音都发不出来，只能发出含糊的鼻音。秦项得逞地再次挺进了景言的身体里，加速地律动，撞得景言感觉自己处身于地动山摇之间，在这摇摇欲坠的世界，似乎只有眼前这个男人是坚如磐石的，他伸手附上秦项的胸膛，感受着他剧烈的心跳，两人头顶明亮的灯光，从上至下投射在秦项身上，让他的影子完全覆盖住景言的身体。  
　　秦项直到景言高潮的最后一刻，才大发慈悲地松开了领带，景言几乎不受控地射出了浊物，然后就整个人几乎如从云间跌落般眼神空白地失神，一时间只能听到两人释放后的粗重呼吸声，秦项伸手摸了摸景言满是汗水的头发，很柔软，就跟他本人一样。  
　　事毕，两人回到自己的寝殿，温存着二人世界，秦项把景言搂在怀里问：“现在蓝阁的安保工作是你主管吗？”  
　　景言有些乏了，打了个呵欠，声音含糊地说：“嗯，祖父也是担心之前的事再发生。”  
　　秦项虽然对景朝仁也没什么好感，但却知道他对景言绝对是在意的，点点头：“明天石荣会带三个人过来，你把他们安排进你的安保成员里。”  
　　景言不明白秦项的用意，不由地动了动身体看着秦项问：“你是担心蓝阁的安保出问题？”  
　　秦项左手拍了拍他的后背，摇了摇头说：“最近秦家的事可能会引火到你身上，留几个我觉得身手不错的人，才能放心。”  
　　景言听出秦项是怕秦家的事祸及到自己，用这种办法补偿他，也就不好再推辞了。果然，第二天，石荣带着三个看着很低调的人来了蓝阁，秦项冲他们三人点了一下头，然后指了指景言：“以后你们跟着他，蓝阁内跟一人，蓝阁外跟两人以上。”  
　　景言听到这话，觉得秦项未免也太谨慎了，但当着秦项的面又不好直接回绝，等三人被童安福带下去，才小声地说：“在蓝阁内还需要跟着吗？”  
　　秦项挑眉一笑：“幕后的主使还没找出来，我不放心。”说完就拿起盘子里的葡萄塞进了景言的嘴里，景言不由联想到昨天的事，脸上一红，连忙推说：“那我先去忙了。”


	23. Chapter 23

二十二、  
　　  
　　景言也听闻了关于秦承业的死亡风波，据说秦承业是他的妻子秋以南为争夺家产而谋害的，后秋以南又被秦家的管事给枪杀了，管事杀完人自己报警自首了，警方顺理成章地扣押了管事，而秦正阳和秦项则象征性地被询问之后，就去处理秦承业的身后事了，没过几天，管事枪杀秋以南的案件就尘埃落定了。  
　　景言自然也知道事情绝对不会像传闻中这么简单，他去协助景朝仁办理皇室公务的时候，也曾被询问过内情，景言并不知道内情，只是说了些自己听到的传闻，后又加了一句做不得数。景朝仁看着景言许久，轻轻地叹了口气问：“那你觉得真相是什么？”  
　　景言知晓秦项被秦承业剥夺了所有的继承权，就是因为秋以南的出现，他也领教过秦项处理田存轻的手段，基本上他本心是不相信这件事与秦项无关的，也许就是因为猜到了秦项是这件事的参与者甚至可能是主谋，他就更不敢开口去问他。没想到会被祖父追问自己的想法，一直没等到景言的回答，景朝仁放下了手中的茶杯，茶杯轻轻地碰撞在桌面上，让景言回过神来，景朝仁却先开了口：“看来你确实有不同的想法，这很好，我真怕你会听信了秦项的话。”  
　　景言忍不住替秦项辩白：“他并没有跟我提到过这件事……”  
　　景朝仁看了景言一眼：“那你会跟他提及蓝阁的事吗？”  
　　景言自然明白景朝仁话里的意思，忙摇头解释：“我们从来不过问对方工作上的事，他不说，我也不说。”  
　　景朝仁微微点头安抚自己的孙子：“你总是记得，你首先是蓝阁未来的主人，其次是你皇室的身份，最后，你才是跟秦项的合法配偶关系。”  
　　景言听到前半句的时候，惊得呆住了，景朝仁这句的意思在明显不过了，他是打算让自己接替国王的位置，他想张口劝阻祖父的决定，却被景朝仁按住了：“你不要紧张，你现在暂时还不满足条件呢。”  
　　景言不得不收回劝阻的话，毕竟他只是长孙，他的父亲和叔父都还健在，他从未考虑接替国王的权柄，他现在会学习着管理蓝阁，只是希望秦项能在这里生活得自由和安全一些。  
　　景言刚从祖父的书房出来，就看到童安福和秦项替他安排好的保镖等在外面，他一脸莫名地走过去问：“你怎么过来了？”童安福看了一眼旁边面无表情的保镖说：“秦先生的大哥和大嫂来拜访了，秦先生让我过来先跟你说一声。”  
　　景言这才想起之前秦项确实有提过，自己也没太放在心里，点点头说：“那你去安排一下晚餐吧。”童安福就先走了，保镖寸步不离地跟着景言，刚开始景言还有点不习惯，秦项说：“你就当他不存在就好了。”  
　　回到了自己的住处，秦项正在款待秦正阳和苏乐伊，苏乐伊还带着自己一岁多的孩子一起过来了，几个人其乐融融，秦项看到景言回来了，冲他点点头，景言也被家庭的气氛感染了，也没换衣服就直接过来打招呼。  
　　景言这才知道，秦正阳特意来蓝阁是带来一个消息——秋以南的孩子经DNA检测与秦家兄弟并无血缘关系。听到这里，景言也大吃一惊，难道秋以南谋杀秦承业是真的？秦项似乎并不吃惊，看着秦正阳一脸愁容的模样，说：“大哥，不必觉得难做，若是怀疑这孩子的生父也有谋害的份儿，我可以派人继续查下去。”  
　　秦正阳还未出声，一旁逗着孩子玩的苏乐伊忍不住开口了：“确实应该查一查，之前她依仗这孩子想独占秦家的家业，结果谁能想到这孩子根本不是秦家的人。”苏乐伊会这么说，当然是因为这事对她最有利，秦家偌大的家业，秦正阳和秦项平分，可秦项如今和景言结婚了，以后会不会有自己的孩子还不好说呢，那她的孩子就成了最大的赢家。  
　　秦项也没点破苏乐伊的小心思，只是笑了笑说：“大嫂说得对，确实应该好好查一下。”  
　　秦正阳自然也看出自己妻子的心思，略带着点歉意的笑说：“殿下，我们进一趟蓝阁也不易，想顺道也拜访一下乐伊的姑母，不知可否方便？”  
　　景言这才记起苏怀遥是苏乐伊的姑姑，他招呼来随从让去询问一句，看看苏怀遥是否方便会客。结果苏乐伊倒是等不及了忙说：“我们也跟着过去看看吧，顺便逛逛蓝阁的花园。”  
　　景言倒觉得可行，又叫来了其他的随从陪着秦正阳和苏乐伊一起出去了。景言想了想才问：“那孩子既不是你父亲的，你打算怎么办？”  
　　秦项轻描淡写地说：“不急，有人比我急。”  
　　景言没再追问，那孩子既然不是秦家的人，秦项也许会将孩子交还给孩子的亲生父亲……想到这里，景言强行按住了自己的思绪，他有点不敢思考相反的答案，秦项看起来并不是那么仁慈的人。  
　　秦项似乎察觉到他的不安，揽住他的腰，仰头肆无忌惮地问出那个可怕的答案：“怕我杀了他？”  
　　景言忙转过头掩饰自己的表情，秦项却强硬地扳过他的脸，正视自己的目光，继续问：“我看起来那么残暴吗？”  
　　景言连忙摇摇头，低声说：“不……你只是在保护自己……”  
　　秦项很意外会听到景言这番言论，不由眼眉间都染上了些惊讶，然后嘴唇凑近景言的脸颊，轻轻的摩挲起来，暧昧地低语：“你这么想，我很开心。”  
　　景言一直都知道他与秦项从来都不是同一类人，秦项是那种在残酷环境下野蛮生长的困兽，而自己确是在众人呵护和修剪中自由生长的树木，他是信奉物竞天择弱肉强食才活成现在这个样子，而自己则是根蔓入土越深，就越无法离开蓝阁的滋养，终有一天，自己将会成为蓝阁内的参天大树，后人蒙荫，而秦项他真的会困守在这座郁郁葱葱的蓝阁吗？  
　　秦项看出景言因为自己的话，思绪飘得更远了，失神的样子茫然失措，他忍不住亲了亲景言的嘴唇，景言却忽然闭眼流下了眼泪，秦项感知到他的眼泪，用舌头小心翼翼地舔舐，轻声喃语：“别怕，我们是一体的，我会保护我们的。”  
　　秦正阳和苏乐伊返回景言的宫殿，苏乐伊脸色有些不好看，为了掩饰自己的表情，一直低头假意照看着孩子，秦正阳也没有多说什么，只是婉拒了景言的晚餐邀请，平时，苏乐伊肯定很乐意留下共进晚餐，可刚才去拜访苏怀遥，却被苏怀遥冷言冷语地提点了她许多，让她颜面尽失，她虽然知道姑姑与父亲的关系一般，也不怎么往来，一直以为是姑姑不愿苏家借了自己的风光，所以这次她提前就言明了是随秦正阳来拜访景言，也惦记着苏怀遥才过来的，结果哪想到苏怀遥好不领情。  
　　送走了秦正阳和苏乐伊，景言还有政务要忙，秦项就没有打扰他，只身走到了蓝阁外院的花园里，他很少来这里，倒是听说苏怀遥经常在这里出没，果然没让他失望，苏怀遥也独自一人站在偌大的湖边发呆，秦项并不走近，只是站在不远处望着她，不多久，苏怀遥转身看到了他，嘴角撇出一丝冷笑：“你怎么会在这里？”  
　　秦项耸耸肩说：“听说花房的郁金香开了，想送景言几支。”  
　　苏怀遥冷笑出声：“你以为我会相信你。”  
　　秦项故作惊讶，嘴角弯出一个得逞地笑：“看来大嫂送你的礼物，你已经收到了。”  
　　苏怀遥深吸了一口气，克制自己的情绪：“你拿作伪的检测报告给我是没用的。”  
　　秦项轻笑出声：“信不信由你，反正我是打算留这孩子作保命符的。”  
　　苏怀遥听到这话，瞬间明白了秦项有所指，快走上前质问：“那孩子的父亲到底是谁？！”  
　　秦项露出虚伪的假笑：“你不该问我，毕竟秋以南一直都听从你的安排。”  
　　苏怀遥眉头紧皱，面色不虞：“你到底想怎么样？”  
　　秦项摊开手说：“我确实有你指使秋以南的证据，但我也知道我不能把你怎么样？”说着，看了看天上的月亮，“我若查到孩子的生父，会通知你的。”说完，秦项便不再看苏怀遥，径直走进了不远处的花房，独留下苏怀遥恨恨地盯着他的背影。  
　　蓝阁这几日仿佛暴风雨的前奏，平静到让人觉得压抑，秦项没告诉景言，苏怀遥是眠花宿柳的幕后老板，因为这很容易就联想到景兴文的死，再细究下去，秦承业在这件事里扮演了什么角色就不言而喻了，秦项不希望自己的父亲在死后还给自己的生活带来麻烦，所以干脆就隐瞒了真相，反正现在比得就是谁更沉不住气。  
　　景淑好容易找了个避人耳目的机会，见了秦项，她也察觉到蓝阁最近的形式有些紧张，一向安于现状的苏怀遥最近频繁出入蓝阁，返回苏家，偶然遇见，脸色比她老公去世时还难看，随从们也多有劝阻，但她仿佛什么都听不进去了。  
　　景淑不安地问：“你到底对苏怀遥做了什么？这两天我让人盯着她，得到的反馈都太古怪了。”  
　　秦项正把大块的生肉投喂给狼牙，血沫溅了一地，景淑不由地皱了皱眉头，再看着秦项鲜血淋漓的右手，忙掩住口鼻，秦项头也不回地问：“其他人有什么反应？”  
　　景淑快速地回答：“父亲还算正常，大哥这几天称病没怎么出门见人，反倒是一直闭门修养的三哥见了父亲几次，不过都是两人私下的话，我也无从下手。”  
　　秦项扔完肉块，捡起一旁的手帕擦干净右手，点头说：“静观其变。”  
　　景淑略有些不满地说：“你是不是知道些什么？”  
　　秦项想了想没否认：“你父亲也许比我知道的更多。”  
　　景淑不耐烦地说：“我总不能平白无故地去询问我父亲吧，”说着，似是想到更好的办法提议，“不如我们加快些，让景言尽早拿到权柄。”  
　　秦项冷冷地扫了一眼景淑，面无表情地扔掉手中的手帕说：“我刚才说了，静观其变，你没听懂吗？！”  
　　景淑看到秦项突然变了脸，内心一阵发寒，从初见他，就知道这是个杀人不眨眼的家伙，也知道只有这样的人才能真正解决那些威胁她性命的人，既然选择了与狼共舞，那就要承担被狼突袭的风险。


	24. Chapter 24

二十三、  
　　苏怀遥仿佛变了一个人一样，再也不是那个深居简出的女人，她频繁来往于蓝阁和苏家，搞得苏家也十分头大，毕竟苏怀遥能成为眠花宿柳的幕后老板，仰仗的是自己的哥哥。在她嫁入蓝阁之前，她向苏怀远提出要一门生意，方便掩盖她与苏家的联系，苏怀远自然不会拒绝，毕竟他图谋更大的利益，用自己的妹妹在蓝阁作内线，他可以随时洞察皇室的意向，而苏怀遥在蓝阁则做出不问世事的模样，甚至都不与苏家联系，更好的撇清了与苏家的关系。唯一让苏怀远觉得可惜的就是苏怀遥嫁给了的景兴文居然不喜欢女人，连碰都不肯碰苏怀遥一下，导致苏怀遥都没有机会生下皇子或皇女。  
　　天无绝人之路，苏怀遥从眠花宿柳选中了一个女孩——秋以南，颇有苏怀遥当年的风姿，苏怀遥又精心培养她，打算让她为以后的谋划出力，为了避人耳目，秋以南一直被苏怀远藏在很隐秘的地方，偏巧有一次，他与人密约在此，那人撞见了秋以南，便留露出一见倾心的神色，苏怀远瞬间有了更妙的主意，他帮着那人与秋以南暗度陈仓。结果谁料到，他们暗杀景言的计划失败了，本来萌生退意的苏怀远还是被苏怀遥劝得动了心，毕竟景兴文死了也相当于少了一个挡路人，而且他们有现成的机会和“刀”。  
　　苏怀远已经被苏怀遥的失控，弄得也按耐不住性子了，看着苏怀遥一直逼问自己，秋以南的孩子到底是谁的？他只能咬死了不承认，只说是秦承业的孩子，秦项对外宣称无非是怕这孩子抢了自己的家业，苏怀遥直接把检测报告甩在苏怀远脸上，要他立刻马上去找到那个孩子，证明那孩子确实是秦承业的，不然她不知道她会做什么！  
　　看着苏怀遥歇斯底里的样子，苏怀远的心渐渐坚硬冰冷起来，他看着眼前这个已经毫无价值的妹妹，在他的印象里，苏怀遥没嫁入蓝阁之前，从来不敢对自己大呼小叫，更不要说威胁自己了，她连看到自己脸色的变化，都会小心谨慎地应对，这个失控的女人，已经没有必要存在了……  
　　苏怀远找来了自己的心腹，当着苏怀遥的面，交代他们盯紧秦项，去查出那孩子的去向。苏怀遥这才安信地离开苏家，临走前，她扭曲地笑着威胁苏怀远：“哥哥，你不要随便找一个孩子来糊弄我。”说完，带着诡异的笑乘上了返回蓝阁的车……  
　　  
　　景言正在和秦项下国际象棋，殿外大雨滂沱，他们只留了童安福在一旁照应，童安福倒也能找乐子，自己跟狼牙玩得兴致勃勃，景言正托着下巴思考下一步棋要怎么走，秦项双手抱胸，有些好笑地看着他，这时，殿外传来慌乱的脚步声，景文佳不管不顾地闯进来，吓了童安福一跳，狼牙警觉地大叫起来，景言也被狼牙的叫声惊了一下，秦项站起身，忍不住揉了揉景言的头，像是安抚小孩子一般，然后转身走出去问：“怎么回事？”  
　　景文佳跑得太急，连呼吸都没调整过来，不住地喘气说：“二叔……二叔母出事了……”  
　　秦项停下了脚步，紧盯着景文佳问：“你说苏怀遥出事了？”  
　　景文佳说不出话来，只得点头，秦项看了一眼童安福吩咐：“去问问什么时候的事？越具体越好。”  
　　景言晚了几步，听到这话，忙上前抱住了景文佳，安抚地拍着她的背：“放缓呼吸，先不要说话。”  
　　秦项仰头看了看外面的大雨，雨水被风带到他的身上，微凉，放眼望去，果然蓝阁里的几处宫殿都亮起了灯，随从们也在路间穿行，景言安抚好景文佳，她才开口：“哥，刚才我在父母那里，有随从去通报，说二叔母的车开进海里了……”  
　　听到这话，秦项和景言也微微一愣，景文佳解释：“因为父母要忙着去见祖父，我害怕就跑过来了……”  
　　景言拍了拍她说：“别怕，哥哥在这里。”  
　　不多时，童安福就带来了消息，景文佳并没有夸大其词，苏怀遥的车是在前往自由之都的悬索桥上撞进了大海里，引发了多数车辆的事故，也因为如此，消息才会这么快传回蓝阁，据说已经打捞起苏怀遥的尸体了。  
　　景言双手冰凉，忍不住握住在一起给自己取暖，秦项听完童安福的话，沉默了片刻反问：“她出门的安保，你事前知道吗？”  
　　这话是说给景言听的，景言下意识地点了点头说：“如今蓝阁的人出行事宜，我都会过目。”  
　　秦项看着努力让自己镇定下来的景言，伸手把他搂进自己怀里：“别担心，先看看警方怎么说。”  
　　景文佳听到两人的对话，没听出什么门道，但没想到秦项居然是他们几人中最冷静的一个，不由得多想。  
　　几人正围坐在一起，安静地相互取暖，景朝仁的秘书亲自来访，看着人都在屋内枯坐，也猜到他们已经知道苏怀遥的事故了，也就直接说：“陛下，请几位去书房。”  
　　景言喝下最后一口热茶，点了点头说：“我们这儿就过去。”秦项看到秘书的出现，就料到大约是警方已经送来了初查的结果了。  
　　三人跟着秘书来到景朝仁的书房，房内景言的父母，景淑和她的丈夫武阳辉，还有一直不曾露面的三叔景兴志，景言他们依次坐下，景朝仁才开口说：“事情想必你们已经听说了，警方说从司机体内测出含有大量的酒精，最大的可能就是司机酒驾引起的坠海。”说到这里，景朝仁停顿了一下，目光落在了秦项身上，继续说，“只是没人知道她为什么要自由之都？”  
　　这话里的意味很明显，秦项基本上可以算是自由之都的无冕之王了，既然提到了自由之都，他也就不得不出面应对了，秦项沉着应付：“陛下，我马上让人去查一下苏女士是否在那边有预约，如果想查得更深入一点，也可以。”说完，秦项回望着景朝仁，等他的话，所谓的查得更深入一点，就是暗指苏怀遥无论是在自由之都私会情人还是暗地交易，他都能查的出来，但要看皇室是否愿意面对这样的结果。  
　　景朝仁仿佛铁了心要查清楚，冲着秦项点了点，秦项便起身出了书房，找了间无人的休息室，给石荣打电话，交代他去查一查苏怀遥在自由之都的所有踪迹，最后又暗示他盯紧苏家的人，免得他们有机会做手脚。  
　　交代完返回书房后，景朝仁正满脸怒容地瞪着景言，景言大约从未被祖父这么斥责过，景淑似乎维护了景言几句，看起来也像是被骂了，正满脸委屈地低着头，景言只得开口：“祖父教训的是，安保方面确实是我的疏忽，我马上……”话还没说完，就被景朝仁打断了。  
　　景朝仁甚至有些厌烦地挥了挥手说：“不必了，兴志，安保的事你去负责查办，不能再出现皇室外出遇险的事了！”景言难堪地站在那里，不知该怎么回话，景兴志缓缓地从座位上站起来，冲自己的父亲说：“景言还年轻，犯错也是难免的，不如再给他一次机会……”  
　　景朝仁怒斥：“现在蓝阁的事，我说了不算了？！你们一个个都对他百般维护！”  
　　景兴志这才恭敬顺从地说：“父亲不要动怒，我会尽力办好的。”  
　　秦项走到景言身边，看到他抿着嘴强忍着委屈，轻轻地握住他的手，摩挲着他的手背，然后对景朝仁说：“陛下，您吩咐的事我已经让人去办了，”说着，温柔的看了景言一眼，略带着歉意，“这段时间，景言也确实太累了，我想替他请个假。”  
　　这话一出，景淑猛地抬起头，瞪向秦项，完全不知道这人怎么不按常理出牌，明明刚因为公务不利被祖父斥责了，居然这时候使性子彻底不干了，景言也没想到秦项会说出这种话，震惊地看着秦项，他一直认为秦项是个对权力充满了欲望的人，怎么会在这个时候……  
　　景朝仁若有所思了片刻，居然同意了秦项的请求，让景言的父亲景永昌暂代了。  
　　这时，秘书带着警署的署长来书房汇报情况——苏怀遥是早上九点二十三离开的蓝阁，中途并没有停车或下车，直接开到了苏家，进入苏家是早十点四十左右，然后也没有离开过苏家，连午餐晚餐都是在苏家内宅食用的，晚上八点五十五左右才从苏家离开，从监控上能看出，车子并没有开向蓝阁，而是驶向自由之都的方向，警方也询问过苏家，苏家称苏怀遥并没有提及她要去自由之都，苏家以为她打算返回蓝阁，并没有在意她司机的情况。  
　　因为司机涉及到皇室的安排，所以也把蓝阁的侍卫长请过来，他进门看了一眼景言，毕竟今天的人员安排，景言已经过目了，谁也没想到还会出现这种情况。侍卫长简明扼要地说，苏女士出门都会挑选自己信任的司机，因为之前她并不经常外出，所以一直按照她要求在办，只是这段时间苏女士频繁外出，而且她只用这次一同发生事故的司机，所以只得把原本今天安排好的司机临时替换掉了。  
　　景朝仁问侍卫长：“这司机出行前可有饮用过酒精？”  
　　侍卫长正色保证：“所有出任务的司机和安保一律禁酒。”  
　　景朝仁又看向了警署署长问：“你是说司机体内测出大量的酒精？”  
　　警署署长没想到这中间居然还有内幕，点头说：“检测报告我一起带来了。”递交了检测报告给景朝仁，“陛下，如果要细查司机何时饮入大量酒精，只怕需要皇室的特许。”  
　　这话是说给景朝仁和所有在座的皇室成员听的，如果真要一查到底，那就需要查皇室，查苏家，警署需要特许。  
　　景朝仁沉默不语良久，才开口说：“这件事交给侍卫长去查吧。”警署署长也明白景朝仁的态度了，涉及皇室的秘闻总还是皇室内部调查更稳妥一些。警署署长也略微放下了心，真要查皇室和苏家，那他就得罪了一大帮不能得罪的人，谁能保证他们私下没有点见不得人的勾当呢，要真是被他查出来，是福是祸还真说不好啊。  
　　景朝仁摒退了众人，秦项却故意慢了一步，停下来跟景朝仁说：“陛下，苏怀遥并没有在自由之都有任何安排，若苏家的人都不知她要去哪儿，那前往自由之都恐怕是个障眼法。”  
　　景朝仁虽不十分信任秦项，但也知道秦项没必要为此事掩盖，若苏怀遥并无安排，却特意前往，首先引人怀疑的就是他，景朝仁抬头：“继续。”  
　　秦项嘴角露出一丝桀骜不驯的笑：“陛下，应该没有去过自由之都吧？自由之都并不只是供人纸醉金迷的地方，它也很方便暗度陈仓。”  
　　景朝仁紧锁眉头反问：“什么意思？！”  
　　秦项笑了笑直言：“自由之都每晚入夜，都会安排各种入海的游轮，最后一站的港口都是抵达新城。”


	25. Chapter 25

二十四、  
　　听到新城两个字，景朝仁的表情变得有些难看，但他知道秦项不会无缘无故提及新城问：“你查出什么了？”  
　　“那个司机有个隐形情人，偶尔会乘坐游轮去新城，”秦项也不卖关子了，“我就让人调了监控，是苏怀遥，她顶着假名假身份去过新城几次。所以这次怕是故技重施……”  
　　景朝仁看向秦项的眼神变得凝重起来，坐直了身体说：“我会派侍卫长去查一下新城。”这话就是暗示秦项点到为止，不需要他在深入调查了。  
　　秦项也很识趣地从书房退了出来，没想到景言居然等在门外，秦项一脸轻松地抱了抱景言说：“你也趁机好好休息一下。”  
　　两人前脚刚回到寝宫，景淑后脚就紧随其后跟来了，进门后，她挥退了所有的随从，才开口质问：“秦项，你到底在干什么？！”  
　　景言也被景淑突如其来的暴怒吓了一跳，忙出声：“小姑姑，秦项只是担心我。”  
　　景淑没理会景言的话，怒视着秦项，秦项淡定的说：“你有空在这里冲我发火，倒不如借机去问问你父亲当年新城的事。”  
　　景淑一愣，细细琢磨了一下秦项话的意思，想必苏怀遥的事牵扯到了新城，果然就跟他们一开始怀疑幕后之人，从那时起，就已经在盘算这一切了。她试探的问了一句：“你觉得父亲会说吗？”  
　　秦项意味深长地笑了笑：“除了你，他能跟谁说呢？”  
　　景淑深吸一口气，控制住自己的呼吸应承：“好，我就替你们去问。”说着，她就直奔景朝仁的书房了。  
　　景言一脸莫名地看着匆匆而来又匆匆离开的景淑，想问秦项，秦项却先开了口：“这件事，我想你祖父本来不想对你说的，但事态由不得他了，可他又不能直接告诉你，所以景淑是最合适的传递人。”  
　　景言不解地问：“你知道是什么事吗？”  
　　秦项并不打算骗景言：“皇室的丑闻，而且和你父亲有关。”  
　　  
　　景淑一路小跑又重新回到了景朝仁的书房内，景朝仁看她焦急的神色问：“怎么了？慌慌张张的？”  
　　景淑鼓足了勇气问：“父亲，那年大哥在新城的私通是真的吗？您就没怀疑过吗？”  
　　景朝仁自然就想到了刚才秦项也向他提到了新城，果然景淑已经站在了景言的一边，也难怪刚才自己斥责景言时，景淑一直替他辩白，景朝仁似乎感到压在身上的担子没那么重了，他安抚地让景淑坐下：“是秦项让你来的吧？”  
　　景淑本能的想反驳，但一对上自己父亲的眼神，只得点了点头，景朝仁叹了口气：“我始终不太喜欢这小子，但也没法否定他确实厉害。”  
　　景淑也明白刚才自己的坦白相当于直接出卖了秦项，只得解释：“至少他是在帮景言。”  
　　景朝仁点头：“这倒是，只是你觉得景言控制得了他吗？”  
　　景淑听闻这话，犹豫了一下说：“景言善良敦厚，确实……”  
　　景朝仁笑着说：“你不是来问新城的事吗？当时你年纪不大，我才没有把事情的原委告诉你。如今我肯告诉你，是因为你是真心实意为景言考虑的。”  
　　景淑看着景朝仁和蔼可亲的模样，忽然有种回到年轻时候，父亲也是这样慈爱地看着她，可从什么时候起，父亲就不再这么看她了，好像也就是从新城那件事之后吧。  
　　景朝仁并没有太多细节描述，只是陈述了当年发生的事——  
　　景朝仁接到景永昌竟然在新城的行宫里与其他女子幽会，更何况那时的欧方雅还在待产，简直把景朝仁气得想直接把大儿子扔进海里清醒一下。结果，当他赶到行宫之后，怎么逼问景永昌，景永昌也说不出什么令人信服的辩解之词，倒是景兴文说得头头是道，说他临时起意来找大哥商量明天的出行安排，结果去撞见有其他女人衣衫不整地藏在景永昌浴室内，景永昌只说景兴文误会了自己，这女人是苏怀遥，走错了房间。  
　　景兴文本来就觉得父亲偏爱长兄，长兄总是一副伪善的面孔，这次终于抓住了景永昌的把柄，怎么可能轻易放过，事情就被他越闹越大，弄得整个行宫的人都知晓了，自然也就有人通知了景朝仁。  
　　景朝仁见景永昌问不出什么有用的话，就见了苏怀遥，苏怀遥说自己本来是负责行宫摆设的更换和修缮，那天晚上是收到留言条让去那个房间的浴室查看一下，自己也没有细想就进去了，正在查看的时候，景永昌突然出现，吓得她从高处跌落，景永昌怕她伤到骨头也不敢随意移动，正准备打电话叫医生，景兴文就来了，然后就惊动了行宫里的所有人。  
　　景朝仁解释道：“如果苏怀遥是个普通家庭的女孩，我也好处理些，可是她父亲那会在军部和内阁重臣，再被景兴文这么一闹，苏家哪有不知道的道理，即便真是误会，但也要人真的相信。”  
　　景淑记得那之后，景朝仁确实马上召见了苏怀遥的父亲，愿意让苏怀遥嫁入蓝阁，苏家当然求之不得，两方达成一致，就订下了景兴文和苏怀遥的婚事。  
　　景朝仁似是想起了已经去世几年的景兴文，叹了口气：“若我早些知道兴文的性向，也就不会这么草率地决定了，也许他也就……”  
　　“父亲，你不必自责，”景淑听完了前因后果，印证了她之前的猜测，当年新城的绯闻绝非偶然，“只是我觉得这件旧事，是有人安排的。”  
　　景朝仁苦笑地点点头：“我当时就怀疑是你二哥的手笔，毕竟在这件事里，他受益最大，但当我知道他并不喜欢女人之后，就想明白了，他也是被算计的那一个。”  
　　景淑没想到父亲更早就知道这幕后之人是谁了，却一直引而不发，她忍不住偷偷打量起父亲的神色，可惜看不出什么，难道他就这么容忍那人吗？  
　　景朝仁看着女儿思量的眼神，敲了敲桌面：“我本以为新城的事被我妥善处理了，你大哥又一直被我搁置在一旁，他总该满足了吧……”  
　　景淑缓缓接上后半句话：“可他还是害死了二哥……也许下一个就是我……”说完，景淑对上了景朝仁的眼睛，两人都知道蓝阁里的黑手是谁了，只是景淑的眼神更坚定一些，她已经有过一次与死亡擦肩而过的经历了，她不想再有第二次了。  
　　  
　　景淑离开景朝仁书房之后，并没有去景言的寝宫，她缓缓地走在蓝阁的花园里，这里的一草一木都那么的熟悉又那么的陌生，她一直以为这里是她的家，那个让她觉得心安的归属，可让她没想到的是，这里还养着吃人的怪物，他们披着人的模样，却时时刻刻都在想着如何杀掉你。想到这里，景淑不由得身子感到一阵寒意，她望向月光下的树影都觉得那里藏着怪物，随时会扑向自己。  
　　她一阵心慌，拔腿就跑，跑回到自己的寝宫内，才稍稍找回点安全感，景淑的丈夫莫名其妙地看着自己的妻子，景淑忽然回过头来，看着武阳辉，眼神带着审视，轻轻的问了一句：“我能相信你吗？”声音太轻了，武阳辉没听清楚就问了一句：“嗯？你说什么？”  
　　景淑回过神僵硬地笑着摇头：“没什么，只是被今晚的事吓到了。”  
　　武阳辉端了一杯热茶递给她：“喝点热茶，一切交给父亲处理吧。”  
　　  
　　大约是为了驱赶自己的恐惧感，景淑第二天就跑去了景言的寝宫，把昨晚在景朝仁书房里听到的所有关于新城丑闻的事告诉了景言和秦项，秦项和景淑早就对蓝阁内的幕后之人有了推测，反倒是一直被蒙在鼓里的景言似乎也听出了景淑意有所指，难以置信地看着景淑，景淑脸色苍白地说：“昨天我差点害了你，还好秦项帮你告了假。”  
　　景言几次想开口都不知该说什么，秦项倒是安慰他：“不用担心你的父母，他们已经不是那人的目标了，不然那次被暗杀的人就不会选你了。”  
　　景言好容易找回了自己的声音：“可他杀了我有什么用……那时我根本就没有在管理蓝阁。”  
　　秦项想了想说：“如果真的刺杀成功，想必你祖父和你父母都会深受打击，而你二叔的性向就是他最致命的把柄，那人全部都算计进去了，可惜他没能如愿。”  
　　景淑冷笑道：“和着，我就是个顺带处理掉的……”  
　　秦项知道这事让景淑更坚定地站在了景言这一边，景淑反问秦项：“他之后还会有别的动作吗？”  
　　秦项沉着：“现在所有人的目光都集中在苏怀遥的死上，我们又以退为进，他暂时不会。”正说着，童安福进来说，需要景言去交接一下蓝阁的工作，景言这才缓缓站起来，秦项在一边叮嘱：“带着人过去。”景言明白秦项是让他带保镖过去，他依言照办了，等景言离开后，景淑也不再掩饰自己因怕生恨的情绪了，压低声音说：“我们绝不能让他得逞。”  
　　秦项胸有成竹地回她：“他没有胜算了。”


	26. Chapter 26

　二十五、  
　　苏怀遥的死归咎于司机酒驾导致的，侍卫长从苏家的人口中问出司机那天身体不适，服用了自己携带的药剂，然后查到了药剂竟然是藿香正气水，打捞上来的车辆里有还未服用的药剂。景朝仁听到这个汇报之后，只是微微点头反问苏家是否对皇室有什么要求，同侍卫长一起前去的秘书忙上前回答：“苏家说既然是意外，只希望能把葬礼办得体面些。”  
　　景朝仁冷笑地说：“意外？苏家也不知道她为什么会去自由之都吗？”  
　　秘书知道景朝仁这是不怒反笑，更加谨慎地回答：“侍卫长询问过苏怀遥的兄长，他只当自己的妹妹返回蓝阁，并未多问。”  
　　景朝仁沉默了许久，点点头对秘书说：“我身体不适，苏怀遥的葬礼就暂时交给景兴志去办吧，毕竟景言和他父亲都不方面在这件事上出面。”秘书自然是知道当年新城行宫的绯闻秘事，所以很理解景朝仁安排的用意，应下就退出了书房。  
　　景朝仁静静地坐在位置上，不知在想些什么，眼神缓缓落在了面前的书桌，深深的叹了口气……  
　　  
　　景言因为暂时卸下了蓝阁的所有事务，一时间竟有些无所事事，每日都带着狼牙和保镖在蓝阁里闲逛，表面上看起来并没有因为父亲那段假绯闻影响，秦项私下会询问保镖景言的情况，保镖的答复反倒让秦项有些在意，他主动找到景言问：“会不会在蓝阁待得太闷了？”  
　　景言不想让秦项看出自己的心思，笑着摇摇头说：“有狼牙陪着我还好。”  
　　秦项垂目犹豫了片刻说：“前段时间，我有见过元修，你们很久没见了吧？”  
　　景言微微错愕，不知秦项为何忽然提及元修，想了想说：“确实很久没见了，他怎么样？”  
　　秦项听到景言的话，从身后抱住他，用脸轻蹭着他的后颈，不让他看清自己的表情，含糊地说：“他还好，你想见他吗？”  
　　景言没听出秦项的用意，以为秦项只是担心自己在蓝阁太憋闷了，便随口说：“也好，顺便出去透透气。”听到景言的回答，秦项并没有马上放开他，热烈的呼吸，一下一下呼在景言的肩上，景言不明所以，任由秦项抱着自己，直到童安福的脚步声传来，秦项才放开景言，吩咐童安福去通知保镖约见元修，并叮嘱景言出行保镖能都带上就带上，说完，他则转身去联系石荣。  
　　  
　　自从秦项接手秦家的产业之后，石荣一人已经忙不过来了，他又提拔了几个心腹帮自己做事，这次其中一个心腹带来了消息——苏怀遥生前偶尔会乘坐夜间邮轮前往新城的落脚地址已经查到了，居然是一所并不起眼的小别墅，房主是秋以南，在苏怀遥选中她之后，就把她留在这里暗暗培养。更重要的是，出入这所别墅的人除了秋以南和苏怀遥，还有苏怀远和另外一个男人。  
　　听到这里，秦项心知肚明地笑了：“看来苏怀远怕自己的妹妹不够牢靠，还打算用秋以南绑牢这个后台啊。”  
　　石荣一脸莫名地问：“二少，我们现在要怎么做？”  
　　秦项摆弄着手里的格洛克手枪说：“这男人为了那个位置，连自己的女人都可以舍弃掉，不知自己的孩子在他心里能有多少分量呢？”  
　　石荣这会儿有点明白秦项意有所指，想了想说：“要不要我们下点猛料？”  
　　秦项把子弹一枚枚推进弹夹，笑着说：“那倒不必，苏怀遥恐怕早就替我们做了。最近多留意一点苏家的情况，给莫家找点事做。”石荣这句话彻底听明白了，莫家与苏家在政见上一直不和，苏家若失势，乐见其成的自然就是莫家，而且莫家如今也搭上了景淑这条线，从政治立场来说，莫家肯定也是愿意看到景言上位的，那替景言扫除障碍，也算得上从龙之功。  
　　秦项组装好枪械，景言正好穿戴整齐准备出门约见元修，看到秦项手中的枪，有些好奇：“要去练枪吗？”  
　　秦项摇摇头，坏笑地说：“不，这枪是让你随身携带的，若有人对你不轨，记得我教你的。”  
　　景言直到秦项在跟他玩笑，忍不住笑起来：“我身边带着三个保镖，又带着狼牙，谁敢不轨啊。”  
　　秦项的笑容不达眼底，看了看陪在景言身边陪同的保镖，都是自己精挑细选的人，轻轻点点头，然后伸手拍了拍狼牙的头说：“好好跟着景言，寸步不离。”这话是说给狼牙也是说给保镖的。说完把手枪交给了景言，景言依言放在身边了，站在一旁的童安福满心欢喜地说：“还是秦先生细致，对殿下的事都放在心上。”  
　　这话一出，秦项倒先笑起来说：“最近不安全，小心为上。”  
　　景言带着几人一起出门了，秦项缓缓收起了笑容，他不相信那人损失了这么多，还能沉得住气。  
　　  
　　景言再见元修，已经不似几年前的模样，元修如今早已不是当年的小青年，从里到外都透露出不怒自威，让景言不由一惊，但元修再见景言，发现景言比上次“偶遇”的时候要忧虑了，他忍不住问：“你最近还好吧？”  
　　景言听到老友的关切，倒没有掩饰：“我还好，就是最近蓝阁出了些事……”  
　　元修表示理解：“我也有所耳闻，如果，你有什么需要我帮忙的，我在所不惜。”  
　　景言忙摇头说：“我现在无事一身轻挺好的，还能有空出来见朋友。”  
　　元修听到这话，略感欣慰，自己一场无疾而终的暗恋换来与景言做朋友，大概是对他所做所为的补偿，他叫来服务生，换了话题：“这里的新茶，你尝尝，我也不太懂，怕被人骗了。”  
　　景言知道元修在说笑，他的茶庄，谁敢骗他，无非就是转换一下气氛：“好，只是狼牙在这里，不碍事吧？”  
　　元修看了一眼安静卧在一旁的德牧，笑着摇头说：“这狗倒是养得乖巧。”  
　　景言宠溺地看着狼牙说：“多是秦项的功劳，我总惯着它。”  
　　元修听到秦项的名字，微微一顿，想起这次见面的安排还是秦项的手笔，他虽然知道这不过是秦项笼络自己的手段，但他却甘之如饴，尤其是当他从秦项那里得知，秦项想让景言拿到皇室权柄时，一开始他是极力反对的，结果秦项直接反问了一句，难道你要让景言永远生活在被人谋害的阴影里吗？  
　　元修因为这句话，才彻底下定了决心，无论如何都要帮景言夺权，他不能承受景言再一次陷入危险境地，即便他知道秦项不过是在利用他。  
　　景言与元修聊了很多之前两人的约定，元修也不免陷入了那段卑微又美好的时光，景言直言说：“我真的很感谢你能主动接近我，让我意识到我不必是蓝阁的皇室，我可以是我自己。”  
　　元修望着景言说不出话来，他又何尝不感谢景言呢，自己卑微的身份从来都不被人认可，结果景言从来没有嫌弃过，还很愿意与自己来往，两人在一起从未在意过彼此的身份地位，这辈子能认识景言，值了。  
　　两人相谈甚欢，天色也渐渐暗下来，景言看了看窗外，天边的夕阳如血，映着窗外的景色都带着几分艳丽，元修也看出景言的意图，主动说：“我这就安排人送你回蓝阁。”  
　　景言摇头说：“不必了，大张旗鼓地反而会生事，我带来的人也都靠得住。”  
　　  
　　景言告辞了元修，便直接吩咐司机返回蓝阁，结果谁料到行至到半路，前面发生了严重的车祸，暂时无法通行，景言身边的保镖紧皱眉头让司机停了车，自己换到司机的位置，交代司机通知蓝阁，景殿下要在外用过晚餐再回去。然后扔下司机带着自己人掉头改换了方向，景言因为有之前的暗杀阴影，心不由得被提起来，，坐在他身旁的保镖直接联系秦项，告诉他，路上的情况，他们暂时返回秦家祖宅。结果话还没说完，一梭子子弹“铛铛铛”打在车身上，开车的保镖这才发现，他们的车子被后面车堵在中间扫射，后面的车是有备而来的，他忍不住爆粗口：“吗的！敢情就没打算让咱们走！”说着，几个训练有素的保镖都掏出了枪，坐在景言身边的保镖当机立断：“不能停在这里，冲进车祸现场，人一乱，我们才好跑！”  
　　说吧，车子180度地原地转向，开足马力冲进了一片混乱的车祸现场，因为是连环车祸，有些车辆已经变形开始冒烟流油了，死伤者暂时没有移出，有些好不容易爬出来的轻伤者连滚带爬地逃到自认为安全的地带，结果没想到迎面就一辆车子冲过来，差点儿再次被撞上，景言也被眼前的情形吓得不知所措，可车身上还能传来枪响的声音，不知那个倒霉蛋有没有那么好运躲过去，紧接着，车身一斜，轮胎被打爆了一个，车内的人不住地颠簸，开车的保镖努力控制住车速，不让车身翻过去，并冲着景言大喊：“等我一停车，你马上躲进人群！他们未必都认识你！！”说完，一个急刹，车子骤停，几个保镖训练有素地跳下车，排成掩护景言的队形，景言不敢停留，立马从车上压低了身子钻出来，按照保镖的指示，跑向那些在车祸里逃生出来的人群里，狼牙一个箭步，紧随其后，生怕跟丢了自己的主人，景言混进人堆里，惊魂不定，大口喘气，看着一旁的狼牙内心才有一点安心，他忙摸出身上的手机，躲在一个隐蔽处联系秦项，声音不住地发抖，但他努力克制自己的恐惧，用尽量清晰的词语表述现状：“我们被困在车祸现场了，我发定位给你！”  
　　话音刚落，一枚子弹打在他身旁，因为逆光他看不清来人的相貌，只能感觉那人举着枪离自己越来越近，随时准备一枪毙命了自己，心跳不受控地狂跳，他仿佛能看到那人射杀自己的慢动作，手指轻扣在扳机上，眼见着扣动了板机，狼牙“噌”地一下扑了过去，扑倒了枪手，狠狠咬住那人的胳膊，枪手几下挣脱不了，举枪就冲着狼牙连开了几枪，狼牙依然没有松开，枪手只得用枪把狼牙扯下去，看着满身是血已经死去的狼牙，景言几乎忘记了死亡的恐惧，他不管不顾拔出了枪冲着枪手乱开，直到子弹全部打光，枪手没料到他会随身带枪被打中了，但还没死，然后在枪手身后出现了一个熟悉的声音：“景言，是我！”说着，一枪结果了枪手的性命，秦项看也没看死去的枪手和狼牙一眼，几步走过来，抱起几乎瘫软在地的景言，景言死死盯着狼牙的尸体，秦项没注意到快速地说：“别怕，石荣带人来了，我们走。”  
　　说着，直接横抱起景言就往外走，景言口中喃喃念叨：“狼牙……把狼牙一起带走……”  
　　秦项连低头的功夫都没有，直接说：“一条狗而已，我们先离开这里。”


	27. Chapter 27

　二十六、  
　　  
　　因为事发突然，秦项也没想到景兴志敢这么明目张胆地报复，他担心蓝阁还会有其他的“安排”，直接带着景言回了秦家的祖宅，这里是他的老巢，至少能确保比蓝阁更安全些。看着被带回来的景言有些呆滞，他打发石荣去把秦家的私人医生请来，检查一下他是否受伤了，就忙着去处理善后事宜。  
　　在枪战里保护景言离开的三个保镖都当场死亡了，秦项心思缜密立马联系元修，让他前往现场救援，自己随后赶到，元修也没想到自己刚与景言分开，景言就在回去的路上遇袭了，立马带着自己的心腹杀过去了，阻拦一波追杀，撑到秦项带人赶过来，秦项留下人与枪手们对峙，自己混入乱局中寻找景言，还好及时赶到，安顿好景言后，秦项才与元修碰头，元修一脸杀气：“是谁？！”  
　　秦项脸色阴沉地回他：“景兴志！”  
　　元修咬牙切齿：“我杀了他！”  
　　秦项摇头阻止：“他找来的是雇佣兵，就不怕我们能查出他，你杀了他还得搭上太初帮，不值得。”  
　　元修一心只挂念着景言的生死，完全没顾虑到这些，听完秦项的话也渐渐冷静下来反问：“你说怎么办？”  
　　秦项沉默了片刻：“既然雇佣兵不能查到他身上，那就祸水东引到苏家。”  
　　元修也听闻了苏怀遥的意外死亡事件，传言那天的安保和司机是由景言过目同意的，但他不知苏家与景兴志的牵扯，一脸不甘地瞪着秦项。  
　　秦项一字一顿地说：“我会让他血债血偿。”元修这才听从秦项的话去照办。  
　　秦项忙完回到秦宅，正好遇到医生检查完，就询问景言的情况，医生严谨地说：“殿下的身体并无大碍，不过殿下似乎一直很挂心狼牙，秦爷如果方便的话，可以把狼牙叫来陪陪殿下。”  
　　听完医生的话，秦项紧紧皱起了眉头问：“他还说什么了吗？”  
　　医生摇了摇头说，秦项表示知道了，医生离开后，秦项叫来石荣：“让人去现场把狼牙的尸体带回来，”说完停顿了一下继续吩咐，“你马上再找一只跟狼牙同样血统的德牧回来。”说完，他才推门进了景言休息的房间，景言虽然躺着却没有睡着，秦项在床边坐下，难得温柔地说：“我已经让人去把狼牙带回来了，等你休息好了，我们给它办个葬礼。”  
　　景言听着秦项的话，配合得“嗯”了一声，就不再说话了，秦项又问：“累了吗？要不要睡一会儿。”  
　　景言沉默片刻才开口说：“好……”  
　　秦项耐着性子问：“需要我……”  
　　景言很快打断了他的话：“不用了，我想自己呆会。”秦项没什么安慰人的经验，听到景言的话，只得站起身来说：“好，我就在外面，有事叫我。”说完，秦项拉开房门出去了，听到轻轻关上的房门声，景言再也控制不住自己的眼泪，他蜷缩着身体，抱住自己，他努力说服自己，当时秦项只是想救自己才口无遮拦的，他不应该责怪秦项的狠心，可是……可是狼牙不一样，狼牙是他们两人亲手喂养长大的孩子，可他竟然连犹豫都没有犹豫就那么放弃了……在秦项的心里，是不是谁都可以随时被放弃呢？景言没有自信，自己会是那个例外。他一直都知道秦项打从心里并不在意皇室，也不在意礼教，他只遵从于自己的本心，这也是景言羡慕的那一点，可自己却一直忽略了这样极度遵从自我的人，是谁都可以利用，可以放弃的……  
　　那一夜，景言哭着迷迷糊糊睡着了，他做了一个梦，梦里秦项又是那个十几岁的少年模样，眼神锐利又富有侵略性，他嘴角挂着不屑的笑意，从容地递给了景言一把匕首说：“让我看看你的真心，不然我不会信的。”梦里的景言明白秦项的意思，他颤抖地接过了匕首，在秦项的逼视下，用匕首捅进了自己的胸膛，很疼，疼得无法呼吸，他缓缓掏出了自己鲜红的心脏，秦项看着他捧在手中的心，细细打量，这才露出满意的笑容，然后伸手拿过那颗心，随意地亲了一下，鲜血染红了他的嘴唇，他开口问：“那我怎么做，你都不会拒绝对吗？”说完，他随手拔出还插在景言胸膛的匕首，直接扎进了心脏，景言仿佛能感受心疼到死的痛楚，失声叫出来。  
　　“景言，你没事吧？”耳边传来秦项的声音，景言猛地睁开了眼，看到秦项正仔细打量着他，他慌乱地推开了秦项，秦项还是第一次被景言这么排斥，他微微皱眉，但很快掩饰住自己的情绪，从床边捞过一个宠物篮，里面躺着一个正在睡觉的小狗崽，秦项笑了笑说：“看，我让石荣又找了一只，喜欢吗？”  
　　景言难以置信地看着秦项，生硬地说：“不喜欢，它不是狼牙。”  
　　秦项的笑容不由得僵住了，静默了片刻才说：“好，那我让人送回去，你想要什么？”  
　　景言呆坐着，不想说话，秦项放下篮子，伸手过去搂住他：“我知道你心情不好，你想做什么，我都可以……”  
　　景言忽然出声：“我要给狼牙办个葬礼……”  
　　秦项看到他的情绪有些松动，说：“我已经让石荣去准备了，狼牙也已经带回来了。”听到狼牙被带回来了，景言才没有那么抗拒，只是轻轻地叹了口气说：“我想去看看它，没它，我可能就死了……”  
　　秦项拍了拍他的背安抚：“好。”  
　　  
　　因为景言的情绪一直不高，秦项又不想送他回蓝阁，权衡之后，就派人去请来了景淑，景淑不敢拖延，立马上车前往秦宅。出事当天，景朝仁得知消息，立马让秦项带着景言回蓝阁，却被秦项强硬地拒绝了，把景朝仁气得差点动用侍卫强行带回景言，结果秦项直接说了一句：“你就不怕把景言带回去，是送上绝路吗？再我没有清理完蓝阁，他不会回去的。”  
　　景朝仁听到这句话，也知晓秦项这是在指责他的不作为，景朝仁只得咽下了这口恶气，反问：“你想怎么样？！”  
　　秦项冷笑：“景兴志的事，你不必插手，我会解决，用我的办法。”说完，秦项嘴角弯出一个魔鬼的笑容。  
　　景淑来到秦宅后，才发现秦宅的安全程度完全不下于蓝阁，看到秦项第一眼，她不禁吓了一跳，秦项满脸的戾气，她心惊地问：“景言，没出什么事吧？”  
　　秦项摇摇头说：“你暂时留下陪陪他，他在后院陪着狼牙呢。”说完，就让人带着景淑去了后院，进了后院，一个醒目的墓碑立在那里，景言盯着墓碑发呆，完全没注意到有人过来，景淑站了许久才开口，轻声：“景言……你没事吧……”  
　　景言仿佛从梦中被唤醒，缓缓地转过头看向景淑，景淑也发现景言消瘦了很多，哪怕上次与自己一起遇袭也没有这么憔悴过，很是担忧地走过去，抱了抱景言：“你受苦了……再过些日子，你就能回蓝阁了……”  
　　景言听着景淑的话，毫无反应，景淑紧张地放开景言，悄声问：“秦项没有对你怎么样吧？”  
　　景言听到秦项的名字，微微有了反应，然后无力地摇了摇头说：“小姑姑，秦项想要皇室的权柄，三叔也想要皇室的权柄，可我并不想要，我只想要我的狼牙还活着……”说着，眼圈又渐渐红了，景淑从未见过景言说出过这么伤心的话，她自小看着景言长大，知道他为人谦和，与世无争，对皇权从未有过野心，可是即便这样又能如何，他无法阻止任何认为他挡路的人，景淑可怜景言，但却无法认同他的想法，有时候，你不去争不去抢，依然有人把你当作敌人，除之而后快。  
　　景言控制住自己情绪后，又把目光转向了狼牙的墓碑，景淑让人端了热茶过来，递给景言：“孩子，其实你心里都明白，很多时候事与愿违，但把性命交到谁手中，都不如握在自己手里。”  
　　景言端着热茶，呆望着狼牙的墓碑，直到茶变凉，景淑知道景言把话听进去了，景言一向聪明，只是性子温和，更多时候都是听取别人的意见，但不代表他心里不明白对方的用意。  
　　两人安静了许久，景言才开口问：“祖父打算如何处置？”  
　　景言虽然没有明说，景淑也知道他是在问景兴志的处置，她犹豫了片刻才开口：“秦项打算自己解决。”景言再次听到秦项的名字，他缓缓地放下了手中的茶杯，转过头正视景淑：“祖父应允了？”  
　　景淑点点头低声：“我猜测父亲也是下了决心了……”  
　　景言端起冷掉的茶喝尽，才慢慢地问出：“小姑姑，二叔的死是否和秦家有关？”听到景言的询问，景淑不由一愣，她也是在秋以南死后怀疑过此事，没料到景言也想到了。  
　　景言见景淑一脸踌躇，便直言：“很早的时候，秦项与我说过，二叔的死与军部有关，现在想来必然就是苏家，苏怀遥当年又因为与我父亲的事，被安排嫁入了蓝阁，这也勾连起军部和蓝阁的关系，虽然我无法证明是苏怀遥与三叔策划的，但现下眼前的事实却让我有理由相信。只是二叔死在眠花宿柳，始终让我无法释怀……”  
　　景淑不十分肯定地说：“秦项确实让我查过秋以南的事，她承继的爵位是皇室的某人签发，而我没查到是谁？不过可以推测不是二哥就是三哥。”  
　　景言很坚定地说：“一定是二叔，三叔一直隐藏的很好，他不会留下这么明显的把柄。所以秋以南是苏怀遥的人，可秋以南却嫁给了秦承业……”  
　　景言的话并未说完，景淑自然明白景言并未挑明的话，苏怀遥为什么会让秋以南嫁入秦家呢？她不会做毫无用处的布局，那么就是为了跟秦家达成了某种协议，秋以南作为礼物送给了秦承业，可时间却偏偏是景兴文死后，秦家在马家失势，陈家自保的当头，突然变得炙手可热了，这一切未免也太凑巧了。  
　　景淑想明白这些，忍不住问：“你是怀疑秦项参与……？”  
　　景言轻轻地摇头说：“他可能早就知道了，却从未对我吐露一字……”  
　　听到这里，景淑浑身发凉，难以置信地看着景言，她还算信任秦项，一直认为他是景言获得王权的助力，却从未想过秦项居然隐瞒着关于景兴文死因的内幕。


	28. Chapter 28

二十七、  
　　  
　　景淑第一次意识到景言不再是她心里的小孩子了，他的洞察力早在自己之上了，也难怪父亲一直很看好景言接替自己的位置，只是景言一直不怎么上心，大约还是希望由自己的父亲或叔父来接管更妥当，可今天与景言交谈之后，她发觉景言早就具备了能力，只是低调行事。  
　　景言伸手摸了摸狼牙的墓碑，深吸了一口气说：“小姑姑，你说的对，与其依靠别人，不如靠自己。”说完，他甚至伸手主动抱了抱景淑，耳语道：“转告祖父，我不会再退让了。”  
　　秦项虽然一直在处理手边的工作，时不时就会叫来人询问后院的情况，当听到景言主动和景淑拥抱，他才略略放下心来，把景言留在秦宅这几日，景言除了吃饭休息，就一直坐在狼牙的墓碑前，也不知道是在惩罚自己还是在惩罚秦项，这行为让秦项大为不悦，还是石荣好容易劝阻了秦项，说景言殿下心情不好，就让他怎么舒服怎么呆着吧，如果二少看着碍眼，就让他盯着就行了。  
　　秦项特意出门送景淑，问：“景言都跟你说了些什么？”若是换做以前，景淑一定一五一十如实相告，但今天听到景言对秦项的猜测，也就留了心思，应付对答：“多是在说狼牙，狼牙的死给他打击挺大的，还是早些把他送回蓝阁吧，换个熟悉的环境恢复得快一些。”说完，景淑也就乘车走了。  
　　景淑的话，秦项听出了两层意思，一层字面意思，一层就是让他尽快动手，早点送景言回家。  
　　  
　　景淑和秦项两人都很有默契地没有提及景言出事当天，蓝阁发生的变故，景兴志并非突然决定对景言下杀手的，而是在苏怀遥死后，他就已经在筹划此事了，不除掉景言始终会成为他的隐患，可如今景言被秦项保护得很好，身边很难再安插内线进去，不能再像第一次那样趁虚而入了，所以景兴志选择了正面突袭，但一旦决定要直接启用雇佣兵刺杀，那就势必也要控制住蓝阁的局势，于是，他决定同一天同时出手。  
　　景言外出约见元修的那一天，景兴志就决定控制住景朝仁，他装作汇报蓝阁的情况，径直去了景朝仁的书房，景朝仁似乎也没有生疑，而是很用心地在倾听他的工作汇报，汇报结束后，景兴志并没有马上离开，而是问了他父亲一个问题：“陛下，是不是觉得我的出世就是皇室的耻辱？”  
　　景朝仁不由得叹了口气说：“老三，我和你过世的母亲从来都没这么想过。”  
　　景兴志不信，自嘲的笑着：“我天生腿脚不便，又不像大哥温和宽厚，也不像二哥精明强干，只能躲在蓝阁苟且偷生。”  
　　景朝仁听闻此话，也有些警觉地看着景兴志反问：“你是觉得蓝阁的人都看不起你吗？”  
　　景兴志像是回想起小时候的事，说：“不，只有母亲从未嫌弃过我，可惜她故去得太早了。”  
　　景朝仁点头认同道：“你母亲临终前，确实嘱托我要好生看护你，不可让你受半分委屈，所以新城你伙同苏怀遥陷害你大哥的事，我即便早就察觉了真相也从未点明过，就是希望你知错能改。”  
　　景兴志发出哼笑，透着悲凉和嘲讽：“我早与怀遥生出了情意，却怕苏家不肯，才不得不行此险招，谁料到，终是也没能如了我们的意。”  
　　景朝仁看着景兴志，眼神渐渐冰冷起来，反问：“只是这样吗？”  
　　景兴志看向景朝仁，一脸伤感地问：“父亲，不信儿子？”  
　　若是换作早些年，景朝仁还会看在亡妻的份上，留有几分信任，但如今景兴志做了太多让他寒心的事，还故意颠倒黑白，景朝仁嘴角微微下沉，一字一句地反问：“那为何当年我询问苏怀遥的时候，她只字不提？！又为何我点头她与你二哥的婚事，你只字不提？！你们真那么情真意切，为什么她死了，你却一滴眼泪都没为她流过？！”  
　　景朝仁的话逼得景兴志一时不知该如何应对，景朝仁似乎忍了他太久要发放自己的情绪，继续质问他：“与她在新城暗度陈仓的人是你，对吗？那你为何又会跟秋以南有个儿子呢？知道为什么，我始终没考虑过要把王权交给你吗？因为你连一个男人的担当都没有，又如何担当得起一个国家！”  
　　景兴志被景朝仁彻底骂得无语了，压抑的怒火从心中烧到了头顶，他忽然掀翻一旁的椅子，拔出随身携带的枪，指着景朝仁，激动地直发抖：“是的，你从我出世就看不起我，当然不肯把王权交给我，所以我要自己来拿！！”  
　　景朝仁被枪指着倒比景兴志还显得镇定些，不怒自威地盯着景兴志，看他像个疯子一样控诉自己对他的厌恶，控诉蓝阁对他的不公，控诉所有人都对不起他，发泄完，景兴志晃着手里的枪要景朝仁给自己写下继承书，景朝仁不理，他直接朝他父亲开了枪，被躲在一旁的秘书扑倒，枪被打偏了，景朝仁也惊了一身冷汗，景兴志踢开秘书，想再次开枪，却被突如其来的暗枪打中了手腕，手枪直接摔在了地上，暗处走出一个年轻人，很从容地踢开了景兴志的手枪，然后回头请示景朝仁的意思，景兴志知道自己没有得手，趁着屋里其他三人还没回过神，捂着受伤的手冲出了书房，外面有他的随从接应，直接开车冲出了蓝阁，一切发生得太快了，蓝阁很多人还没弄清楚怎么回事，景兴志已经带着他的人逃离了。  
　　救下景朝仁的年轻人是陈老爷子的孙子——陈子濯，景朝仁也察觉到景兴志的异动了，但为了让他放松警惕，不能动用蓝阁的安保人员，也不能从秦项那里借人，还是秘书直接出面找了陈家的人潜入蓝阁帮忙，也幸亏景朝仁的老谋深算救了自己一命，景兴志因为在蓝阁动手本来就很心虚，一招不中，他也很怕景朝仁反手把他给控制了，所以跑路倒是跑得很快。  
　　陈子濯扶起了秘书，又替景朝仁找出了药，忙顺水服下去了，听闻动静的景淑才赶过来，看到受伤的秘书，马上传来了医生，这边还在检查着身体，那边就传来了景言在路上被人枪袭的事，秦项已经带人赶过去了。景朝仁只觉得自己的心脏快要负荷不了今天的各种骤变了，景淑在一旁安抚他：“秦项应该是有准备的，父亲你放宽心。”  
　　站在一旁帮忙的陈子濯又一次听到了这个名字，心生好奇，他记得自己的祖父对此人曾经褒贬个半，结果等了半日，却也没机会得见，听说是救下了景言之后直接回了秦宅。因为蓝阁暂时也不需要他帮忙了，他主动告辞回陈家复命去了。  
　　  
　　现在的苏家自身焦头烂额，所有证据都指向是他家因为苏怀遥的死，报复皇室策划了对景言的枪击事件，苏怀远几次三番向蓝阁发出请求，希望能面见景朝仁，可惜都被景朝仁用身体不适给挡回去了，这种情况下，苏家也不敢收留景兴志，景兴志只得伪装身份，东躲西藏，一直没找到机会逃出华市，秦项派出去查找景兴志的下落，很快便有了消息，但秦项并没急着去找人，反而是去拜访了陈家，陈老爷子一听说是秦项来了，忙招呼人给迎进来，陈子濯正巧也在祖宅，就陪着祖父一起见到了秦项，秦项知晓眼前这个年轻人就是在蓝阁中出了大力的人，连声道谢，陈涛笑说：“这是应了陛下的差事，你怎么反倒道谢呢？”  
　　秦项一样笑着回答：“要是没子濯兄在蓝阁的应承，我哪能及时赶去救景言殿下，自然是要谢，而且我此番前来也是要来求陈老爷子一件麻烦事。”  
　　陈涛也不含糊，知道秦项会这么低声下气，必然不是什么好事，笑着问：“麻烦事？也要看有多麻烦啊？”  
　　秦项直截了当地说了请求，想请陈家帮忙出几位枪手，酬劳自然丰厚，并承诺若陈家以后需要秦家帮忙的话，也在所不辞。陈涛并不在意酬劳的这种小事，倒是对秦项的允诺很感兴趣，毕竟陈家已经大不如前了，好容易陈子濯在景朝仁面前露了回脸，也算跟皇室勉强搭上了明线。眼前这位秦项，实打实与自己有着生意往来的同行，陈涛当然乐意帮忙，很快就找来了自己人，秦项给了几个地址说：“诸位辛苦几日，不必把人打死，隔三差五地放枪吓唬一下即可，直到他离开华市便可作罢。”  
　　陪在一旁的陈子濯听着有趣，忍不住笑：“这是谁得罪了秦爷啊，好生绝妙的办法。”  
　　秦项也看着陈子濯笑起来：“见过猫杀死老鼠前，都是怎么折腾它吗？”  
　　陈子濯摇着头对着陈老爷子说：“祖父，您别说，连我都想跟着秦爷学两手了。”  
　　陈涛不理会孙子的玩笑，挥手让下手马上去办正事，是剩下三人后，才开问：“这离了华市，你又当如何？”  
　　秦项挠了挠头说：“我这人比较懒，一个办法好用就能一直用，无非是再换一拨人去。”  
　　陈涛，陈子濯都是运筹帷幄的人，很清楚秦项的用意，华市派一拨人去天天惊吓景兴志，让他草木皆兵，不得不逃出华市，毕竟留在华市，万一景朝仁一时心软了，景兴志也许就被轻轻放过了，按照秦项的办法一搞，景朝仁就是自动离开了华市，一路上再派其他人骚扰恐吓，景兴志只会如同惊弓之鸟一般，至于逃到何处，只怕秦项早就替他做好了准备了。  
　　果然不出陈涛他们所料，三天之后，他们派出去的人就返回了陈家，秦项也没有食言，给了很丰厚的酬劳。元修的人早在秦项的安排下，等在景兴志离开华市的路途中了，景兴志一路又惊又怕，慌不择路地逃向了新城，却没想到在到达新城的第一天，居然看到了自己的儿子景文泽，景文泽因为丑闻被景朝仁安排人监管起来，不知怎么会出现在新城，景兴志来不及多想，就看到自己的亲生儿子对他举起了枪：“有人告诉我，我母亲是你和苏怀遥害死的，是真的吗？！”  
　　景兴志强行稳定自己的情绪，习惯性斥责自己的儿子，这是他一直对待他的态度：“谁跟你胡说八道的？！”  
　　景文泽冷笑：“我一开始确实不信的，但后来你和苏怀遥的奸情暴露了，还有你和那个秋什么的女人是不是有个儿子，你说，我怎么能不信呢？！”  
　　景兴志心惊胆战生怕再被“枪袭”，只得胡乱地安抚景文泽：“别听信谣言，你既然也逃出来了，就跟我一起走吧。”  
　　景文泽似乎想起了什么，嘴角露出一丝残酷的笑：“对了，有人告诉我，杀了你，我就能回蓝阁了。”说完，就一枪连着一枪打进了景兴志的身体了，景兴志难以置信地瞪着自己的儿子，他逃了一路，都没有被人狙杀掉，竟然就这么死在自己的亲生儿子手里了……


	29. Chapter 29

　二十八、  
　　  
　　景言并不知道曾经两次计划谋杀自己的罪魁祸首，先一步下了地狱，他看着秦项正与石荣在商议什么大事，声音压得很低，似乎只有他两人才能知晓，自己像个外人一样，永远也不可能真正走进秦项的内心世界，他猛地站起来，引起了秦项的注意，秦项摆手制止了石荣的话，径直走过来问：“哪里不舒服吗？”  
　　景言摇摇头轻声说：“我想回蓝阁……”之前，景言也提及过，都被秦项毫无理由地回绝了，本以为今天一样会被拒绝，结果秦项却难得一见地答应了，他吩咐石荣去准备车和保镖。  
　　景言不知为何心如此疲惫，不过短短几日，却像是过了几年，他临走前又去看了狼牙的墓碑，然后对秦项说：“我想把它带回蓝阁……”  
　　听到景言的话，秦项没有来由的心头一跳，掩饰住自己的情绪说：“把它留在这里吧，你想来看的话随时可以。”  
　　景言沉默了片刻点点头，然后随秦项上了车返回蓝阁，听闻景言回来，景文佳第一个跑出大门来迎接，景言也直接从车里下来，景文佳抱住景言忍不住失声大哭起来，紧跟在后面的是景言的父母，从出事当天，先听闻父亲遇袭，枪袭的人居然是自己的三弟，紧接着就听说秦项赶出去救景言了，景永昌和欧方雅左右为难，还多亏是秦项让童安福给他们带了消息，让他们放心景言，先去照顾景朝仁，夫妻俩才稳住了心神赶紧跑去照看父亲，景文佳听说大哥出事了，急忙想往外跑，被景淑死死拦住，没忍住抱着景淑哭起来，她不知为什么突然之间，祖父和大哥都遇袭了，生怕有一个出事。  
　　这下看到景言回来，彻底不管不顾了，景淑也陪着出来看，拉着景言说：“陛下很是惦记你，先去看看吧。”景言还被蒙在鼓里，并不知晓三叔对祖父所作所为。  
　　陪着父母走回宫殿，留下秦项，自己则去向祖父问安，进了门，才看到祖父的脸色大不如从前了，他忧心地上前询问，景朝仁到不在意的摆摆手让他坐下，自己好好看看他。景言乖巧地坐下，让景朝仁捧着脸好好打量了一番，然后景朝仁才放开手说：“这样，我才能放心把王权交托给你啊。”  
　　景言头一次听到祖父说这样的话没有回避，只是静静地坐着等祖父的下文，景朝仁看到景言没像往常那样推托也有些欣慰，之前不敢交托给他，也是担心成了他的负担，如今却放下心来，缓缓地说道：“景言，有些人生经历只有自己体验过才会知晓答案，我很欣慰，能亲眼看到你今天坐在这里。”  
　　景言陪坐在景朝仁身边，低声说：“景言让祖父挂心了，这次死里逃生确实给我上了一课。”  
　　景朝仁满意地点头，之前景淑转达了景言的话，他本还有些不确信，今日见到景言身上已有了锐利的决断之意，他示意景言给自己倒了一杯水，服侍他服用了药片，舒了口气才开口说：“很好，今日你若为皇室做了这件事，我便可放心签署下继承书，授意将王权交给你。”  
　　景言严肃地看着景朝仁，这是他成为继承人的考验，结果景朝仁叫来了秘书，秘书似乎在做好了准备，拿出了一张薄薄的纸张，放在景言眼前的桌面上，那是一张离婚协议书，上面的内容已经都写得极为清晰，只余下了需要双方签字的空白处。  
　　景言呆愣在原地，不解地看着景朝仁为什么会提出这样的考验，景朝仁不紧不慢地解答：“景言，祖父给你和秦项一个选择，如果你俩都不签字，我也就不会签字。”  
　　景言这才明白景朝仁的用意，如果景言和秦项不同意离婚，那么景朝仁就不会将王权交给景言，除非两人真正在法律上不再有任何关联，景朝仁才能放心把王权交给景言。  
　　看出景言的迟疑，景朝仁并不急着劝说，反而安抚景言：“不必急着决定，我有时间等你的答案。”说完，就推说自己疲累了，让景言退下了，景言失魂落魄地拿着那张薄薄的协议书走出宫殿正门，抬头发现阳光刺得眼睛发疼，眼泪不知不觉地流下来……  
　　景朝仁已经得知了景兴志的死讯，景兴志当初用枪指着自己父亲的时候，大概怎么也没有想到，自己会死在自己儿子的手上，景朝仁想起那天秦项的话——我会解决，用我的办法。他知道，从他默许秦项的所为之后，景兴志就不会有什么好下场了，可让他的孙子亲手杀了他的儿子，还第一时间通知了他，这是在蔑视皇室的尊严吗？！景朝仁深深地吸了一口气，他很了解秦项是什么人。  
　　景言不知走了多久才回到自己的寝宫，秦项已经换好了居家服坐在客厅看新闻，童安福也迎上来，打算替景言脱掉外套，景言轻轻地摆了摆手，看向秦项沉默了片刻才出声：“秦项，我有些话要跟你说。”  
　　秦项已经习惯这几天景言的冷淡，自己不主动跟他说话，景言可以一天不跟自己对话，没想到回到蓝阁第一天居然就主动找自己谈话，秦项站起身跟上景言的脚步，来到二楼的书房，景言等秦项进屋关门后，深吸了一口气问：“秦项，你现在能告诉我一切了吗？”  
　　秦项从没怀疑过景言的睿智，很多时候他不问自己，不过是他相信自己，可现在为什么忽然间就想知道一切了，秦项略微迟疑反问：“是关于你三叔的事吗？”  
　　景言觉得书房透不过气来，伸手打开了通往阳台的门，才转身回他：“不止三叔，我要知道所有的事。”  
　　秦项察觉出景言的不对劲，微微眯起了眼睛，揣度着他到底有什么用意，说：“等你恢复好身体，我再告诉你，你现在……”  
　　秦项的话还没说完，景言抬眼紧紧盯着他，坚定地说：“不，我今天必须知道一切，我不想在装作一无所知了！”  
　　秦项示意景言先坐下，他会一五一十地告诉景言想知道的一切，看到景言挺直了腰身直视自己，秦项想了想才开口：“所有一切的主谋都是景兴志，从你还未出世起，他就和苏怀遥在新城算计了你父亲，不仅让你父亲从此不再被你祖父重用，还顺利地让苏家与皇室搭上了关系。我推测，你三叔恐怕早就知晓你二叔的性取向，所以苏怀遥嫁给景兴文，既方便隐藏他，又可让他和苏怀遥暗度陈仓，一举两得。”  
　　秦项顿了顿，观察着景言，他似乎在出神又似乎很认真在听他说的每一句话，秦项头一回觉得景言有些看不透了，景言听到秦项中断了，目光移向秦项的脸上示意他继续。  
　　“可惜，你祖父并没有开始重用你三叔，而是把重任交给景兴文，想来他也不是没想过要设计你二叔，可能被苏家给劝阻了，”秦项把自己对蓝阁的分析毫无保留地告诉了景言，“之后你祖父悉心培养你，让你三叔借机拉拢了景兴文，所以景兴文大概到死也没想到自己会死在苏怀遥手中。”  
　　听到秦项提到景兴文的死因，景言眼神不由变得复杂，他轻轻的问：“那三叔为何还要安排人刺杀我和小姑姑？”  
　　秦项听到景言的问话，缓缓地摇了摇头：“不，他的最优选应该是刺杀你，之前我说过，你若死了，你祖父和父亲都会受到打击，而你二叔的把柄早就被景兴志掌握了，他最大的障碍只有你。”  
　　景言追问：“既然杀我不成，为什么又要对二叔下手呢？！”  
　　“对景兴文下手，未必是你三叔的主意，更可能是苏家，或者说苏怀遥的主意，”秦项很谨慎的解释，“当时的‘禁枪令’本来就是苏家想搅乱军火市场，若死了一个皇室，就更能激化军火商与皇室的矛盾，苏家还从中渔利，只不过皇室死的是谁都可以。”  
　　景言也听明白了，顺着秦项的话说：“所以说，二叔也算是替我去死的？当初查出所有的证据都指向太初帮，是吗？”  
　　秦项动作一滞，很快掩饰住自己的不自然，笑着说：“是的，陛下也是首肯的，所以太初帮才会倒台得那么快。”  
　　景言目不转睛地盯着秦项问：“秦项，我要知道真相……”  
　　秦项快速地反问：“什么真相？”  
　　景言寸步不让地回击：“你秦家是否参与其中？！”  
　　秦项张了张口却没有说出一个字，原来他已经知道了，今天不过是给自己一个坦白从宽的机会，秦项嘴角撇出嘲讽的笑：“殿下，今天是要审我吗？！”  
　　景言咬着嘴唇让自己狠下心来追问：“你敢做不敢认吗？！”  
　　秦项仰起头露出雪白的牙齿，挑衅地回：“我秦项没有什么不敢认！我没做过！！”  
　　景言穷追猛打：“那你父亲呢？！苏家决计不会自己动手，为什么在禁枪令之后，陈家马家都损失惨重，唯有你秦家屹立不动！”  
　　秦项听到景言这一句句质问，牙齿咬得吱吱作响，气得攥紧了手掌，粗重的喘息着，他从未料到自己有一天会被景言逼到绝境，秦项好容易控制住自己的情绪，怒极反笑地问：“既然你早就定了我秦家的罪，又何必上演这么一出自白呢？！”  
　　景言像是刚才用尽了所有的勇气，这下子身体渐渐软下来，似哭似笑地说：“所以我猜对了是吗？”说完，他别过脸去，许久，才从身上拿出那份离婚协议书，放在书桌上，对秦项说，“签了这个，我就是下一任王权的继承人。”  
　　秦项听到景言丝毫没有喜悦感的话，倒生出一腔悲凉感，他站起身走到书桌前，看清了协议书，目光一直没离开过协议书，问：“什么意思？”  
　　景言克制着自己哽咽的声音：“我要继承王权。”  
　　秦项想到景言刚去见过景朝仁，很快就猜透了始末：“你祖父逼你的？”  
　　景言缓缓地摇头：“我可以选择放弃，但我自己决定要继承王权。”一时间，书房静得听不到两人的呼吸声，不知寂静了多久，忽然秦项仿佛控制不住笑出声，笑得眼泪都渗出来了，好容易止住了笑，才说：“秦某甘拜下风，如你所愿！”说完，没有丝毫的犹豫，拿起一旁的笔，签上了自己的大名，然后连看也没看景言一眼，推门就出了书房，楼下传来童安福的声音，似乎在询问秦项的去向，秦项骂了一句“滚”，就再也听不到秦项的动静了。


	30. Chapter 30

二十九、  
　　  
　　秦项爽快的签字离开蓝阁，直接驱车前往自由之都，一路上无数电话，他都懒得接，吓得一直与他联系的石荣，不得不查看秦项车子的定位，当确定车辆正向金银岛而来，反而有些疑惑，明明是跟景言一起回蓝阁，怎么反而会在这个时间里出现在自由之都，石荣不敢怠慢，马上派人去接应，确认是否秦项本人。  
　　等石荣收到确切的消息，秦项已经进了金银岛的夜总会，点了酒，却不要作陪，站在不远处的保镖也不知该如何是好，只得把所见所闻汇报给石荣，石荣也一脸困惑。秦项正喝得起劲，遇上了刚从赌场尽兴出来的陈子濯，陈子濯倒不见外，无视保镖的眼神，径直走到秦项身边坐下，笑着说：“秦爷，好巧啊，我刚在您的场子蚀了本，您得请我一杯。”  
　　秦项挥手示意保镖再去给陈子濯拿一瓶酒，然后自斟自酌起来，陈子濯也看出点苗头，秦项不似那天在陈家看到那么意气风发，游刃有余。陈子濯是个很知进退的人，忙笑着解释：“看来秦爷还有的忙，我就不叨扰了。”说着准备站起身，结果却被秦项一把抓住手腕，拉住又顺势坐下了，身子不稳反而歪在秦项怀中，秦项坏笑地问：“你过来，不止是想我请你喝酒吧？”  
　　陈子濯虽然比秦项小几岁，不过欢场上倒也不输给他，一看秦项这话里略带着挑逗的意味，也就没急着从秦项的怀里挣脱出来，而是很自然地依在他肩头，低声笑着说：“我那点伎俩，自然是瞒不过秦爷的眼睛。”  
　　秦项给送来酒的保镖递了个眼神，，保镖在退出去的时候，直接带人清场了，不一会儿，只剩下秦项和陈子濯两人，陈子濯替秦项倒满了酒，递给他，秦项不接，陈子濯直接喝了一口，嘴对嘴地把酒一滴不剩地送进了秦项的口中，秦项眯着微醺的眼神，伸手暧昧地抚摸着陈子濯的脖颈，享受着陈子濯的吻技，呼吸却丝毫不乱，陈子濯不甘示弱，干脆半趴在秦项的怀里，试图让秦项仰面躺下，却被秦项一个翻身，给压在了身下，秦项带着醉意的呼吸，扑在陈子濯的脸上，让他迷醉。陈子濯抱住秦项的腰，紧贴在自己身体，秦项裸露在外的肌肤贴上陈子濯的皮肤，让他浑身激动地颤栗，秦项一下又一下轻啄着陈子濯的嘴唇，显得很耐心，陈子濯被撩拨得呼吸都乱了，秦项忽然笑得很性感问：“继续吗？”  
　　陈子濯怎么可能在这时半途而废，直接动手拨开了秦项的上衣，用力地咬在他的锁骨上，急促又含糊地说：“秦爷，快点儿。”  
　　秦项腾出右手解开陈子濯的腰带，把手探进了他的底裤内，揉捏了一阵：“你倒是性急……”  
　　陈子濯也想要解开秦项的长裤，却被秦项摸得浑身发软，一时不得要领，石荣很不合时宜地闯进来给打断了，秦项只微微抬起身子看了他一眼，又继续和陈子濯亲热起来：“怎么了？”  
　　陈子濯被压在下面，想起也起不来，只得让秦项任意妄为，石荣早见怪不怪了，低头不看两人，只说：“刚才接到了蓝阁的电话，陛下要亲自来一趟自由之都。”  
　　秦项在听到前半句的时候，动作不由一顿，索性坐直了身体，把身下的陈子濯让出来，拨弄了自己出汗的发根，皱眉问：“见我吗？”  
　　石荣点头称是，坐起来的陈子濯也整理好自己的衣物，听到这番对话，知道今天跟秦项的艳遇已经没戏了，他也识趣地亲了秦项脸颊一下说：“秦爷，改日再约。”说完，也不看石荣就自行离开了。  
　　秦项像是刚才根本没有跟陈子濯有过什么亲密举动一样，淡淡地说：“你去准备一下。”  
　　石荣离开前忍不住轻声问：“二少，是不是出什么事了？”  
　　秦项看了石荣一眼，无所谓地说：“我和景言离婚了。”听到回答的石荣，不由瞪大了双眼，他这下终于知道为什么秦项这么多反常的行为，之前虽然秦项也是来者不拒，但跟景言结婚后，却一直还算保守对这份婚姻该有的尊重。  
　　  
　　景朝仁这次前往自由之都，只带了秘书，安全事宜全是秦项一手安排的，石荣把景朝仁请到了秦项的专人会客厅，景朝仁甚至还友好地冲他点点头，秦项早就恭候多时了，看到景朝仁身边只陪着一位秘书，秦项笑着说：“陛下倒是信得过我。”  
　　景朝仁也笑：“我这一把年纪还怕什么呢？不如秦先生带我看看自由之都的美景？”  
　　秦项倒也没有推托，石荣早就替他安排好了外出的游艇，秦项领路，景朝仁和秘书三人上了游艇，为了安全考虑，只留了石荣开船，秘书装作去欣赏海景，景朝仁和秦项则在观景平台上坐下了，两人都心知肚明，欣赏美景不过是借口 ，开诚布公地聊一聊才是目的。  
　　景朝仁尝了一口茶，缓缓放下茶杯， 开口说：“秦项，我本以为你会因为离婚的事对我很抵触。”  
　　秦项挑眉笑了笑：“陛下，既然我已经知道你允许我入蓝阁的目的，那这个结果也早就在你的计划之中了，我输得心服口服。”  
　　景朝仁听到秦项的话，长舒了一口气：“我始终不太喜欢你，但也不得不承认你比蓝阁里的任何人都更像我。”  
　　“那我就当陛下这话是夸奖了，”秦项也喝了一口茶，“景言如你所愿，接下了王权，你可以放心了。”  
　　景朝仁看了看不远处的秘书说：“是啊，在蓝阁里长大的人，是你们这些人不能理解的，蓝阁不仅仅是王权的代表，也不仅仅是皇室成员的家，它更是一种传承，所有人都根深蒂固地明白，自己守护着蓝阁的意义。”  
　　秦项哼笑：“所以陛下为了守护蓝阁，不惜借刀杀子，对吗？”  
　　景朝仁似乎想到自己两个已经故去的儿子，情绪显得有些低落：“当年若是景永昌有你一半的果决，也就不会让我亲自去处理那件事了，从那之后，我便知道他无法扛起蓝阁的责任。景兴文虽然精明强干，但性子过于傲慢，很难听进其他人的话，至于景兴志，我也不是没有考虑过他，只是……还好，景言出生了，这孩子唯一的弱点就是善良，但蓝阁不需要太过善良的人，这点上，我还要感谢你教会了他。”  
　　秦项一言不发，静静地听着景朝仁说话，他知道这些话景朝仁是不会跟蓝阁的其他人讲的，也不能讲，景朝仁似乎也不需要秦项的回复，他喘喘气，继续说：“我相信，你可以理解我，蓝阁内出现了恶犬，最好的办法就是引入一条豺狼。”  
　　“你就不怕这条豺狼会失控吗？”秦项不怀好意地问。  
　　景朝仁点了点桌面，意味深长地说：“我手中的猎枪不会给它失控的机会。”  
　　秦项对着景朝仁拱了拱手，心悦诚服地说：“连我父亲不敢说这种话，您倒是胸有成竹。”  
　　景朝仁喝尽杯中的茶：“我说了，你很像我。景色已经赏够了，我们回去吧。”  
　　秦项给了石荣一个手势，让他返航，然后转头问：“陛下，你只身前来就不怕我今天会暗算你吗？死在公海内的冤魂可太多了。”  
　　秘书这时也走回到景朝仁身边，自然就听到了秦项的话，不免有些紧张，景朝仁倒是一派轻松地说：“我相信你不会这么蠢。”  
　　听到景朝仁的话，秦项忍不住放声大笑起来……  
　　  
　　景朝仁和秦项会面之后几日，皇室就宣布了景言和秦项结束了婚姻关系，随后，又宣布了景言继承了景朝仁的王权，成为蓝阁的下一任主人。景朝仁称身体不适，主动提出搬去了新城的行宫，带走了秘书，留在蓝阁的人，只剩下景永昌夫妻，景淑夫妻和景文佳。因为景言刚结束一段婚姻，皇室需要增加点喜庆，景文佳和她现任男友就被迫提前暴露在蓝阁的所有人面前。  
　　景文佳极其不喜欢这种感觉，就去找景言诉苦，但看到景言一脸憔悴，竟然就忘了自己的烦心事，担心起大哥，景言只说是蓝阁的事务太多，一时还没适应过来，也许在过段时日，就会好了。景文佳自然不信，自从皇室公布了大哥和秦项解除婚姻关系之后，景言的脸上就很少在看到笑容了。  
　　  
　　消息一被公布，莫野就主动找到了秦项，秦项却刚睡下被吵醒了，正一脸毛躁地看着他：“什么事？！”  
　　莫野犹豫了半天，话也没说出口，秦项不耐烦地哄人：“没要紧的事，等我睡醒再说。”莫野一把抓住秦项的手，像是鼓足了勇气才说出口：“你要不要考虑和我结婚？”  
　　秦项皱着眉头反问：“你……是在跟我求婚吗？”  
　　莫野被秦项一追问，面子上有些过不去，也没好气地问：“你到底怎么想的？”  
　　秦项拍了拍莫野的手，换了一副一本正经的表情说：“我心里已经有人了。”听到秦项的回答，莫野气急败坏地甩开他的手：“秦项，你就算拒绝我，也不要找这么烂的借口吧！！”吼完，莫野根本没给秦项反应的时间，直接摔门出去了。  
　 秦项坐在那里，揉了揉发胀的头，无可奈何地低语：“可我说的是真话啊……”


	31. Chapter 31

三十、  
　　  
　　因为秦项与景言解除婚姻关系后，景言身边也增加了不少追求者，首当其冲就是元修，景言也只愿意跟元修见面，其他人则是能避免就避免，秦项这边也差不多，恢复单身后，之前的莺莺燕燕都蠢蠢欲动地贴过来了，跟秦项走得最近的自然就是陈子濯，秦项一向把性欲与事业分得清楚，几次交锋下来，陈子濯也知道自己在秦项这里讨不到便宜，干脆只与秦项保持着固定炮友的关系，倒是知道此事的陈涛提醒过陈子濯，不要陷入秦项的温柔乡，秦项这种人是没有心的。  
　　华市的眠花宿柳最近也被太初帮购入重新开张了，也成了元修收集情报的暗线，秦项得知了消息，自然也明白元修真是慢慢扩张在华市的势力，应该也是为了景言。秦项偶尔也会听到一些关于景言的消息，多是会见他国的首脑，又或者慰问孤儿院敬老院，大多都是皇室的正常公益活动，秦项一般会让石荣出面捐款，略表心意，倒是秦正阳成了莫家一派后，终于如愿以偿进了内阁，他私下也来见过秦项，他也不是很懂男人之间的感情，无从下手，只得规劝秦项若有合适的男孩子倒也可以留在身边，秦家不至于这么保守。秦项笑而不语，秦正阳看着自己已经会满地乱跑的孩子，忍不住偷偷问起秋以南的那个孩子，他事后也大概知道这孩子的父亲是谁了，秦项听到秦正阳提及，只是笑了笑：“我替他选了更合适的人生，大哥就不必问了。”  
　　也因为他一直不肯跟任何人透露关于这孩子的下落，不少人都猜测这孩子可能早就不在人世了，但秦正阳听到秦项这话，却可以肯定那孩子一定还好好活着，毕竟做一个名不正言不顺的私生子，没人比秦项更有体会了，他不想那孩子重蹈自己的覆辙，秦正阳放心地抱起自己的孩子，又说了几句关切秦项的话，这才和苏乐伊离开了。  
　　自从苏家出了事，苏乐伊担心拖累自己的丈夫，并再也不敢与苏家有过多的牵扯，后来自己的父亲被传言是谋害景言的主使，更是被皇室拒之门外，这一系列的举动让苏乐伊吓破了胆，便听从了秦正阳的话，乖乖呆在家里相夫教子，不再过问外界关于苏家的传言，等到景言接替景朝仁之后，苏怀远又被指控害死自己的妹妹苏怀遥，被军事法庭直接扣押了，苏家一时无人主事，七零八落，像极了当年的马家，只怕苏家算计马家的时候，也没料到自己会有如今的下场。  
　　送走了秦正阳，秦项穿戴好，带着石荣出了金银岛，忽然一个人快步走过来撞在秦项身上，秦项只觉得腹部一痛，一柄利刃捅进了他的小腹，他本能地往后躲闪，那人却紧步相逼拔出匕首再捅，被一旁的石荣徒手挡住，瞬间划伤了手臂，他左手掏枪直射凶徒的胸口，凶徒当场仰面倒下，不知死活，金银岛的保镖蜂拥而至，石荣顾不得手臂的伤，忙架住了秦项：“二少，没事吧！快送医院！”  
　　秦项的手捂着伤口，不住地往外淌血，脸色惨白，额头冷汗直流，几个离得近的保镖护住秦项送上了车，快速地驶离了金银岛，送往最近的医院，秦项进了急救室，石荣才想起来询问凶徒的信息，保镖不敢耽搁，把调查出来的资料一股脑儿都告诉了石荣，这人因是在金银岛输红了眼，恰巧看到秦项也在，就直接偷了把匕首撞过来了，人当场被石荣击毙了，可因为事发突然，被媒体拍到了而且很快就曝光了。比起自己当街枪杀凶徒，他更担心秦项的情况，他招手叫来手下：“去跟警局打个招呼。”手下得令马上离开，没有了秦项的指点，石荣竟有些心慌，他暂时能想到的就是抢救秦项的生命，让警局出面应对媒体，其他的事，他一时也不知还能跟谁商量，正犯愁着，手机忽然响了，他一看竟然是童安福的私人电话，自从秦项与蓝阁断了联系，他也就没在跟童安福联络过，来不及多想就接通，那边却传来景言紧张地询问声：“他……怎么样？”  
　　石荣微微一愣，原以为景言和秦项缘分已尽，没想到景言还是很担心秦项的，结果因为他的失神回复慢了几秒，景言在那边误以为秦项的情况不妙了：“我马上就到！”石荣还没来得及说话，电话就被挂断了，这时，秦项的手术也结束了，医生先一步出来了，石荣也顾不上回拨电话了，忙迎过去询问秦项的伤势如何。  
　　医生摘下口罩，欣慰地说：“那一刀扎得挺深，没有伤到内脏是万幸了，但匕首不干净，伤口感染了，这前两天大概会持续高烧。”  
　　石荣配合地点点头说：“还有什么需要注意的吗？”  
　　医生也知道秦项是自由之都的大人物，自然愿意卖个人情，就很仔细地把所有注意事项都告诉了石荣，只是对医理知识一窍不通的石荣，记忆起来很吃力，正拉着反复确认，就看到自家的保镖带着景言和童安福直接冲着医生和石荣过来，还没等石荣说话，景言一脸严肃地询问医生情况，医生又耐心地说了一遍，景言这才放松下紧张了一路的心。童安福在一旁悄悄给石荣使眼色，石荣自然心领神会，送走了医生对景言说：“陛下，这里人杂，你先到特护病房的休息室等着，一会儿二少就会送到特护病房。”  
　　景言脸色苍白点点头，带着童安福进了休息室，不知等了多久，秦项终于被推进了特护病房，因为麻药的关系，他还昏迷不醒。景言犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼地在他床边坐下来，仔细的打量着他，石荣看到景言留下也算有了主心骨，出面去解决外界的问题，并小声交代门外的保镖，不许任何人打扰他们，里面的人无论提什么要求一律满足。  
　　童安福倒了水递给景言，景言无声地示意他先放在一旁，自己伸手抚摸着秦项的脸颊，因为失血秦项脸色不算好看，但丝毫不影响他的英俊，他接任王权之后，就极力避免自己与秦项接触，可控制得住行为却控制不了自己的心，当他推测出秦项的父亲参与了谋害景兴文的事，也就猜出祖父恐怕早就知晓了，引而不发，若自己坚持不放弃，秦项迟早会……他不敢赌，也不愿意让两个自己珍视的人明争暗斗到你死我活的地方。  
　　不知过了多久，麻药渐渐退去，秦项因为疼痛忍不住皱起了眉头，微微开口，景言轻轻的俯过去听他要水，忙把手边的水杯慢慢送入他口中，大约是感受到照顾自己的人不是护士，秦项缓缓睁开了眼，眼中流露出一丝惊讶，景言装作没看到，专注地给他喂水。  
　　秦项意识也逐渐清晰了，看着眼前许久不见的景言，反而安慰他：“没什么大事，死不了。”  
　　景言听到他的话，沉默了片刻说：“那……我就先走了，不然一会记者……”  
　　“别走，嘶……”秦项下意识想阻拦，却忘了自己有伤在身，景言也生出不忍，又坐回原来的位置略带着局促地说：“别乱动，我让人去叫医生。”  
　　秦项摇摇头说：“不用，麻药的劲儿过去了，有点痛。你什么时候来的？”  
　　景言就害怕秦项问他这个问题，显得自作多情，童安福倒是机灵忙替景言回答：“陛下本打算去一趟新城，恰巧路上看到了新闻。”  
　　秦项一看童安福的表情就知道这家伙没说真话，但也没有当场拆穿，放低姿态询问景言：“如果不急着去新城，今天就留下来吧。”  
　　景言想了想点头说：“好……”童安福一听这话松了口气，甚至冲着秦项偷偷笑了笑，然后悄悄地从病房里退了出去，把空间留给好久不见的两人。  
　　景言没话找话：“知道是谁指使的吗？”  
　　秦项笑着挑挑眉：“我才刚醒，怎么会知道，交给石荣去办吧，惊动了媒体，怕是有些麻烦。”  
　　景言底气十足地说：“如果有需要我帮忙的……”话还没说完，秦项笑着点头称好，景言转念一想，这种事上秦项绝对比自己老道多了，哪里真的需要他帮忙啊，一时间，又不知道说什么了。  
　　秦项察觉出景言的局促，忍不住伸手去拉他的手，握住后轻轻的摩挲问：“我很高兴你能来看我……也希望以后还能多一些这样的机会……”  
　　景言微微一愣，听出了秦项的言外之意，略带着惊讶的看着他，秦项嘴角露出一丝真诚地请求：“你会给我这样的机会吗？”景言以为自己理解错了，急切地反问：“你……你认真的吗？”  
　　秦项很肯定地点点头说：“我想了很久，可我忘不了你……”  
　　景言被秦项这句不像告白的告白震惊到了，不忍地说：“可……我觉得对你不公平……”  
　　秦项又恢复了往日的玩世不恭：“那就对我好一点，我的陛下。”  
　　  
　　end


End file.
